


Blood, Blush, and Bleach

by Tankeika



Series: Bleach Fanfics [1]
Category: Bleach, Grimmichi - Fandom, Grimmichiorra
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankeika/pseuds/Tankeika
Summary: Grimmjow wants to take revenge on Ichigo for leaving him alive after defeating him. He takes Ichigo to Gueco Mundo and finds many creative ways to make him pay for dishonoring him. Ulquiorra shows up and gets dragged into the madness. Ichigo's friends go looking for him. An expected love is discovered, and friendships are strengthened.This story has a cohesive, long-term storyline with a lot of love and cute moments. There are a lot of graphic and dark moments too, though. There are sequels, and I really like this story. I originally posted it on Wattpad under the same name, but I was afraid it was too explicit for Wattpad so I'm really glad to have found AO3 to post my story. I hope you enjoy it, and feed back is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lot of violent and heavy themes, but also a cohesive story line and a lot of love and cute moments.

HELPFUL HINT: ' ' Shows when something is being thought or remembered in the characters mind. Or a sound, like 'knock'  
" " Shows when someone is speaking, or accentuates a stressed word someone is thinking. Such as 'I thought he was going to do "it" again.' Also sometimes italicized.

Pt 1 Awaken

"Arrogant orange haired bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!?"

Grimmjow laid in the hot sand, unable to move. His body as defeated as his pride. The longer he laid there, replaying his battle with Ichigo in his head over and over, the more pissed off he became. 

"I'll make him pay, I'll teach him that their are fates worse than death." He growled. 

"There are few things in this cruel existence more humiliating, that strips a man of all his pride, than being left alive on the ground by the enemy who defeated you in battle, and I'll be the one to teach that boy about that world, a world he'd never be able to comprehend. At least, until I get ahold of him..." 

Ichigo and all his friends are now safe back in Karakura Town. Aizen and the Espada have been defeated and are at bay, for now. The highschoolers attend their classes as usual and everything seems to be pretty normal. Rukia and Renji visit every so often, and Toshiro and Rangiku even pop in to say hello every now and then and Ikkaku and Yumitchika come back to bug Keigo and his sister since there's nothing else to do with the enemy defeated. Other than the occasional hollow, things are pretty good....

Back in Gueco Mundo....

"With Lord Aizen locked away, the Arrancars and remaining Espada have grown restless. We lived for so long with no real purpose, or direction other than to get stronger or die. We had no real leader." 

Grimmjow shot Ulquiorra a glare at that statement, though he wasn't sure whether he meant it as an insult or not. Grimmjow had thought of himself as somewhat of a leader until Aizen's arrival, though it wasn't really official, per se. 

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what needs to be done." He growled back at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was a simple guy. You're the stronger one in the fight, or you get eaten. 

"If the Arrancars and Espada need a leader, the strongest Espada should naturally take that position. Even if he has to kill the others." 

"You should know it's not as simple as that, Grimmjow. Brute strength alone does not make a good leader, nor does it guarantee that you are the "strongest." Put simply, if you are suggesting that it's obvious that you should reclaim the throne, you are quite mistaken. In the past year you have grown more aggressive and rash than ever. A truly strong leader requires the wisdom to lead as well as the strength to back it up." Ulquiorra stated condescendingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're real smart, that's for sure." Grimmjow snickered sarcastically. "But you see, I really couldn't care less. I wasn't implying at all that I wanted the throne back. It is obvious that you're the best choice, Ulquiorra. In fact, I don't have any intentions of staying in Gueco Mundo. There's only one thing I need to do. After that, I don't care what else happens. I can die happily, in peace." 

Ulquiorra just stared at Grimmjow. He really didn't care what Grimmjow did, as long as he wasn't going to make things more difficult in Gueco Mundo. Ulquiorra turned and left without a word. Grimmjow smiled. He had something terrible in mind. 

The last day of school....

"Bye Orihime, Chad, Uryu! See you guys in a few days for the festival!" Ichigo waved as they parted ways. 

Keigo came running at him whining "Where's MY goodbye, Ichigooooo! You even said goodbye to Mizuiro and not meeeeeee!" 

"Of course I was going to say goodbye to you, Keigo. I just hadn't seen you until now. Besides, we're all going to the End of School Year Beginning of Summer Festival in a few days. It's not like we're graduating and going off to uni already, so relax." Ichigo chuckled as he reassured his most annoying and by far most needy friend of all. Keigo drove him nuts on the daily, but he was a good guy and Ichigo liked him in spite of his outrageous emotional outbursts. 

"Anyway, like I said, I'll see you in a couple days, but I gotta get home and help my family prepare for their trip. My dad's taking Karin and Yuzu to Kiyomizu Dera in Kyoto, and I'm watching the house while they're gone." Ichigo was really looking forward to some much needed downtime after Gueco Mundo and Aizen. 

"Whaaaaaaaat!?!? You're going to have the house to yourself!?!?!? For how long!?!?!? You haaaaaaave to throw a party Ichi-"

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo interrupted Keigo. "First of all, parties aren't really my thing, and second, there's a reason my dad trusts me to watch the house. I'm not going to jeopardize that for something as juvenile as throwing a party. If you want to have a party, throw one at your house, I'm sure Ikkaku and Yumitchika would love to help you out with that," Ichigo chuckled as he walked away waving goodbye. "Gotta go, later, Keigo!"

As Ichigo ambled toward home, he felt at peace, relaxed. It had been so long since he could let himself feel that way. It was kind of odd, unsettling. Nonetheless, he decided to allow himself that peace, just this once. He knew, inevitably, there'd eventually be something else to deal with. But for now, all he wanted was to enjoy their Big Win. 

Then he felt someone watching him. A cold, vicious presence. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He felt out for spiritual pressure, but felt no one out of the ordinary. He chalked it up to long engrained paranoia from always being on guard. "Guess you never can be too careful...." He said under his breath to himself. 

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched Ichigo, looking around like an idiot, trying to locate Grimmjow's little 'hint'. "This is going to be so much fun, hehe." A venomous, evil grin twisted Grimmjow's face. 

"I'm ho-" WHACK! CRASH! Ichigo easily sidestepped his father's attack and casually walked through the living-room, tossing his backpack on the couch as his dad's stunned body slid down the door into the floor. 

"Is that any way to greet your dear old dad on the last day of school!" 

"Yeah, it is! When that's how you greet your only son on the last day of school!" Ichigo laughed and ruffled Yuzu's hair as he passed his sisters on his way up to his room. 

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu! I'll be up in my room." 

"I'll come get you when dinner's ready!" Yuzu cheered gleefully at the warm greeting from her big brother. Karin just grunted with a grin. "Yeah, see ya at dinner goofball."

"Ha, yeah, yeah, ok Karin. Later."

They were already done packing. Ichigo was supposed to help, but he was relieved to find he wasn't needed after all. He just wanted to lie in bed and relax. For real. Just once. He drifted off to sleep before he knew it. 

(Grimmjow recalling his battle  
in Las Noches with Ichigo)

"Grimmjow, you're not going to stop me from saving Orihime!!!!"  
'Clash! Clang!'

"Oh yeah? That is not my intention. I don't care whether or not you save the girl. All I care about is you, and me, fighting right here, to the death." Grimmjow was ecstatic to be fighting someone so strong, and with so much determination. Sure, the other Espada were strong, but their 'inner fight' was nowhere near this boy's spirit. It intrigued Grimmjow to no end. Finally, Grimmjow could die in a glorious battle against a truly worthy opponent. Except, that's not how it happened at all.

'That damned brat, the moment he'd "won" he got all soft and looked down on me with pity. Disgusting!!!!' 

Grimmjow broke the railing he was holding onto as his recollection flared his mind with rage. The sudden rise in spiritual pressure woke Ichigo. 

"I know this spiritual pressure." Ichigo shot up, eyes wide with disbelief. "Grimmjow!" 

'Knock knock' "Ichigo! Dinner is ready!!! Come on down and eat!" Yuzu called from the other side of the door. 

Ichigo flew past her down the stairs and out the front door. "Sorry, Yuzu. I'll eat later, I just remembered that I forgot something really important! I'm really sorry, I'll see you all later!" 

Yeah, he forgot something important. He left Grimmjow, alive. 

'Dammit, where the hell is he? I know he's around here somewhere, and there's only one reason he'd come back here.' Ichigo thought frantically to himself. He felt the pure rage and hate in the spiritual pressure burst from earlier. And he knew Grimmjow wasn't adverse to eliminating anyone who got in the way of what he wanted. 

Ichigo needed to find Grimmjow fast, and get him far away from anyone he could hurt. Ichigo suddenly felt conflicted. He felt guilt for what he had done to Grimmjow, and for the fact that now others could be in danger because of his decision not to kill him. But he also couldn't have brought himself to deal the final blow to someone laying weak and powerless on the ground.

"You sure are cute when you're scared shitless, hehe."

Ichigo turned around to find himself nose to nose with Grimmjow wearing a smile more evil than Satan himself, and a hatred in his eyes Ichigo didn't know was possible. Ichigo was overcome with a new sensation. One that the stubborn and determined teen had never really fallen into the depths of before. Despair. 

He couldn't move. The spiritual pressure was so strong, so angry, and violent. Grimmjow laughed under his breath. Without another word, he punched Ichigo in the side of the head, so hard it knocked him out cold. Grimmjow caught the teen's limp body before it hit the ground, and in an instant, they were gone.


	2. Welcome...... To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow has really lost it, and he needs to find a way to keep Ichigo alive so he can carry out his devilish plan. Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends start to worry about him. They start to search for him.

Ichigo's head hurt. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was hungover, though he never had been before. But he'd heard stories about them. 'Why the hell does my head hurt so bad, and why am I so hot? Where am I? What the hell happened?" 

Shock flooded Ichigo's mind as he remembered Grimmjow's evil smile, and his fist coming for his face. His eyes shot open. He was laying in sand. 'What the hell, am I at the beach!? And where's Grimmjow?'

'Snicker' "Ha, unfortunately for you, you're not that fortunate." 

Ichigo's head twirled around, and he looked up at Grimmjow, towering over him, arms crossed, and that same evil grin plastered across his face. This was not Grimmjow standing over Ichigo. Not anymore.   
This was Satan.

"Hi, Ichigo, Welcome.....  
To Hell........."

Much like last night, Ichigo couldn't move a muscle. Who knew pure anger could drive spiritual pressure so high? He'd never felt anything like this before, not from Aizen, Kenpachi, or Byakuya, or even Head Captain Yamamoto. Not even from Ulquiorra. None of them had ever made Ichigo feel fear like this. 

Grimmjow reached out his hand, offering to help Ichigo to his feet. Though he was confused, since he couldn't seem to move on his own, he accepted the help. He took Grimmjow's hand, and Grimmjow gripped Ichigo by the wrist, yanking him up, plowing Ichigo's face into his other fist. He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt before he could fall unconscious to the ground. He slapped Ichigo a few times to wake him back up. 

"Hey! Hey, Ichigo, I need you to stay awake for this. Don't go dying on me so soon, hehe." Ichigo looked up through a swollen eye, his nose was bleeding. He couldn't make sense of what was going on. Everything hurt. His ears were ringing. He felt so much hate and anger surrounding every cell of everything around them. He tried to stay conscious, to understand what was happening. But he couldn't. He slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Fuck, maybe I need to take a different approach. This won't be satisfying at all. He's going to die before I even get started at this rate. I need to fix this." 

Back in Karakura Town

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked Orihime. "I thought he was coming to the festival." 

"Yeah, that's the last thing he said, last time we all saw him. Yuzu said he went dashing out of the house the other night, said he forgot something important. He hasn't been seen since." Replied Orihime. "I sure hope he's ok. Come to think of it, I haven't even felt his spiritual pressure since that night." 

"Running out with no explanation isn't that unusual for Ichigo, but not coming back definitely is. Maybe we should try to find him. I usually don't worry much, he can take care of himself. But something seems off." Rukia suggested, concerned.

"Well, Chad and I both felt an odd yet familiar burst of spiritual pressure briefly that night. We figured it was just a hollow or something. That would explain Ichigo running out suddenly. However, that doesn't explain why he hasn't come back." Observed Uryu, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"I don't think it was a hollow. It felt more like an Arrancar's spiritual pressure to me. But it was incredibly dark and angry. I figured with how quickly it disappeared, Ichigo must've taken care of it. Maybe that's not the case though." Chad was worried. Though you'd never see it on his face. 

"Well, where do we even start to look?" Asked Rukia. "You guys know Ichigo and this area the best, so maybe we should split up. Orihime, why don't you try looking anywhere around the school area that you think he would have gone. Chad, why don't you try the park area, and Uryu, since you're the best at reading spiritual pressure, why don't you just do your best to gather any clues you can. Renji and I will use flash step and search the rest of the town quickly. We'll meet back here tonight with any clues we've gathered," Rukia exclaimed. "Now, let's go find Ichigo!!!" 

"Right!!!!" They all cheered as they ran off in separate directions. 

Later that night......

"Well, I think I have an idea who the strange spiritual pressure belonged to-"

"Wow! Really!? That's amazing, Uryu! How do you do it!?" 'Thwack!' 

"Shut up, Renji! Let Uryu finish! This is important." 

"Geez, sorry Rukia, but you didn't have to hurt me." 

"So, Uryu, what'd you find?" Asked Chad, towering over them all. 

"Well, from what I've heard from Orihime's accounts of what happened in Gueco Mundo, Grimmjow has a sweet tooth for fighting Ichigo, like Kenpachi, but times 1000. From what she told me, they fought a hard, long drawn out battle that ended with Grimmjow lying on his back, still alive. 

And of course, knowing Ichigo, he left him that way. Someone like that, who wanted to fight Ichigo so badly because of his strength, was looking for a proper all-out to-the-death brawl. The spiritual pressure felt familiar, and like a hollow, but actually stronger, like an Arrancar, or an Espada. 

Put all of this together, and I think it's pretty obvious, that the most logical answer is that Grimmjow came to take revenge on Ichigo. But the question is, did Ichigo take the battle elsewhere to protect Karakura Town from the destruction, or did Grimmjow take Ichigo somewhere else, so as to be able to take out his revenge on him without interruption?" Uryu pushed his glasses up. 

"Hey, come to think of it, where's Orihime?" Asked Rukia, suddenly shocked that she hadn't noticed her absence sooner. 

"Awe man, what a headache. We just got her back too!" Exclaimed Renji. 

"I think I have a pretty good idea......" Uryu speculated cynically.

Back in Gueco Mundo.....

"Ichigooooo!!!!!" Orihime screamed as she ran to the side of her unconscious friend. "What did you do to him!? Santen kessune! I reject!" She quickly threw her healing barrier around Ichigo's limp body, tears streaming from her face. 

"Atta girl, heal him up nice and shiny new for me. This is gonna be so much more fun than I had anticipated, hehe, hahahaha!!!!" Laughed Grimmjow maniacally. 

Orihime thought back to when Grimmjow had allowed her to heal Ichigo after Ulquiorra punched that hole through his chest. He only wanted Ichigo conscious to fight him. She knew that's what he wanted now as well. But she couldn't just let him die. His head was bashed in pretty bad. Grimmjow seemed to have lost it. Orihime was terrified. She wondered for a moment if it'd be better just to let Ichigo die, and she'd surely be killed soon after. But Ichigo was the only person who realistically had a shot of beating Grimmjow, except maybe Ulquiorra. But he didn't have any reason to do so. 

"Hey, Orihime. I know you're considering not healing him. Would it help if I told you I don't intend to kill him?" He asked, grinning. 

"I won't kill him, and I'll let you both go when I'm done. That's why you're here, hehe, I want Ichigo to survive this, to remember this."

Orihime's heart stopped in that instant. 'What kind of monster had he become? What happened to Grimmjow? How could he have so much anger inside of him to plan to do something so horrible, even to an enemy!'

"I will heal Ichigo. But not so that he can become your plaything. Ichigo beat you once, he'll do it again." Orihime was sure of it. 

"Yeah, you might be right, kid. And I'm more than willing to take that chance. As long as Ichigo finishes the job this time. But let me tell you something you don't know. Aizen's gone. Along with the hogyoku. Ya know what that means?" Grimmjow glared, smiling.

"That means his little number chart is meaningless now. Ya know who was king before Aizen showed up? Yeah, I'll give you one guess. It ain't good for ya. I'm stronger than Ulquiorra. He's got the smarts that I don't have, that gives him an advantage over me. And I don't even really care about that." Grimmjow snickered. 

"What I care about now, is that Ichigo owes me. And with Aizen gone, I'm free to do with Ichigo what I want, and I have no number holding me back! Hahahahahah!" He burst into another roar of laughter. 

"Now hurry up and heal him. 

Oh, and hey, Orihime. 

Welcome..... To Hell."


	3. Something Forgotten, Something to Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow has found the solution to his problem. Ichigo and Orihime have no idea what to expect.

Orihime hoped Grimmjow hadn't noticed. She silently prayed that Ichigo would lie still until he was completely healed. Otherwise, he didn't stand a chance against Grimmjow. But he was starting to move. She didn't know how to get a message through to him to stay still without Grimmjow noticing. She decided to distract him with conversation. 

"Grimmjow, I understand why you're upset about Ichigo leaving you alive, but.........."

"Well?  
Spit it out!!!"   
Grimmjow growled. 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, it's just. Actually, I don't understand." She began nervously. 

"You can have life without pride, but you can't have pride without life. What is pride worth when you're dead?" Her voice was shaky. 

"Silly girl. It has nothing to do with that. Of course pride doesn't matter to you once you're dead. It does, however, matter if you're still alive. And I am." Grimmjow was angry. 

"I'm still alive. And that spiky haired asshole is responsible for leaving me, a warrior, a king, lying on his back in the sand, defeated, still alive, without his pride." Grimmjow roared.

"And on top of that, he and his friends have the arrogance to see that as a kindness!? As if you are able to make such a judgement about my life!" He was breathing hard, pissed. 

"I should have died in that battle, like a true warrior, when he defeated me. I would have finished the job if the tables had been turned. And that's why I'm not going to kill him now. There are fates worse than death, you silly, naive little girl. And you and that boy are in my world now. You can't escape, and your friends can't find you. We're in a secret place that only Ulquiorra and I know about. I call it, 'Hell'." 

His words sent shivers down to the core of Orihime's soul. 'This is bad.' she thought to herself. 'Really really bad.'

Ichigo finally woke up. His gaze locked with Orihime's. 'What's wrong with Orihime? She looks like she's staring death in the face. Like she's about to cry, but she can't. Is she in shock? And why is she here? My head doesn't hurt, that's good...... Wait...... Is it? She's here!?!? She's healing me!?!? Grimmjow brought her here to heal me? So I could fight him! That bastard!'   
Ichigo was angry now.

"Grimmjoooooowwwww!!!!!! You let Orihime go right now!" Ichigo stood up and stormed at Grimmjow, despite Orihime's best efforts to stop him. 

"No, Ichigo! I need to be here! Please, you don't understand! Let me be here for you! He's not going to hurt me as long as I heal you." Tears started streaming down her face. She felt horrible guilt for what she was saying. She knew Ichigo didn't want her to heal him. All she wanted though, was for Grimmjow to keep his word and not kill him. 

"You're wrong about one thing, girl. I said I wasn't going to kill you. Hell, I'll even promise that I won't lay a finger on you. I. Won't. Touch. A single pretty little hair on that pretty little head of yours." Grimmjow grinned. 

"But, I will hurt you. Ohhhh, will I hurt you. In ways you can not begin to comprehend." He flashed a devilish smile at Ichigo as he spoke those words. 

"Now, shall we begin?"


	4. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is trying to figure just what the hell is going on, and why Grimmjow is acting so strange. Meanwhile, his friends get together to formulate a plan to save the missing members of their crew.

In the world of the living, Ichigo and Orihime's friends decided to visit Urahara's shop to see if he had any ideas about what was going on. 

Meanwhile, in Gueco Mundo......

Ichigo and Grimmjow are going at it pretty run of the mill, dodging, attacking, zipping around each other, metal clashing. Orihime sat safely behind her protective barrier. Watching. Kind of confused. Grimmjow had calmed down considerably. He looked like he was really enjoying himself, just fighting with Ichigo. She could tell Ichigo was on edge. He was confused by the strange change in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. It was less dark and more, maniacally happy. 

"Hey, Grimmjow, when are ya gonna get serious, huh? You're fighting like a kid at practice." Ichigo tried to gauge his mindset. 

"Oh, I'm serious boy. Don't have any doubts about that, hehe." He flashed Ichigo an extremely unsettling smile, and in Ichigo's shock and confusion, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's blade and pulled it toward himself, using the momentum to drive his blade through Ichigo's left shoulder. He kept pushing until the hilt was against Ichigo's chest, then he pushed him into the sand, the blade sinking down into it, pegging Ichigo to the ground. 

"Hey, Ichigo, this is a good look on ya. I like it. He straddled Ichigo, grabbing the hilt of the blade through his shoulder, and pinned Ichigo's hands above his head with the other. Ichigo let out a scream as the motion aggravated his wound. Grimmjow twisted the blade causing Ichigo to scream again, then let go of the hilt, placing his hand on Ichigo's throat, choking him so he couldn't scream. 

"Shut up, you're being too loud. You look better when you can't breathe." Grimmjow kept his hand on Ichigo's throat, and smothered him with a long, deep, rough kiss, until he felt Ichigo's body begin to convulse beneath him. The movements triggered more screams as Grimmjow finally let Ichigo breathe.

"Ichigooooo!!!!! Grimmjow stop!!!! Please!!!!!" She let her forcefield down and ran toward Ichigo.

"Orihime, no! Stay back!" Ichigo screamed between labored breaths. 

Grimmjow punched him again, square in the jaw. 

"Thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow growled, thoroughly enjoying himself. "And as for you, girl, you know our deal."

"Aren't you going to let me heal him?" Orihime shouted through her tears. 

"Nah, not yet. He's still conscious, hehe." He smiled wryly at Ichigo's pain twisted face. Ichigo was just relieved that Grimmjow didn't go after Orihime. 

"Now, where were we, my sweet little shishkabob? Hahaha." Grimmjow found his own joke quite amusing.

"I believe you were about to go screw yourself!" Ichigo spat the words in Grimmjow's face. 

Leaning in, nose to nose, Grimmjow replied, "Now what fun would that be," he put his mouth to Ichigo's ear, and whispered, "Now I have you." 

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was shocked and confused. In the pain and confusion he hadn't really realized he was being kissed by Grimmjow while he was being choked. 'But is he serious? He couldn't be. This is about fighting, right? Not that.' He wondered.

Almost as if he had heard Ichigo's thoughts, Grimmjow snarled, "This is about pride! And this is just the beginning." 

In the world of the living

"Yes, the garganta has been used 4 times this week it turns out. That's enough times to come get Ichigo, take him back to Gueco Mundo, come back for Orihime, and take her back. Fortunately, he seems to be working alone, otherwise he could have done it in one trip." Urahara explained.

"Well, actually, it's more likely that he hadn't intended on taking Orihime initially but found he needed her to keep his new plaything alive after Ichigo inevitably went down in the beginning of the fight, as we all know he has a habit of doing. We know he already pulled that one once after Ulquiorra did Ichigo in. Either way, he is most likely working alone. He wasn't really friendly with the other Espada." Uryu answered Urahara. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ichigo really needs a good beating before he gets really serious. He's stubborn like that." Renji added

"He's stupid like that!" Rukia yelled in frustration. "This is bad. If Grimmjow already needed Orihime just to keep Ichigo alive, I can't imagine what he's doing to him. Ichigo can be such an idiot!!! None of this would be happening if he'd just killed that damned Espada in the first place like he should've, instead of trying to be some kind of valiant hero! Even I can understand Grimmjow being pissed. But he seems to have gone completely off the deep end!" 

"You're absolutely right, Rukia, and we've gotta find a way to save both Orihime and Ichigo, quickly." Uryu jumped as Yoruichi's voice suddenly came from behind him. 

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on your allies like that, cat lady. You don't wanna make enemy's out of friends-" 'Thwack!!!'

"Ouch! Watch it, crazy cat lady!!!" 

"You know, you really don't want to make an enemy out of me" Yoruichi grinned at Uryu's angry glare...

Meanwhile, in Guec- I mean, Hell

"Get the hell off of me!!!" Ichigo grunted. It was no use. He was badly injured, and weak, and Grimmjow was strong, and heavy. 

"I donwanna, and besides. You're not in any place to be making any demands, pretty boy." Grimmjow's evil smile curved up even more on the last two words, if that was even possible.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are you being so weird?" Ichigo was getting freaked out. 

"Weird? I dunno. I'm just having fun, hehe."

At that he tore the top portion of Ichigo's robes off, exposing his blood stained chest, heaving with the pain of having a blade run through him. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and went in for another kiss, but when Ichigo winced away, Grimmjow ensnared both his hands in Ichigo's orange hair, holding him down while his tongue greedily ravished the inside of his mouth. With his hands suddenly free, he tried to push Grimmjow off him, but the pain from the blade was too much. So he changed tactics and bit Grimmjow's tongue. Unfortunately, much like their skin, it turns out an Arrancar's tongue isn't easily cut. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hair and pinned his hands above him again with one hand, still kissing him roughly, he plugged Ichigo's nose again with the other hand. This time, too worn out to fight, Ichigo passed out. 

"Fuck. Guess I overdid it again. This is gonna take awhile. Hey, girl. He's all yours again." 

Ichigo grunted in pain one last time as Grimmjow yanked the blade out of his shoulder. Orihime took her place at Ichigo's side, quickly placing her healing barrier around him. 

Through tears, she could do nothing but apologize to Ichigo's unconscious body repeatedly. She didn't know what else to say. There was no way out of this. They didn't even know where they were. How would their friends ever find them, and even if they could, what could they do to help? Without Ichigo, it was hopeless. And Grimmjow didn't let her heal him all the way, just enough until he was conscious again to "experience all the pain." 

'Dammit.' Grimmjow thought, frustrated. 'I'm already so turned on. This is going to take awhile. But.... that's ok.' He grinned.

'That's just fine with me, hehe.

After all, this is just the beginning.'


	5. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow reveals his plan to Orihime. Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo and Orihime's friends are fast at work figuring out a way to get to Gueco Mundo to save them!

Back home, Ichigo's friends grew impatient as they waited for Urahara and Yoruichi to figure out a game plan and fill them in on it. This was going to be tricky. 

First of all, ever since the battle with Aizen, the garganta had all stopped working. Only the Arrancars and Espada could freely go in and out through them, and their locations had changed. 

Urahara knew where the one that Grimmjow had used was, but the problem was that even if they could somehow get through it, it likely lead right to Grimmjow. Since the soul reapers don't have access to Gueco Mundo anymore, Grimmjow had no reason to hide once on the other side. And with Aizen gone, none of the Espada would care what Grimmjow did to those two. 

"If we enter directly on top of Grimmjow, we lose our element of surprise and our chance to form a solid plan of attack." Kisuke explained, perplexed.

Kisuke and Yoruichi got to work trying to figure out a good way to get into Gueco Mundo undetected. 

Meanwhile,   
in Grimmjow's Playground

"Hey, Orihime, I know this is hard for you. But I need you to do me a favor. No matter what I do to Ichigo, no matter how bad it gets, promise me you'll watch it all." He was dead serious.

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"And why do you want me to promise that!?!?" She yelled back defiantly. 

"Remember when I said that battle should've been to the death? I should have died by Ichigo's blade when he defeated me. I also said I don't intend to kill either one of you. When I'm done with him, I want you to heal him completely. However many times it takes. Until Ichigo kills me in battle. That's how I want to die. But I also need to die knowing that I took his pride. And that means I want him to know that you watched it all happen." Grimmjow sneered. 

At that, Orihime knew that they truly were in hell, and this blue haired Espada, was indeed, Satan.

Ichigo finally started to wake up again. But to Orihime's surprise, Grimmjow had no reaction. She tried telling Ichigo to stay down with her eyes, but he seemed too out of it to notice her secret plea. However, Grimmjow had noticed. 

"Go ahead, tell him to stay down. It's going to get boring if he can't put up much of a fight. Keep healing him until I stop you. Until then, don't let him out of your barrier." Grimmjow sat and drew in the sand. 

Orihime let out a tentative sigh of relief. At least this way Ichigo wasn't in pain for a little while, and if he could regain enough strength, he could eventually stand a reasonable chance against Grimmjow. 

On the other hand, she knew that it was probably going to be awhile until that actually happened, and in the meantime, she was terrified at the thought of how much worse things could get. And on top of all that, she promised she'd watch. But not for Grimmjow's sake. For Ichigo's. When he's going through something so horrible, he should not have to go through it alone. 

When she promised that, she was really promising herself and Ichigo that no matter what happened and no matter how bad it got, she would not abandon him. She would share his burden as much as she could, and after all of this was over, she'd be the only person who would know about what happened here and really understand Ichigo's pain. She was also afraid that Ichigo wouldn't be able to face her after this. 

'But, Ichigo is strong. Eventually he'll come back around, and when he's ready to share his burden, I'll be there for him. No matter what.' She was determined. 

"How's he doing? Hasn't it been long enough yet? I'm getting bored." Grimmjow whined.

"His wounds were pretty deep, and on top of that, his first set of wounds hadn't even healed completely. If you keep making me stop before he's completely healed, it's going to take longer and longer each time." Orihime explained. 

"Ok, whatever the doc says. Call for me when he's ready." Grimmjow ordered casually, as though she were preparing dinner for him. 

In the meantime, in Karakura Town

"Well, we have some good news, some bad news, and some really bad news. Which do you want first?" Kisuke asked the group.

"I guess logically it'd make the most sense to just go in that order. Either way we'll be getting all the same information." Uryu answered with a push on his glasses.

"Well, I suppose you're right about that. So, the good news is, I found another Garganta. The bad news is, it's in another town, and the worst news is, we still don't have a way of opening it." 

"Well, that's still certainly better than nothing. It's a start. Thank you very much Mr. Urahara and Yoruichi. If there's anything we can do to help speed up the process, please let us know." Rukia humbly requested. 

"As a matter of fact." Yoruichi replied. "There is something you and Renji can do. Kisuke and I need to return to the soul society to visit the Department of Research and Development. We think it's reasonable that Captain Kurotsuchi might have information that can help us. Can you and Renji please go to Tokyo and scout out the new Garganta? We need to find out exactly where it is and how we'll approach it once it comes time to open it." 

"Yes, of course! Absolutely!" Rukia and Renji both proclaimed in unison. And they were off, leaving Chad and Uryu to twiddle their thumbs. Good thing they were good at that. :) 👍

Back to Gueco Mundo

"So, I'm still alive. You want another go, eh?" Ichigo egged Grimmjow on. Orihime shot him a look as if to say, 'Shut up, are you nuts!? Do you not remember what he was doing to you!?' 

Ichigo chuckled. "Relax, Orihime. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

She knew that was true. But she'd also just watched him be quickly beaten to unconsciousness, twice, and was about to have to watch it all over again. She was, however, grateful she wasn't in his place. She knew she wasn't strong enough to endure that level of pain. Just watching was pushing her to her limits. 

"Hey, so you're finally up, Ichigo. Good. I was getting bored. Hey, Orihime. Don't forget your promise. Do not look away. No matter what."


	6. Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow finally starts to put his plan into action. Ichigo, however, still isn't exactly sure what's actually about to happen, though. This is the final 'tame' chapter before things start to get 'serious'.

It's hard to imagine the unimaginable. Unless, of course, you've lived through it, or watched someone you love live through it. 

"So, I understand you intend to keep playing games with my body, and make Orihime fix me every time you break me. That's some other level of fucked up. How'd you even come up with something like that?" Ichigo was putting on a tough act. 

"Well, in a way, I guess you could say it's the girl's fault. She fixed my arm after Ulquiorra cut it off. Then, after I found out that Ulquiorra had killed you, I just couldn't have that. I made her heal you then so we could fight to the death. But you didn't do your job." Grimmjow growled. 

"You had one job, Ichigo. To fight me until one of us was dead. You didn't. So when I started taking my revenge, I was so angry that I couldn't hold back and I realized I was going to kill you with my third strike if I didn't get you healed first, and like she said while you were sleeping, it doesn't matter that I take your Pride if you're dead. I need you to stay alive. With these memories intact. Without your Pride. And without her respect. You don't even have a clue what's to come, boy. Neither does she. And she's already promised to watch everything I do to you hehe." Grimmjow licked his lips suggestively as he finished. 

"Oh, is that so? That was a nice speech there. Were you practicing that while I was out?" Ichigo grinned smugly at his sick burn.

"No, I wouldn't waste my time on something like that. I was planning my next course of action with that body of yours. Do ya think yer ready, Boy?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Bring it on, old man! Bankai!"

At that, Ichigo and Grimmjow were dancing around each other in the sky, sparks flying from their blades crashing into one another, bursts of spiritual pressure flying everywhere. Ichigo seemed to be holding his own ok, but he wasn't gaining any kind of upper hand at all. Grimmjow seemed to be putting in enough effort to exert himself, but he was obviously still just playing around. He wasn't even in his released form yet. 

Suddenly something changed. Grimmjow got tired of playing and grabbed Ichigo's blade again, this time also grabbing Ichigo's face. He pushed Ichigo down through the air by his face until he hit the ground. When they landed, Grimmjow's blade was pointed at Ichigo's chest, but hadn't penetrated it. Ichigo had a tail, and a mask. He had hollowfied to prevent himself from being skewered to the ground again. Grimmjow snickered, grabbed Ichigo's mask, and ripped it off as hollow Ichigo and Ichigo both screamed and writhed in pain. 

"You know what I just did to ya, boy? I just injured your hollow. Only you can rip it off without harming it. Now you can't use him again until you're both healed." Grimmjow declared smugly over Ichigo's shaking, worn out body. 

"It's funny we keep ending up like this, I'm almost starting to think you want to be under me-"

"Get the fuck off me with that shit! What the hell are you talking abo-"

Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. While he struggled on the ground for air, Grimmjow took the opportunity to get the collar. He walked up to Ichigo, who was still balled up on the ground, but had started to get his breath back. Grimmjow sat on Ichigo, holding him down with his weight. Again he used one hand to pin Ichigo's arms down and the other to get the collar around his neck. 

"Pheeeeeeeewwwww, that's hot!" Grimmjow whistled, smiling wildly. 

"What is this thing!? Get it off!" 

"Nope, way too hot. That thing ain't coming off anytime soon hehe." 

"Bastard!" Ichigo tried to fire a Getsuga Tensho at Grimmjow, but nothing happened. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Ichigo yelled in disbelief. 

"It's a little something I had SzayelAporro whip up just especially for you." Grimmjow snickered, unable to hide his pleasure at seeing Ichigo in such a helpless state, but not quite grasping it yet. 

"See, it's not just any ol' collar, it's a choke collar. But it doesn't get big enough to be slipped off. You have to unlock it. If I pull on this chain attached to it, it gets tighter." 

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo, and lifted up on the chain enough to get him on his tiptoes, and he couldn't breathe. Grimmjow just couldn't get enough of that face. Such panic, defiance, and beauty, all at once. 

"That's not all, either. It also seals off the spiritual pressure of particularly strong Soul reapers, hollows, and Arrancars, and even Espada, hahahaha!" Grimmjow laughed in Ichigo's face as he verged on the edge of unconsciousness. He let go and Ichigo fell into a limp pile on the ground. He wasn't really injured, yet. He just needed to get his breath back. 

"Now it's starting to get fun."  
That got a glare from Ichigo. 

"You're mine, now. Boy." He growled, yanking Ichigo to his knees with the chain. "Stay on your knees. If you disobey me, I can't say what'll happen to your girl over there. Oh, and no biting."

Ichigo looked confused as Grimmjow grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "Why would I bite you?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, just laughed a little. As he put the handcuffs on, Ichigo asked "So what do these do huh?" 

Grimmjow laughed a little harder. "I dunno, hold your hands together? What else would they do?"

"I just figured they were a part of your BDSM kit from SzayelAporro." Ichigo snickered.

Grimmjow giggled. "Nope, they don't do nothin special, I got 'em from Adam & Eve."

Ichigo's cheeks got red. 'Why all the weird vaguely suggestive jokes?' He wondered. But he didn't want to push the matter further and embarrass himself any more. He had already decided to just endure this session, let Orihime heal him, and let Grimmjow wear himself out. He just had to be strong, and patient. He was good at that. Or so he thought.....

What he wasn't prepared for, was, well, anything that happened next. 

Grimmjow finished fastening the handcuffs and collar in a way that kept Ichigo on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back, those cuffs hooked to cuffs on his ankles, and all of them connected to the collar, behind his back. 

Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo. He looked Serious. He leaned down to Ichigo's face, grabbed his chin, and repeated in his ear, softly.

"Remember. No biting." Then Ichigo realized he must've meant from before, when he tried to bite Grimmjow's tongue. But that had been ineffective. Ichigo was even more confused. Grimmjow grabbed the top of Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back, plunging his tongue down Ichigo's throat until he started to choke. Grimmjow let go, roughly, tossing Ichigo's head to the side a bit warranting another glare. Ichigo's face was red. Partly from blushing and partly from choking. 

Grimmjow pulled up on the chain of Ichigo's collar just enough to be uncomfortable. He wrapped the end of it around his upper arm, clenching it against his body so he could keep Ichigo where he wanted him and still have both hands free. 

Suddenly, Grimmjow undid the sash holding his pants up. He didn't take them off though. Ichigo was still confused. He was as tied up as could be. What was the sash for?

Then Grimmjow pulled the front of his pants out enough to release it. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was now at eye level with. But he was still confused. What the hell was going on? He couldn't begin to imagine.....


	7. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends have a plan now, and start to put it into action. Meanwhile, Grimmjow has started to turn up the dial in his plans for Ichigo and his body. Orihime tries her best to help him, but there's not much she can do.

Renji and Rukia returned from Tokyo with their report on the Garganta. Kisuke and Yoruichi returned with information from Kurotsuchi, and Chad and Uryu were still playing rock paper scissors in the office. Ururu and Ginta were doing chores as usual and Tensai was babysitting as per the norm. They all huddled around the table, preparing their game plan. 

But Back in Gueco Mundo....

"So, whaddya think?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK!?!? What the hell are you doing? I'd ask if you're crazy but I think we already know the answer to-" 'unh!'

"Shut up already!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he thrust into Ichigo's open mouth. He just stood there for a few seconds to watch Ichigo's initial reaction. His eyes were squinted shut as if he were trying to pretend he were somewhere else and this wasn't happening to him. 

"This won't do at all. You need to look up at me, like a good sexy little slut, hehehe, or have you forgotten about your orders to obey me?" Ichigo looked reluctantly up at Grimmjow as Grimmjow looked over at Orihime. 

"Hey, girl, that reminds me. Make sure you keep watching too. Hate for ya to miss this." She just stared blankly. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look her direction. He was trying his best to ignore what was filling his mouth, rubbing the entrance to the back of his throat, almost triggering his gag reflex. It was hard to ignore though, looking up into Grimmjow's eyes as his dick filled his mouth to the brim. It was salty. His jaw was already getting sore from trying to hold it open so far, as he was instructed not to bite. Apparently an Arrancar's hard skin doesn't apply to this area.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's stuffed face, his sad brown eyes looking up at him under his shaggy orange bangs.

"Damn, you look sexy with your mouth full like that."

At that, Grimmjow started thrusting himself into Ichigo's mouth, making all sorts of delicious muffled whimpers come from his beautiful small figure.

He picked up the pace, grabbing Ichigo's hair and the back of his head, he thrust so deep that Ichigo gagged and struggled to get away, but Grimmjow clung tighter to Ichigo's head. He kept thrusting deeper and faster barely giving Ichigo any time to breathe. Tears started forming in the corners of Ichigo's eyes. This just turned Grimmjow on even more. He held the back of his head and plugged his nose, thrusting long and deep into his throat as he came, he stayed there until Ichigo passed out again. He pushed Ichigo off him by his forehead. His unconscious body hit the ground, come spilling out of his mouth. He started choking on it. Grimmjow fastened his pants and went to get some water. 

Orihime ran to Ichigo's side and tried her best to help him. He was barely conscious, so she was having a hard time getting him to breath again. She sat him up and hit him on the back a few times. He was concious, but still pretty out of it. Grimmjow came back with some water. 

"Here, have him drink this. It'll help." 

Reluctantly, she took it. She had to wipe off the last of the come dripping from Ichigo's mouth with a piece of his torn robes from earlier, and he threw up suddenly. Though not much, as he hadn't eaten in awhile. 

"Tsk. What a waste of perfectly good come. Oh well. There's plenty more where that came from." He turned and left while Orihime tried to get Ichigo to drink. 

He heard what Grimmjow just said. He knew what it meant. He didn't want to be near Orihime, but he drank the water. He needed it. He couldn't look at her. He just lay there in the sand. Still bound, trying to escape into his subconscious. 

Ichigo was suddenly jolted awake when Grimmjow came back and lifted him off the ground by his collar. Holding him at eye level, he glared into Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo glared back. 

"So." Grimmjow growled with excitement. "Ya ready for more?"

Ichigo wanted to retort with some snarky remark, but he'd finally gotten it. Nothing mattered. Nothing made any difference. He was Grimmjow's toy and Orihime had to watch. Ichigo just wanted to disappear while his body was ruined by this man. But his inner hollow was injured, and Zangetsu couldn't do anything with the spiritual pressure blocking collar on. Ichigo was totally trapped. There was nothing he could do. 

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm talking to you!" Grimmjow lifted him completely off the ground by the chain on his collar, completely choking him. He punched him in the gut again and threw him back down on the ground. Still completely bound. 

"Listen up. That water we drank had a stimulant in it. It'll make your body enjoy what I'm going to do to you. But you're still going to hate it. See, I need to take your Pride. And I know how stubborn you are. If I just do this to you and let you go, it'll hurt, it'll bother you for awhile, but you're strong, so you'll get over it. But If I can make your body enjoy it, you're going to blush every time you think about it. You'll hate yourself for that. You'll never get over that." Grimmjow smiled wickedly as Ichigo looked at him, a bit surprised, but at this point Ichigo was resigned to expect the worst from here on out. 

"See, I've really thought of everything to make this 'as much fun' for us as possible. After all, that's what friends are for...."

Meanwhile in Karakura Town

"So, we're all going to have to figure out our own ways to get to the garganta with the pieces for the gate. We can't all travel in one group. That'd be too conspicuous. We can't assume Grimmjow is the only one who's been visiting the world of the living. If we get spotted and Grimmjow gets tipped off, Ichigo will be screwed. We gotta save Ichigo and Orihime, Got it everyone!?" Kisuke asked with a joyful grin on his face. 

"AYE!!!" Replied everyone in the group all together. 

As Kisuke turned to leave, he looked back over his shoulder, "After all, that's what friends are for."


	8. Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra shows up in the middle of Grimmjow's sick games, and gets dragged into it. He initially wanted to get out of there quickly, but when Grimmjow forces him to stay, he starts to feel sorry for Ichigo. Meanwhile, Ichigo begins to realize the situation he's in, and tries to figure out how to cope with what's happening. Orihime just sits by and watches, as instructed.

As Ichigo dangled from the chain on his collar, face to face with Grimmjow, unable to breathe or speak, a panic set in. Why was his body starting to feel warm and tingly? Was he about to pass out again? His eyes became frantic like a wild animal's, and Grimmjow threw him on the ground. Ichigo coughed for awhile, trying to catch his breath, and figure out what was happening to him. He felt his face get hot and turn red, his heartrate picked up, and his breathing got deeper. All of the sudden, the area between his legs started to tingle. A new wave of panic set in. He did not want Orihime to see this. And he knew Grimmjow was sure to make that happen. 

Ichigo laid on his side, hands still tied behind his back, to his neck and feet. He tried to calm his mind. Lower his heartrate, slow his breathing. Think about something calming. Forget about Grimmjow and Orihime for just a minute. Brea-   
"Bam!" "Uughhh!!!" 

Out of nowhere, Grimmjow's foot rammed into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo would've thrown up again if there had been anything to throw up. 

"You're boring me! I need to see those reactions of yours. If you're going to keep them hidden, I'll get them from your girl." Grimmjow grinned, knowing he had Ichigo's attention now. 

Ichigo glanced at Orihime briefly, but still couldn't look her in the eyes. 

"Don't you lay a hand on her!!!! I'll kill you, you bastard!!!! You hear me!?!?" 

"Yeah, now I do. That's more like it, heh." Grimmjow met Ichigo's glare with a humourous kinda grin. Every piece of his finely laid trap was coming together just perfectly.

"Well well well, just what exactly is going on here? Ichigo Kurosaki? Why on Earth are you tied like that? Orihime Inoue? What ever are you doing back here already? Miss me?" Ulquiorra almost smiled. Almost. 

"Hey, Ulquiorra, nice of you to stop by. I'm just playing a little game with these two. Wanna watch?"

"Game?" Ulquiorra's interest was piqued, though he'd never show it. "What kind of game involves tying up the boy? And why is that girl here?"

"As punishment for not killing me in battle, and instead, leaving me like a dying stray dog in the street, Ichigo has to endure everything that I do to his body. And Orihime has to watch for added shame value. Also, when he passes out, she heals him so we can start all over again. Pretty fun, eh?"

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo managed to glance at him briefly. Ulquiorra looked stunned for just a second. Ichigo saw it. It was like he didn't like seeing Ichigo in such a state. Maybe it spoke more to his concern for Grimmjow's state of mind. 

"Well, it's certainly a unique concept. I'm jealous I didn't think of it first." Ulquiorra tried to casually escape before he got drawn into Grimmjow's mental breakdown. He turned to leave, waving behind him, then 'click,' his eyes widened. His hand reached up to his throat where he felt a collar with a chain, just like Ichigo's. 

"Grimmjow, unhand me at once! This is not funny."

"Oh? I find it hilarious. Both of my 'Kings' tied up and helpless? Yes, please. Now, how should I play with my new dolls? Do you wanna play Doctor? Nurse? Maybe you just wanna fuck?" Grimmjow laughed. 

"Oh well, we'll figure something out. Either way, we're sure to have a lot of 'fun'." He grinned.

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow. He'd always known that someday Grimmjow would lose it. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd be caught in one of his snares, at the mercy of his emotional state. Ulquiorra knew what the collars were. He helped SzayelAporro develop them. 

"Well, you got me, Grimmjow. Very funny. Now it is time to let me go."

"Nope. Can't pass up an opportunity this good." He laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ulquiorra, if you want to come out of this fairly unscathed, just cooperate. You'll be fine. Ichigo, on the other hand...." Grimmjow glanced at the boy and grinned. 

"He needs to survive. He doesn't need to make it out ok, though. In fact, this whole trap was designed to fuck him up. Now, be a pal, and help your old bud Grimmjow out one last time?" He feigned a pleading, desperate expression.

"What do you mean, one last time?" Ulquiorra was puzzled. 

"When this is all over, it is my intention for Ichigo to finally finish what he started. I want him to live on, with these memories. And Orihime having to watch and heal him is just icing on the cake." He snickered.

'Wow, he's really snapped. When I attack, I go for the kill. Ichigo is strong. A good fighter. To see him like this, and to see Grimmjow enjoying doing this to him. It's dark, even for an Espada.' Ulquiorra thought to himself. 

"Ok, Grimmjow. I'll cooperate. If it will help bring this madness to an end. I'm sure I can endure it for the sake of bringing you to your death." Ulquiorra said calmly.   


"Great." Grimmjow smiled. 

"What I need you to do is simple. Follow me." 

Grimmjow motioned with a finger toward himself. He walked Ulquiorra to a bench-like table and pushed him onto his back on it. He managed to cuff Ulquiorra's hands together behind him underneath the bench. 

"Good, that's going to make everything a lot easier for me." Grimmjow was delighted. 

He cuffed Ulquiorra's feet to the legs of the table. He didn't fight back really, it was useless and he'd already said he'd cooperate. Grimmjow didn't need to trick Ulquiorra into getting cuffed to the bench, he wasn't terribly adverse to this kind of play. But what Grimmjow was doing to Ichigo wasn't play. That was just cruel. For the sake of being cruel. Ulquiorra was a bit concerned about being strapped down, but that was more for Ichigo's sake. 

When Grimmjow finished securing Ulquiorra, he went back to Ichigo, sending Orihime back to her observation area. He kicked Ichigo in the stomach, but not a full force kick this time. Just enough to wake him up......... 

...........So he could feel the real kick. He went flying and rolled a few times, which was painful, being tied up the way he was. 

"Who the fuck told you it was nap time!? Huh!?" He kicked him again. "I said get the fuck up!!!" He spit the words.

Ichigo glared at him. "Are you blind, or just dumb?" He yelled between gasps, panting hard.

"I can't, tied up like this. I can barely move!" His body shook.

"Oh, right, sorry. My bad. Here, lemme help you." 

Ichigo knew by now what was going to happen. Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to his knees by his collar, just enough to choke him a little. He plugged Ichigo's nose and suffocated him with another long, deep, violent kiss. Ulquiorra knew what was going on was fucked up. But that just confirmed to him that it was, indeed, 'that' kind of fucked up. 

'Poor kid.' Ulquiorra couldn't believe he was feeling sorry for him. 'I'm afraid to see what he plans to use me for. If not also a tad bit excited.' He thought.

Grimmjow finally let go when Ichigo started convulsing again. He couldn't bear the pleasure seeing Ichigo like that brought him. 

"Ok, boys! Ready to take this up a notch?" Grimmjow sounded excited. 

"Overjoyed." replied Ulquiorra, completely unenthused, as usual. 

Ichigo stared, seemingly at nothing and just swallowed. 

"For this part, I'm going to need you to be able to stand." Grimmjow unhooked his ankles from his hands. 

Ichigo felt relief at first when he was finally able to stand again, but he quickly realized it was completely pointless to feel relief. It's not like what ever was about to be done to him would be lessened just because he was standing. 

Grimmjow lead Ichigo over to Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra just stared into Ichigo's eyes. They were fearful. Familiar. 

Ulquiorra had a good Idea of what was about to happen. Personally, Ulquiorra was ok with it. In fact, he even thought he'd like it, under different circumstances. To his own surprise, he felt saddened by things being made to be this way by a mad man. 

Sensing things were about to begin, Ulquiorra deadened his gaze directly up at the sky. 

"Girl! You need to be sure to follow us so you can watch. If you don't, it's going to get a whole lot worse for Ichigo here." Grimmjow patted him on the back of the shoulders, almost knocking him over. 

"Watch carefully."  
Grimmjow took Ichigo's chain from his collar and looped it through something underneath the bench Ulquiorra was strapped to. When Grimmjow pulled up on the chain, Ichigo's head went down. 

'Shit.' Ichigo, Orihime, and Ulquiorra all thought in unison as they realized what this meant.


	9. To Love Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends are ready to head to the Garganta to enter Gueco Mundo. Grimmjow starts playing with Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Orihime pleads to be allowed to heal Ichigo. Grimmjow, however, has other plans.

The crew finally made it to Tokyo, but the area the Garganta was in was too populated for them to enter it without being seen. Let alone set up the gate without getting stopped by authorities. Yoruichi put in a call to Soi Phon. She requested assistance from the soul society to get proper zoning and building permits. Now it was just a waiting game. And waiting wasn't something Ichigo could afford right now. (I know this part's dumb 😆 I just needed to stall them some more lmao XD )

Back in Grimmjow's Play Palace

Ichigo tried to block reality out of his mind. He didn't want to let himself be broken. He had people to protect. He tried to ignore the fact that Orihime was standing across from him. That she was going to have to watch this. But, of course, as if reading Ichigo's mind, Grimmjow wasn't about to let Ichigo slip out of reality for this. 

"I kinda wonder what it'd be like, to kiss Orihime. Hahaha. Hey, Ichigo, have you two kissed yet!?"

Ichigo just sighed. He could already tell where this was going. Orihime turned beet red. 

"THAT A NO?!?!"   
Silence................  
"Ok, well, I'll kiss her then."

"You bastard! I told you not to lay a hand on her!!!! I'll fucking kill you!!!" Ichigo was pissed. 

"Then go ahead. You two kiss. Make it real. Deep. Meaningful." He snickered.

Orihime blushed as she stepped closer to Ichigo. He was so tied up he couldn't move. He didn't want things to happen like this, at all. But he didn't want Grimmjow touching her. 

"I'm so sorry, Orihime, I can't protect you." Tears ran down his face. Orihime grabbed his chin, lifted his face, and pressed her lips against his, confidently, but gently. She couldn't help but want to wrap her arms around him, but after everything he'd been through, he flinched away from her touch. 

"Ichigo, do not apologize to me. You are protecting me right now! You will be ok, Ichigo. You are strong enough, and I will always know who you really are. Please don't worry about what I think of you. I could never think anything negative of you. This is Grimmjow's doing, not yours! We will get through this together, Ichigo. I'll be here for you no matter what!" 

"I know, Orihime, thank you." For the first time since this started, Ichigo looked up at Orihime and smiled as one last tear fell from his chin.....

.......Onto Ulquiorra's crotch. Ichigo's head had been held over Ulquiorra's crotch this whole time, by the chain on his collar. Grimmjow suddenly yanked, pulling Ichigo off balance so his torso landed across Ulquiorra's mid section. 

"Ok, my good doggie. Use your mouth to undo Ulquiorra's pants."

Shocked stare..........

"You do not want to make me repeat myself!" Grimmjow roared.

Ichigo reluctantly went to work, his face burning. It was surprisingly easy since it was just a sash tied like a shoe string. Pull the right string and it all comes undone. 

"Wow, impressive." Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo blushed, glaring at him.

"Here, I believe this is the bone you were digging for. Right, good doggie?" 

Ulquiorra laughed to himself at the face Ichigo was making. 'If looks could kill.' He thought.

Ichigo had no experience with this kind of thing, but judging from earlier, he's supposed to put it in his mouth? And then what? 

Grimmjow had done all the work earlier, and Ulquiorra was tied down. Was he supposed to suck? Lick? Weren't they called blow jobs? Blowing didn't make any sense. He decided he'd start with licking and see what happened. 

Grimmjow laughed, pleased with what he saw. "I think dogs are supposed to chew on the bone once they find it!" 

Ichigo blushed, hard. "What!? I'm not gonna chew on it!!!! Are you crazy!? Even if I do survive this, then Ulquiorra would kill me for sure if I did something like that!" Ichigo was mad that Grimmjow was making fun of him. 

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra couldn't help but laugh at this insane situation. 

"Just do like ya did to me earlier."  
Grimmjow chuckled. 

"But I didn't do anything! You fucked the shit outta my face until I couldn't breathe!!!" Ichigo was huffing, angry, and beet red.

"Oh yeah, you're right."  
Grimmjow sighed thoughtfully. 

Ichigo hesitantly put his mouth around Ulquiorra's 'bone' but still wasn't really sure what to do next. It started growing in his mouth, filling it. 

Grimmjow pulled the chain up, pulling Ichigo's head down, and kept it there. Ulquiorra let a faint moan escape. 

Ichigo was having a hard time breathing. Ulquiorra's dick was partway down his throat. But at least he could breathe. How long was Grimmjow going to keep him pressed into Ulquiorra's crotch like this?

Grimmjow pinched Ichigo's nose shut. Ulquiorra looked surprised. All the stimulation made him come in Ichigo's mouth. Instinctively, Ulquiorra wanted to pull out, but he couldn't. And Grimmjow wasn't letting Ichigo breathe. 

"You're going to kill him, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra objected calmly. 

"Nah, he's fine, and besides. Orihime is here." Ichigo was struggling and gagging.

Ulquiorra had forgotten she was there. She was standing on the other side, looking at Ichigo, crying. Knowing nothing she could say or do would make Grimmjow allow her to heal him anytime soon. 

"He'll probably just pass out. And if he does, she gets to heal him. And I get to start over. Win win." His evil grin actually sent a shiver down Ulquiorra's spine.

"Well could you atleast take the suffocating young man off of me, please?" Ulquiorra requested impatiently. 

"Sure. Here ya go!" He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, pulled him up, and and covered his mouth with his hand, so as not to spill the come. He placed Ichigo's mouth against Ulquiorra's, and Ichigo inhaled sharply and started choking on semen again, splurting some in Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra just stared in disbelief. Grimmjow threw Ichigo on the floor, coughing and convulsing, barely able to breathe, while he went to get water again. 

"Here, drink this." He returned. Ichigo drank it, and slowly got his breath back. With his hands tied behind him, he had no way to wipe the come off his face. 

Orihime pleaded through tears. "Let me heal him already!"

"That's not our deal, girl. He's still conscious. And I ain't done with him. Not by a long shot."


	10. To Loathe Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends start constructing the gate and Grimmjow just can't figure out what he wants to do to Ichigo's body. The possibilities are endless, and he can't seem to make up his mind. He finally settled on something he thinks will be entertaining.

Word came from the soul society. They got their zoning permits. Now they just needed to build the gate. And pray they weren't too late. 

Meanwhile,   
in Ichigo's own private nightmare.....

"Well, I guess the next logical step is to bump it up another level. Hmm, so many ways this could go...." Grimmjow thought thoughtfully.

"I have an amazing idea! I'll let Ichigo decide how to get himself prepared! Yes." Grimmjow was very pleased with this idea. 

"What the hell does that mean? Prepared for what?!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Grimmjow purred with thick sarcasm. 

"Well, no, actually, but like I have any choice." Ichigo glared. 

"Damn right about that! You're catching on, heheh." Grimmjow was getting excited. 

Ulquiorra knew what Grimmjow was getting at. 

"I think deep down that you know where all this is eventually going, Ichigo. I'll give you a choice. You can have me do what's coming next, which I would love to do. Or you can have Ulquiorra or Orihime do it. Which I would be just as happy to watch. Your choice." 

Ichigo thought he had a vague idea what Grimmjow meant, but how could Orihime do that to him? She's a girl! Wait, but didn't Grimmjow say 'prepare' Ichigo for what's next? How would Orihime 'prepare' him? It was obvious that Ichigo had to choose Grimmjow. He didn't want to subject the other two to anything more than was unavoidable in this situation. This was Grimmjow's deal, they shouldn't have to suffer because of it. 

"Having no other logically sound choice, I guess I have to choose you, Grimmjow. I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to voluntarily put innocent bystanders through anything more than I can help!" Ichigo growled. 

"Well, I'm flattered. Really Ichigo. Now you have another decision to make. Fingers, tongue, toys, or straight to the main course?" Grimmjow was having fun.

Ichigo blushed and looked down. He was now sitting up, in the sand, on his knees. Still bound in the collar and cuffs getup. Grimmjow wasn't allowing him any slack with the chain. He still wasn't entirely sure what was coming, but he definitely didn't like the sounds of tongue, or toys. Toys could be anything. If straight to 'the main course' meant what he thought, he definitely didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the idea of fingers, either, but having to make a decision, they seemed the most well known and least dangerous option. 

Nervously, looking down, and under his breath, he sheepishly answered, "F-fingers." 

Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow purred. "Excellent decision. Heh, heh heheheh."

Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo's chain around his wrist a few times, leaned down and pulled his face up closer to his own. 

"Orihime, watch and see what a hungry dog looks like when you feed it what it craves most." Grimmjow glanced at her as he shoved his two longest fingers from his left hand into Ichigo's mouth, pulling up on the chain while pushing down on his jaw. Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes. He was feeling hot and tingly again. That must've been the same kinda water with the drugs in it a bit ago. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow through halfshut eyes as he continued to massage Ichigo's tongue with his fingers. Drool dripped from his chin. 

"Mmmmm, sexy." Grimmjow moaned. He leaned his face down, grabbed Ichigo's tongue, pulled it out slightly and spit on it. Ichigo flinched, but didn't put up a fight. He was too afraid he'd be made to pass out again. Then he'd have to face Orihime head on again, after what she'd just witnessed. 

"Good boy, you learn quick." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his feet with the chain. Ichigo hadn't realized his feet were still unhooked from his hands from 'servicing' Ulquiorra. 

Grimmjow kept his fingers in Ichigo's mouth, and added his own tongue to the mix, biting Ichigo's upper lip. Ichigo let out a faint moan. 'What? Shit! Now he's going to think I'm enjoying thi-' Grimmjow hungrily jammed his tongue and fingers as far down Ichigo's throat as possible, grunting and moaning. He let go of the chain and grabbed Ichigo directly by the throat, squeezing just hard enough that he started to choke into Grimmjow's mouth, but he could still breathe. Grimmjow didn't know this kind of exhileration and excitement were possible. 

Grimmjow stopped long enough to whisper into Ichigo's mouth, "You're not so tough anymore with your pie hole filled with a man's fingers, are you?" 

Ichigo blushed and glared back into Grimmjow's eyes as he once again overwhelmed Ichigo's mouth with nips, licks, bites, and flicks of his tongue against Ichigo's. Suddenly he bit Ichigo's tongue, just to hold it in place, no blood was drawn. 

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's hair and pressed his face hard into his own, finishing the long passionate kiss with a sloppy and deep suck on Ichigo's tongue. He let go, and Ichigo dropped his head, mouth open, panting for breath. Grimmjow suddenly stuck four fingers in Ichigo's mouth.

"Get them good and wet, or this is going to hurt." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo, though a bit dehydrated by now, tried his best to do as he was told, drawing out as much saliva as he could and coating Grimmjow's fingers with it. Grimmjow then led Ichigo to a pole, pulling him by his hand in his mouth. 

You don't want my fingers to get dry." Ichigo looked cute, being so confused and oblivious, Grimmjow's hand hanging out of his mouth. 

"I'll try my best to make this good for you. But it is going to hurt. Heh heh." Grimmjow sneered. He had pinned the chain of his collar up above Ichigo's head so he couldn't sit or kneel or slump at all. With a slight tug, Ichigo's pants that had been untied this whole time, dropped to the ground, exposing his lean, beautiful body. There was a bar on the ground. Grimmjow cuffed Ichigo's feet to either side of it with his free hand. Ichigo huffed in annoyance and looked down, embarrassed to be seen like this. 

"Wow." Grimmjow seemed genuinely awestruck. "You really are beautiful. This is going to be so much fun! Orihime, you seen this before? Lucky girl." 

She actually hadn't. She wasn't even sure why Grimmjow assumed they were dating. They obviously liked each other, everyone knew it. But they were both too shy to confront eachother about it. She was, however, also taken aback by how pretty Ichigo's body really was. She blushed. 

"So you hadn't. Cute. This'll be even more fun."

With his fingers still twirling around in Ichigo's mouth, drool dripping from the corner of his lip, Grimmjow leaned in and licked it off. With his free hand, he started tracing the muscles in Ichigo's torso, sending shivers through the blushing teens body. Grimmjow grabbed a nipple and squeezed, Ichigo moaned through Grimmjow's fingers, and Grimmjow grabbed the other nipple with his teeth, biting lightly. Ichigo started to pant around the fingers filling his mouth. He turned bright red when he realized he was fully hard now and Orihime was still watching all of this. Grimmjow noticed, too. Finally removing his hand from Ichigo's mouth, he changed course. He planned to use Ichigo's spit for lube "back there," but, this would be more fun, to use his come as lube. 

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo where he was now erect. Startled, Ichigo tried to pull away, but his feet were stuck as Grimmjow stepped on the bar they were bound to, and reached around Ichigo's waist to hold him still. 

"Relax, Ichigo. This is probably going to be the best part for you. The rest is probably not going to feel so good. Unless, of course, you're a masochist, heheh."

Grimmjow smothered Ichigo's face in another deep, passionate kiss, as he stroked him below. He was surprised at Ichigo's size. 'No wonder he's so arrogant.' Grimmjow laughed to himself.   
Although that actually had nothing to do with it. 

He was getting bored with Ichigo's gentle moans and occasional shivers. He wanted to see him fight. Still kissing him, Grimmjow picked him up by the throat, so he started to choke and gasp for air. The sudden panic in Ichigo's eyes turned Grimmjow on to no end. He stroked Ichigo faster, more greedily. Just when he could tell Ichigo was getting close, he stopped and squeezed hard on both his throat and his dick. He carried Ichigo over to Ulquiorra's side. Putting Ichigo's now swollen and twitching part in Ulquiorra's face. He instructed him, "You know what to do, I'll let him breathe when you're done. Ulquiorra took Ichigo into his mouth and in seconds Ulquiorra's mouth was full of Ichigo's come. 

Swallowing it all, Ulquiorra looked up at Ichigo's convulsing body, still struggling for air.

"I thought you said you'd let him breathe?" 

"What? Oh, shit." 'Thump' Ichigo hit the ground as Grimmjow dropped him. "Sorry, I was distracted. That was hot, what you just did."

Unfazed by Grimmjow's words, Ulquiorra just watched as Ichigo choked his breath back in, again.   
  
"I never knew you were so into suffocation play, Grimmjow."

"Honestly, neither did I. But it seems to be the only thing that really scares him, and for some reason, it really turns me on."

Ichigo heard Grimmjow's words. 'So watching me pass out is a turn on for him? Seeing me scared? I'm only scared because if I pass out again, he'll involve Orihime again.'

Ichigo thought to himself. 'I have to be strong, for Orihime. But at this rate, I'm not going to be able to talk before he's done with me.' 

"Shit, Ulquiorra, I was so caught up in enjoying the spectacle of you sucking him off, I forgot to keep his come. It was going to be my lube. Oh well. Guess I'll just use something else." Grimmjow feigned sadness, with an evil grin on his face. 

"Okay, Ichigo. Up." Grimmjow yanked him to his feet again by his collar. Taking the bar off his ankles, he led Ichigo to a few bolts in the ground. He clasped the ankle cuffs to eachother and then to one of the bolts. Next, he freed Ichigo's hands. This was the first time his hands had been in front of him since they'd started. Ichigo felt relief, though he knew it wouldn't last long. It felt good to have even temporary control of his hands back. 

Next, Grimmjow took Ichigo's wrists, cuffed them together again, and hooked them to his collar right under his chin. Ichigo was starting to get concerned again. 

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's hair and pushed him forward and down. 

"Down."

Suddenly Ichigo was looking at his own feet. 

"Good, that's good. Perfect." Grimmjow purred as he knelt down behind Ichigo. Reaching between his ankles, Grimmjow hooked the collar and Ichigo's hands to the same bolt his feet were hooked to. 

"Face down, ass up. I like it. Looks good on you, Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled delightedly. Ichigo blushed and tried to ignore Grimmjow's attempts at flirting, or whatever he thought it was. One thing was for sure. Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying himself.

  



	11. A Deeper Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow starts some serious, messed up stuff in this chapter. Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends are taking forever to get to Gueco Mundo. And I'm really hungry for some rice right now XD

Ichigo's friends were finally ready to start activating the Garganta. Soon they would enter Gueco Mundo, but how long would it take to find Ichigo and Orihime?

How long did they have?

Meanwhile, Grimmjow is done binding Ichigo for their next 'game'.

"Huh, my god, Ichigo, look at you." Grimmjow's voice was shaking with excitement and anticipation. Unable to stop himself, he whipped the end of the chain around and hit Ichigo on the ass, leaving a small cut and nearly knocking him over. Ichigo yelped in pain, but kept his balance. Orihime flinched, but she couldn't cry anymore. She could only stare on in horror at the things being done to Ichigo, things that she never would have thought anyone could ever do to another person. 

"Hmm, I was afraid of that." Grimmjow paused. Then he took the chain, fastened it around Ichigo's waist, and used the piece that led from the collar to his lower back where it was tied as kind of a reign, to help hold Ichigo up. 

"Perfect." Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's body, the fabric of his robes brushing against Ichigo's bare skin felt good. Ichigo blushed and tried to control his breathing. 

Putting his lips to Ichigo's ear, giving it a nip then a kiss, Grimmjow stuck his fingers back in Ichigo's mouth, and whispered. "Ya ready?"

Ichigo wasn't sure what he should be ready for, but he was sure he wasn't 'ready'. 

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and pulled his mouth up to his for an upside down kiss, his fingers still rummaging around for saliva to be used as lube. 

Ichigo was even more dehydrated now, so Grimmjow tried shoving his fingers as far down Ichigo's throat as they would go, hoping that would coax some kind of drooling reaction. When it didn't, Grimmjow opened Ichigo's mouth and spit in it a few times. "Do not swallow, hear me?" Grimmjow thrust his fingers back into Ichigo's mouth to retrieve the spit he just deposited. Finally, he took his fingers out and held them in front of Ichigo's face so he could get a good look and understand what was happening. 

Grimmjow knelt behind Ichigo's arched body and caressed his backside, touching the entrance with each passing, making Ichigo whimper against his will. The drugs must still be in effect. Grabbing the chain around his neck and waist, steadying him for the coming assault, Grimmjow pulled slightly getting a few coughs from Ichigo. His throat must be pretty sore by now. With that, Grimmjow thrust in the first finger, getting a scream and some panting from Ichigo. He left it in there for a minute. 

"How does it feel, Ichigo?" He popped another finger in getting more screams and some fight back from the boy. Grimmjow pulled the chain up tightening the collar around Ichigo's throat, tightening Ichigo around his fingers. 

"Mmmmm. I can't wait to get in here, boy." Grimmjow muttered quietly. He loosened up on the chain, allowing Ichigo to gasp for some air. As he felt Ichigo relax a little, he slid a third finger in. Ichigo yelped and almost collapsed, but Grimmjow held him up with the chains. 

"Ah!" He let go of the chain and hit Ichigo on the ass out of anger. Ichigo gasped and clenched around Grimmjow's fingers again. 

"I can't thoroughly enjoy myself while having to hold him up. Girl, get over here! Now!!!" 

She was terrified, but quietly obeyed because she didn't want to provoke any more harm to Ichigo. 

"Good girl. Ichigo needs your help. He needs you to help him stay standing. The better job you do, the faster this will be over. Not to mention, if you let him fall, the way he's tied, he'd probably break something. If not, I'd break it for him." Grimmjow laughed. 

He moved his fingers inside of Ichigo, getting him to scream and jolt, as he put Orihime's hands on the chain on Ichigo's back. 

"Pull up just enough that Ichigo can't easily breathe or move. Don't let go, no matter what." Grimmjow grinned at her as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Ichigo, holding his hip. Orihime was so stunned that she didn't realize she was choking Ichigo. Finally, she noticed Grimmjow looking down at Ichigo's face, struggling for air. He was laughing at the kid as he violated him with his fingers. She gasped, and loosened up, but she didn't want to let him fall, so she couldn't let loose too much. 

"Ichigo, breathe! Please, try to stay calm. I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded through tears, dripping onto the back of his head.

Apparently, Grimmjow didn't like that, because he suddenly got faster and more rough with his fingers, and hit Ichigo on the ass a few more times before angrily ripping his fingers out, making Ichigo tremble, almost falling again. But Orihime caught him by his throat with the chain. She knew she had to be strong too, or Ichigo would suffer much worse. 

Orihime froze when she saw Grimmjow stand directly behind Ichigo, his hands undoing the rest of the ties holding his pants up. He dropped them to the ground. Ichigo saw them land right behind him. 

"No, Grimmjow. What are you doing? You can't be serious!?" Ichigo was panicking, starting to fight back. Orihime tightened the chain as Grimmjow instructed her with a knowing glare. She looked away, tears forming again in her eyes. She didn't want Ichigo to know she was crying. She wanted be strong for him. Grimmjow laughed at her. 

"Remember our deal, girl." Orihime reluctantly looked at him. When she found Grimmjow's eyes, he smiled, and thrust himself in one motion into Ichigo, to the hilt. Ichigo screamed and coughed, starting to fall. Orihime couldn't hold him up. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's waist and started slamming into him repeatedly. Orihime dropped to the ground, trying to make sure Ichigo could breathe. He could. Kind of.

When Grimmjow saw the relief on Orihime's face, he plunged deeper into Ichigo and cut off his scream by yanking the collar tight, choking him. He tightened around Grimmjow inside of him causing the Arrancar to go nuts. Grimmjow started pounding him harder and faster, blood started dripping onto the sand between them. The sight drove Grimmjow to insanity. He leaned over Ichigo, thrusting rapidly as deep into him as he could, and kissed Ichigo's breathless suffocating mouth as he came. Orihime scrambled back away from the two, worried about what was going to happen to Ichigo. 

Grimmjow let go of the collar and held Ichigo up by his waist, still inside him. Blood and semen spilled out. Ichigo was finally unconscious. His mouth was open. He looked scary. He looked dead. 

"He's alive, girl. Don't worry. I can feel his pulse inside of him. The keys are in my pants on the ground here. I need you to grab them and unlock his cuffs while I hold him up. Then you're free to heal him." 

Orihime scrambled over to Ichigo's side, reached for the pants, and paused when she saw the puddle of blood and semen on the ground between the two. She started to cry again, but grabbed the keys and unlocked Ichigo's binds as fast as she could. 

"Leave the cuffs on, he's gonna need 'em. Just get him unhooked from that bolt and toss the keys to me."

She did as instructed. When Ichigo was finally free, Grimmjow pulled out, releasing a flood of blood and come. He dropped Ichigo there on the ground and walked away. Orihime took off her jacket and covered Ichigo with it. She immediately started healing him. 

Grimmjow almost protested against the jacket, but figured it was fine. He was actually kind of tired too.


	12. Do It All Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends finally make it through the Garganta. Orihime heals Ichigo, and he wakes up with amnesia. Orihime wants him to be able to enjoy the peace of not remembering, if only momentarily, but Ichigo is scared and full of questions.

Kisuke and the others have finally entered Gueco Mundo, but they have no idea where they are. 

Meanwhile, Orihime heals Ichigo's battered body, trying not to cry. 

"Grimmjow, do you plan to keep me tied to this table all day?" Ulquiorra was bored.

"Yeah. Probably. My creative juices are really flowing right now, and I have plans for you, heheh."

"I see. Well, I wish you'd hurry, I had things to do this evening."

"Oh yeah? What kind of things?" Grimmjow fumed. "Not that I care, of course. I'm still not letting you go. But I'm curious what's so important that you don't wanna hang around and have all this fun with me?"

"Nothing that concerns you, since you don't plan on staying."

"Huh, guess you weren't here yet for that part. When I said I had no intentions of staying in Gueco Mundo, and when I was done with, well, this," Grimmjow looked around gesturing at the various traps and Ichigo and Orihime on the ground, and Ulquiorra strapped to the table, "When I'm done breaking Ichigo, and stripping him of his pride, and I've had my fill of fun, that girl's going to heal him so we can finally fight to the death. I'll give Ichigo one last chance to correct his mistake: leaving me alive."

"So you plan to die by Ichigo's hand, after doing all that to him?" Ulquiorra looked a bit confused, but not terribly concerned. 

"Well it's not like I'm just gonna give it to him. I'll probably be pretty tired by then, I'm not having the girl heal me. Ichigo will be fully healed, and pissed. Hopefully. Or maybe he'll go mad and become a drooling puddle of crazy lying on the floor. While that'd be interesting to see, I hope he doesn't. I guess we'll just have to find out, heh."

Ichigo started to wake up, finally. Orihime was relieved, but also scared of what Ichigo's reaction would be like when he remembered what was going on. 

"Ichigo?" She asked in the calmest, gentlest voice she could manage. 

"Orihime?" He groggily opened his eyes. He smiled at her. 

Her heart filled with joy for a brief moment. 'Wait, he hasn't remembered yet what's happening.'

He tried to sit up, but his hands and feet were still bound, and he still had the collar on, and his lower back ached horribly, not to mention his sore throat and dehydration. 

"What the hell happened to me? I feel like I just came out of a drying machine." Orihime was relieved that, even if just for a little bit, Ichigo could forget the horrors he'd just experienced. She couldn't answer him. She was afraid of what would happen when his memory came back. 

"Ichigo, I- I'm glad you're ok."

"What do you mean? Why are you so sad? And why am I cuffed? And wait, why the hell am I naked!?!! Orihime!?!? Your jacket!?!? There's no way you did this!?!?"

Orihime looked up and gasped as Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo. 

"So, you're awake, huh?" Grimmjow sneered as he lifted Ichigo up by the collar. "Ready to continue, I take it?"

"What!? Continue what!?" Ichigo asked trying to lift himself up from the collar by grabbing Grimmjow's wrist. Grimmjow dropped him. He landed flat on his butt and cried out in pain as he curled up on his side, wincing. 'Damn, what the hell is going on, and why am I in so much pain!?' He wondered.

"No, Grimmjow, he's not healed yet. He was barely even awake yet, please give me some more time!"  
Orihime pleaded. 

"Fine, I have some preparations to make anyway, heh.   
Do your best, girl."

Orihime grabbed her jacket and went immediately back to Ichigo. She covered him back up and put her healing barrier back over him. 

"Orihime, what the hell is going on?" 

"You still don't remember? That's probably not a good thing. Grimmjow wants you to remember, and if he finds out you don't, he'll do something awful to you." She began to cry. She didn't want to worry him, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to remember, but even more, she didn't want Grimmjow to find out that he didn't remember. 

"Your memory will probably come back when I'm finished healing you. Ichigo........... (Now sobbing) I'm so sorry Ichigo! I'm trying to be strong for you, I wish I didn't have to heal you for Grimmjow, and I wish you didn't have to remember. I wish I knew what to do."

"What!? Orihime, please don't cry! What happened!? Was it it really that bad!?" Ichigo started to cough. He was really dehydrated. But Orihime knew the only water he could get was drugged. Then it dawned on her. She was actually pretty thirsty too. She figured Grimmjow would probably give her normal water. But what would he do if he saw Orihime give it to Ichigo. What would happen if she asked for water for both of them? Would he give Orihime normal water and Ichigo drugged water? Then maybe she could switch them without Grimmjow or Ichigo noticing. And she could just not drink hers. She figured it was worth a try. 

"Uh, um, Mr. Grimmjow, sir? I'm thirsty, and Ichigo is really dehydrated. Could we maybe get just a little water? P-please?" 

"Um, sure, I guess. But all I have is the drugged stuff. That ok? Heh."

It was worth a try.   
"Uh, well, I, Uh guess, if that's all you have, we'll take it." 

"K, here."   
"Um, thank you very much Mr. Grimmjow."

Ichigo watched the weird exchange in amazement. 'What the hell was going on? Drugged water? Why would Orihime so willingly accept drugged water? And why is she being so polite? And why am I still naked!!!' Ichigo wondered in disbelief. 

"Orihime, what was that? Why did you take drugged water from Grimmjow, and thank him for it!?"

"Um, it's hard to explain. Trust me, Ichigo. You'll remember later. For now, just enjoy not remembering. Drink the water, you need it. It's not dangerous, the drugs just make you feel....... uuummm ....... better? I guess, in a way?" Orihime blushed as she took a sip to show Ichigo that she was sure it was safe. His throat was on fire, and he was really thirsty. 

"Ok, Orihime. I trust you."  
He drank, half expecting to fall on the floor dead. But, nothing happened. Orihime wasn't feeling anything either. 

"Oh, Orihime, about the water. The drug doesn't do anything until it gets triggered by outside stimuli."

"Oh." She blushed as she remembered what he was talking about. Through all of this, Orihime had noticed that Ichigo seemed to be pretty resigned and complacent when nothing was being done to him. But when Grimmjow started 'playing' with him, Ichigo's whole body seemed to burst into flames. The sounds he made seemed like he really enjoyed it, but the defeated shameful look in his eyes told the truth. It was breaking him. And it killed Orihime to watch. But she promised that she would not let him go through it alone. No matter what. 

"What does he mean, triggered?" 

"Ichigo, I asked you to trust me. You said you did. You'll remember soon. But, I don't want you to. I would do anything to keep you from having to remember. But there's nothing I can do. You don't understand right now because you're in shock. There's no way out for us, Ichigo, until Grimmjow is satisfied." 

The realization of the truth of those words finally broke Orihime's last glint of hope for Ichigo making it out of this in a sane state of mind. She wouldn't abandon him, she wouldn't let him suffer alone. But that's all she could do. She couldn't save him, she couldn't protect him. She could only watch and pray, that he would somehow survive and emerge the same boy she'd always known. But deep in her heart, she knew that that boy was already dead. He just didn't remember it right now. Soon, he would die all over again.


	13. Prepare Yourself, Kurosaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends have entered Gueco Mundo. Ichigo's memories return, and Grimmjow discovers that letting Ulquiorra play with Ichigo is extremely hot to watch.

Kisuke and the others have landed in the desert in the middle of nowhere in Gueco Mundo. Uryu devised a plan where they all walk in separate directions in a straight line for 3 hrs. Then turn around and head back the way they came and meet back in 3 more hrs. Surely, someone will have spotted some kind of landmark to help them figure out which way to go. Especially if those capable of it used flash step. 'Prepare yourself, Kurosaki, we're coming to save you!' 

Meanwhile, Ichigo tried to recall what's happened to him that's got Orihime so shaken up. 

"Ichigo, please relax and let me heal you. Don't try to force yourself to remember. I'm afraid....."

"Afraid? Of what? You're scaring me, what could seriously be so bad, Orihime?"

"No, I don't want to scare you. Just try to remember who you are, Ichigo. Your friends, who you want to protect, who want to protect us. No matter what happens to you Ichigo, we love you and we respect you, and we need you. We're here for you, always. No matter what. Promise me right now that you'll always remember that!!! No matter what, Ichigo!!!!" Orihime gasped in shock as she realized she was now yelling through tears. Ichigo did look scared now. 'Oh no, I did scare him.'

"Ichigo?" Orihime pleaded.

Scenes from the day's events suddenly flooded Ichigo's memories. Grimmjow shoving himself down his throat, plugging his nose as he came, suffocating him into unconsciousness, his mouth being pulled down over Ulquiorra's dick by this collar on his neck, and choking on his sperm, Grimmjow tying Ichigo into a humiliating position while forcing Orihime to help hold him up while Grimmjow fucked him into unconsciousness from behind. 

"Orihime, I-" 

"Ah, good, you're all better now, I see!" Grimmjow growled from behind Ichigo, picking the boy up completely by his throat. 

Lowering Ichigo so he could stand, the cuffs and chains jingling, Grimmjow put their foreheads together. He looked Ichigo in the eye, met by a death glare.   
  
"Prepare yourself, Kurosaki." 

Grimmjow turned Ichigo around roughly, and kicked him in the back so he fell on his face, unable to catch himself because of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Grimmjow straddled Ichigo from behind. One by one he took the cuffs off and replaced them with leather bands that had loops and clasps on them. He put some just above Ichigo's knees as well. He grabbed the bar from earlier and fastened Ichigo's knees to it so he couldn't close his legs. Next Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's arms behind him, fastening his right wrist to his left elbow and vice versa. Then he fastened Ichigo's ankles together again, and fastened them to his arms so he couldn't straighten his legs. One last thing and the preparations would be done. He put a larger, more sturdy collar over the choke collar he already had on and picked Ichigo up by it. His body hung from Grimmjow's grip, completely bound and helpless. Unable to move even a single muscle. Grimmjow was pleased.

This collar didn't choke Ichigo as badly, but it really hurt to hang from it. Ichigo tried to stay calm and focus on breathing. Grimmjow carefully lowered Ichigo down onto his knees in the hot sand. 

"Stay right there." Grimmjow laughed. Knowing the boy couldn't possibly go anywhere. 

Ichigo looked up and saw Orihime standing there, watching. She looked like she could cry, but wasn't yet. 

"Orihime?!" Ichigo blushed and looked down.

"Ichigo, a-are you, o-kay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mostly. I remember now. I don't know if I'm in shock or what. It doesn't really seem real yet. Maybe that's good?"

"I don't know, Ichigo. But I feel like the longer you can hold on to yourself, the better you'll come out of this. Something keeps telling me that's the only way. Please remember us, Ichigo, don't lose yourself. We can't lose you."

"Orihime, I made a promise to you. And I intend to keep it. I won't forget you, and I won't lose myself. Grimmjow wants to take my pride. But he doesn't understand that that's something he can never do. My pride is mine. I own it. No one can take it away. I have to let go of it. Grimmjow can't make me do that. If he wants me to kill him, then that's exactly what I plan to do. In the meantime, you'll just have to trust that I'm strong enough to handle this, and don't you let yourself get lost, worrying about me. I'm right here, Orihime. And I'll always be right here. That's a promise." 

Those words both comforted and frightened Orihime. She desperately didn't want to lose Ichigo. But it was also hard to watch him suffer like this. But she made a promise, and like Ichigo, she intended to keep it. 

Orihime flinched as Grimmjow approached and grabbed the chain on the choke collar around Ichigo's neck. He yanked Ichigo across the hot sand, to Ulquiorra's side, who was still strapped to the table. There was now a metal contraption above Ulquiorra with a hook on it. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up by the bigger collar and laid him face to face on top of Ulquiorra. Ichigo looked into the eyes of the Arrancar who once killed him. 'He's still here? What did he do to piss off Grimmjow? Or was this really just to spite me? Make me do these things with the man who once... or twice.... killed me?'

"Ichigo, you're looking well. Last I saw of you, I thought you might die." Ulquiorra's expression was off. 

Ichigo looked panicked as Grimmjow lifted him up again by the throat, letting his knees rest on Ulquiorra's thighs. If he weren't an Arrancar, it would probably hurt. Grimmjow looped the collar onto the hook. He fastened the bar between Ichigo's legs to the table below him and Ulquiorra. Now he really couldn't move at all. Grimmjow released Ulquiorra's hands, but his waist and feet were still strapped down. He gave a questioning glance towards Grimmjow.

"Fuck Ichigo's mouth with your hand. Make it good. Hahaha."

Ulquiorra complied, cramming his four fingers down Ichigo's throat until he gagged. Ulquiorra used that saliva to massage Ichigo's tongue between his fingers. Suddenly Grimmjow shoved his four fingers in underneath Ulquiorra's, pulling down so Ichigo's mouth was wide open. He spit on Ichigo's tongue a couple times, and let Ulquiorra continue. The drugs were making Ichigo feel incredible, and that made him feel sick. Grimmjow came back around and slapped Ichigo hard a couple times on each cheek as Ulquiorra continued to ravish Ichigo's mouth with his fingers. Ichigo winced, panting. Ulquiorra started feeling something he'd never felt before. He was enjoying this somehow. Too much. 

"Can I kiss him, Grimmjow?"

"Huh? Um, I guess...." Grimmjow was surprised, but too excited to think much of it. Ulquiorra placed his mouth on Ichigo's. He was incredibly gentle. Almost, loving? Ichigo's eyes went from squinting in denial to wide open with shock and disbelief. 

Ulquiorra smiled sweetly and knowingly at Ichigo, like it was their secret, that Ulquiorra really wanted Ichigo to feel good, to enjoy it. He traced Ichigo's lips with his tongue, Ichigo's face flushed, shivers went down his spine. Grimmjow and Orihime both stared, captivated by this surprising reaction. Ulquiorra and Ichigo have chemistry. It's beyond drugged water. 

'What's Ulquiorra's deal? He actually like the kid or something? If so, that raises the stakes, hehe,' Grimmjow thought, feeling a new opportunity to fuck Ichigo up coming into play. 

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra traced Ichigo's pecks and abs with his long white fingertips, occasionally 'accidentally' brushing against his area, stirring up shivers and noises from Ichigo. Ulquiorra nuzzled Ichigo's ear, sending a tickling sensation through his body, making him move, the jingling of the straps and chains turning both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on even more. 

"Let go, Ichigo," Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, before returning his fingers to Ichigo's mouth. This time he was more rough, trying to get Ichigo to drool as much as possible. Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow. It didn't take much to figure out what this contraption was for. Ulquiorra wanted Ichigo to be prepared. He wanted him to enjoy this.

He whispered in Ichigo's ear one more time.... "Prepare yourself, Kurosaki." 


	14. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and the others are hard at work looking for Ichigo and Orihime. Grimmjow really messes Ichigo up in this chapter.

Kisuke and the others finally met back up and began discussing what they had each found. Which wasn't much. Mostly just sand. Uryu thought he had an idea, but wasn't sure it would work. 

"This might sound dumb, but maybe the dead bushes are the hint we need. If I remember correctly, the menos forest trees tips stick out above the sand. That's what these bushes are. The closer to Las Noches we get, the taller and more plentiful the trees become. Did anyone happen to notice more bushes that were taller?" 

"Actually, Uryu, that's quite ingenious, and you're exactly right," replied Kisuke. "So, anyone? It seems Uryu and I must either have been heading away from Las Noches, or parallel to it."

"Yeah, actually, I did!" Exclaimed Rukia, happy to finally have a solid hint as to what to do next. 

"But, wait? How do we know Grimmjow took Orihime and Ichigo to Las Noches at all?" Renji asked, concerned. 

"That's an excellent question, Renji! We don't! But, it does make sense to at least begin our search by finding something we're familiar with to minimize wasting time getting lost. Even if they're not in Las Noches, they're almost certain to be somewhere nearby."

"Ok, well then, I say we quit standing around talking and let's go find Ichigo!" Exclaimed Renji. 

"And Orihime." Added Chad, unenthusiastically.

"Of course, right, and Orihime!"   
Renji corrected himself, smiling.

And the friends were off to find Ichigo, and, of course, Orihime. 

Meanwhile, in Grimmjow's Domain......

Ichigo hung above Ulquiorra by the large collar over the choke collar. His hands and feet bound solidly together at the center of his back, a bar holding his knees apart. Ulquiorra was lubing up his fingers thoroughly inside of Ichigo's mouth. He'd never thought something like this could turn him on so much. He wanted to crush Ichigo with pleasure. But since Grimmjow was in charge, and Ulquiorra was tied down to the table underneath Ichigo, he just had to make do with fingering Ichigo's mouth and teasing him with touches and kisses. 

Ulquiorra was having trouble getting Ichigo to drool much, however. They were in a desert, for probably about an entire day now, and Ichigo had only had a few small cups of water. Ulquiorra motioned for water from Grimmjow. Smirking, he obliged. 

He returned with the water quickly. Ulquiorra knew it was drugged. That made him happy. He took a sip, which confused Ichigo. He thought the water was for him. And besides, Arrancars only eat or drink if they want to. They don't need to.....

Ulquiorra didn't swallow it. He put his lips on Ichigo's and spread them with his tongue, some of the water glistened down Ichigo's chin. It felt cold. Ichigo realized how thirsty he was, and without thinking, licked the water off his lips. He blushed when he noticed Ulquiorra grin at that. 

"You need to drink, Ichigo. Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be." 

"There are more conventional ways to drink water, ya know." Ichigo panted half-heartedly.

Ulquiorra took another sip, this time more forcefully pushing it into Ichigo's mouth. To his astonishment, after only a little poking and prodding, Ichigo opened his lips, letting the water mixed with Ulquiorra's saliva, pass through. He swallowed, and allowed Ulquiorra to wash the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo couldn't help it, suddenly he felt aroused by Ulquiorra's gentle and soothing presence in his mouth. Compared to what Grimmjow had done, this was bliss.   
  
Ulquiorra took another sip, and again eagerly deposited a watery kiss into Ichigo's mouth. He grabbed the top of Ichigo's hair and the back of his neck, pulling himself into Ichigo's mouth. His tongue caressed and swept around Ichigo's. Ulquiorra had never acted or felt like this way before. This kid was really something. 

Ulquiorra finally got a grip, and released his hold on Ichigo, apology apparent on his face. Ichigo's head was spinning from the tingling, the drug, and the confusion. 'What's up with Ulquiorra?' He wondered. 'The drug? But he hasn't actually drank any. If any, not much.' 

"Well (clap) well (clap)well (clap) boys, what a show, bravo, you really got me rearing to go!" He pointed down smiling crudely at his bulge. He saw the panic in Ichigo's eyes. 

"Oh, don't worry. Yet. Ichigo. You're not ready. That's what Ulquiorra is supposed to be doing, not having a sexy make out sesh, heh." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo blushed, looking down. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining though. It was unexpectedly hot! You two really like eachother huh?"

"Of course not, you sick freak! You drugged me and tied me up and forced this on me, I can't help how my body reacts. You both sicken me!"

Ulquiorra was stunned. It shouldn't matter to him one bit, but Ichigo's words stung like venom. It actually hurt. Of course, you could never tell by looking at him. 

"Ichigo, I understand your position. We don't have any choice in the matter. Except one. You can allow this to settle into your soul and slowly destroy you through years of regret, traumatic memories, and guilt and shame, or you can simply, let go...." 

"Let go of what?" Ichigo was confused 

"Your Pride."

Ichigo was shocked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? This is all happening because Grimmjow wants to take my pride, but he can't, because I won't let him, He can't take it, I have to let it go. And I can't do that, I can't let Grimmjow win! I can't let go!" 

"This is all happening, because, you won't. Let. Go. You couldn't even let go to kill your foe you defeated in battle." 

Ichigo was obviously completely lost. He wasn't good at putting 2 & 2 together, especially when it was something obvious. 

"You're both a couple of blabbering idiots. Shut up already. This is happening because I want it to. ESPECIALLY after finding out how much more fun this is than I expected. So Ulquiorra, shut the fuck up and get back to work." Grimmjow snickered. This really was fun for him. He knew Ichigo had no idea what that meant, and Ulquiorra knew exactly what it meant. 

Once again, Ichigo found Ulquiorra's fingers in his mouth, fishing for something. 

(Muffled) "Hey, what do you want, a tooth?" 

"Your saliva, you idiot."

Shocked, Ichigo was about to ask why when Grimmjow came over and pinched Ichigo's nose shut and pulled up, while pulling down on his bottom jaw, opening his mouth. Grimmjow spit on Ichigo's tongue, then kissed him, soaking his tongue in his own saliva. He abruptly let go, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Grimmjow wiped it off his own face, but left Ichigo's. 

"There, don't say I never did nothin for ya."

At that, Ulquiorra roughly jabbed his hand into Ichigo's mouth, collecting the saliva before Ichigo swallowed it. Ulquiorra pulled his slimy fingers out of Ichigo's mouth. 

"Finally. This should be enough for now. Try not to swallow or breathe through your mouth. We'll need more in a while."

Just as Ichigo was about to ask why, Ulquiorra put his dry hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and the slimy one between his legs. He wanted to be slow and gentle, as he was sure Grimmjow was not going to be. But he didn't want the saliva to dry. He slowly but steadily pushed in his middle finger, Ichigo groaned and his body shook, his face pointed down, and eyes shut. Ulquiorra grabbed his chin. 

"Ichigo."

As he met Ulquiorra's gaze, a second finger went in. Ichigo cried out through clenched teeth. Ulquiorra kissed him as he slid the 3rd finger in. Ichigo's moan was muffled inside Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra pulled away from Ichigo's face. He looked cute, panting, eyes squinted shut, always looking down. But he looked incredibly sexy, like he was reluctantly secretly enjoying this. 

Ulquiorra started to move his fingers inside Ichigo, making him try hard to move away, but he was so well tied he couldn't move a bit. Ulquiorra tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulder as he started to dig his fingers into him, twisting them around, and pulling them, Ichigo screamed a little at each movement, and Ulquiorra muffled each one with a kiss. Ichigo's beautiful broad chest was heaving. Ulquiorra pressed his chest against Ichigo's. He grabbed Ichigo's chin, looking in his eyes. He started to finger him hard. 

"Ichigo, look at me while I do this to you. I want to see your reaction."

Ichigo blushed hard, still writhing and panting with the steady hard pace Ulquiorra was now keeping with his fingers. For some reason, Ichigo listened. He glanced up at Ulquiorra, his big brown eyes, peering from half shut lids, through his sweaty, shaggy orange bangs, his face red from blushing. It was a beautiful sight, and Ulquiorra was stunned. He stopped moving his fingers. Ichigo actually looked disappointed, Ulquiorra grinned. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Ichigo, and put them in Ichigo's mouth. 

"You need to wet my fingers, or it's going to hurt." 

Ichigo's mind was numb. He didn't know why or how, but he was actually enjoying this. Then he realized what was in his mouth.

Ichigo was disgusted by those fingers being in his mouth after being in that place. Ulquiorra sensed Ichigo's sudden reluctance. He jammed his fingers down the back of Ichigo's throat, grabbing what drool he could. He returned his freshly stickied fingers between Ichigo's legs. This time Ulquiorra went with 4 at once. Ichigo screamed loudly, this time unmuffled by Ulquiorra's kiss. Grimmjow was getting bored, Ulquiorra knew he needed to spice it up a bit and make Ichigo make some real noise. He jammed his fingers in and out, hard and fast, he bit Ichigo's bottom lip just hard enough to draw some blood, making him groan. He pinched a nipple in between his free fingers, while tracing the other one with his tongue. Now Ichigo was shaking, panting, sweating, screaming. Ulquiorra grinned. Ichigo was hard. 

"Ok, Grimmjow. He's ready." Ichigo slumped as Ulquiorra removed his fingers once more, letting out a pitiful moan that only Ulquiorra noticed. 'Cute.' He secretly smiled to himself. 

Grimmjow unfastened the bar between Ichigo's knees from the table. He moved the bar back to Ichigo's feet. He picked him up by the collar and turned him around and hung him from the hook above Ulquiorra again. He moved Ichigo's feet in front of him. He connected a chain from the center of the bar between his feet to his collar, so Ichigo was stuck in a squatting position. His arms still tightly bound behind his back. Grimmjow positioned Ichigo over Ulquiorra's crotch. 

"Why don't you go ahead and, whip it out, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's suddenly panic stricken face. 

"Awe, c'mon Ichigo, you had to have seen this coming by now. Besides, I thought you liked Ulquiorra, you're gonna hurt his feelings."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo hissed.

"Patience, Ichigo. We're getting there, it's Ulquiorra's turn right now. Ha!" Grimmjow was pleased with this situation. 

Now Ichigo was hanging completely from the collar, his ass just inches from Ulquiorra's cock. Grimmjow started lowering the hook slowly, Ichigo felt the pressure from Ulquiorra trying to enter him. After lowering the hook a bit more, it popped in, causing Ichigo to scream and writhe. Ulquiorra grunted with pleasure. 

"Just a little further, Ichigo." Grimmjow was smug. He lowered Ichigo down until Ulquiorra was completely inside him, and he was sitting on his pelvis. Grimmjow stopped there. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both expecting some kind of up and down motion. Ichigo looked confused through his panting and writhing atop Ulquiorra. 

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. "What-" 'Boom' Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the gut, making him tighten in all the right places for Ulquiorra. 

"You better make sure it stays in ya, boy, or I'll trade places with Ulquiorra, and trust me. You don't want that. Yet."

Ichigo glared at him as he gasped for air. 

"Ulquiorra, I'm going to release your waist, so you can hump him. But not your feet, k?"

"Whatever tickles your fancy, Grimmjow." 

Ulquiorra sat up finally, free to move enough to really have some fun. Grimmjow walked away. Ulquiorra knew he'd be back soon with some tool of twisted pleasure. 

Ulquiorra rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder, pressing into his back, he reached around Ichigo's front to grab underneath his thighs to give him better leverage and more control. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo. But when he started to slowly thrust, Ichigo started whimpering from being punched. It seemed like a broken rib or two. Ulquiorra continued as gently as possible. It was difficult. He wanted badly to pound Ichigo, make him scream with pleasure.

"Oh good, glad to see you two are getting along again, I was worried you might break up haha." 

'Thwack!!!' Grimmjow whipped Ichigo across the chest, making him flinch and scream, leaving a slight bloody welt. 

"Mmmm, pretty," Grimmjow ran his finger across the welt. Ichigo tightened around Ulquiorra, causing him to stop briefly.

"Ulquiorra, I don't remember telling you to stop." Ulquiorra thrust into Ichigo a bit harder this time. The more times Grimmjow made Ichigo jump, the harder it became for Ulquiorra to control himself. 

Grimmjow started whipping Ichigo rapidly, on the chest, his stomach, his legs, and his arms. Ulquiorra started pounding Ichigo, holding onto his waist with one arm and holding himself up with the other. He pulled himself up into Ichigo. As Ulquiorra approached climax, he put his hand back in Ichigo's mouth, ramming into him repeatedly, he whispered in his ear "Here I come, Ichigo." Ulquiorra violently pounded him as Ichigo continued to scream and writhe in pain from his broken rib and the whip lashing him everywhere Ulquiorra wasn't already occupying. 

Grimmjow decided he'd help out and grabbed the chain of Ichigo's choke collar. He pulled it, choking Ichigo as Ulquiorra explored his gaping mouth and plunged into him from underneath. Ulquiorra and Ichigo both came. Gasping for air, Ulquiorra rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder. 

"Looks like you really are a masochist after all, boy." Grimmjow laughed. He let Ichigo breathe finally, as Ulquiorra slipped out of him, followed by a waterfall of white. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up by the collar and removed him from the hook above Ulquiorra. He threw Ichigo on the ground, landing on his back. His feet spread and in the air because of how he was bound. 

"Nice view, I like that." Grimmjow kept pressure on Ichigo's throat with the chain of the choker, and knelt in the sand before him. He slid up between Ichigo's legs and the bar at his feet. He was going to use that to help keep Ichigo still. Looming over him, Grimmjow took the big collar off. 

"Don't need this anymore. I just wanna choke ya with my hands now." He put one hand on Ichigo's throat, and the other started undoing his pants again. Ichigo hadn't seen it the first time. Only felt it. Boy, did he feel it. He remembered the ache he hadn't been able to recall the cause of earlier. 

It was huge. Much larger than Ulquiorra's. Ichigo's eyes got wild, he started to struggle, but Grimmjow easily stopped him by pushing harder on his throat, choking him. Grimmjow opened Ichigo with two fingers, and entered him in one quick deep thrust. Ichigo screamed silently under Grimmjow's grasp on his throat, his back arched and his legs stiffened, trying to straighten, but they couldn't because of the chain going up to his neck. 

Grimmjow just stayed like that for a minute. Watching Ichigo's body regain composure as he relaxed. His breathing sharp and shallow because of his ribs. 

"Tell me. Ichigo. How do I feel inside you?" Grimmjow asked teasingly, not expecting an answer. He slooooowly pulled back until only the tip was inside, Ichigo's breath hitched, 'Slam!' Grimmjow rammed all the way in again, this time letting Ichigo scream freely. It was a horrifying sound. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Grimmjow looked down and saw blood where they were connected. 

"You're still not used to this at all? We've been at it all day. Wait, of course. When that girl healed you all the way, you became a virgin again!?" 

Grimmjow thrust in again quickly sending sheets of sweat down Ichigo's face. 

"That means I've taken your virginity, and Ulquiorra has too. And that means if she heals you again, I can keep taking your virginity again and again, all I want! Maybe I won't let you kill me after all, maybe I'll keep you all as my pets. You're too much fun to pass up an opportunity like this." 

Ichigo met his gaze, horrified at the thought of this happening again, and again and again. Ichigo would rather die. 

Grimmjow started thrusting slowly, holding Ichigo by the throat, feeling the vibrations of each delicious scream. 

Gradually, he picked up the pace and tightened his grip. He put his free hand in Ichigo's mouth, further stifling any screams or attempts to breathe. Suddenly, he stopped and let go. 

"An idea popped into my head. You take a deep breath and I'll start choking you. You try to make me cum before you pass out." 

Ichigo was terrified. This blue haired Satan was going to literally fuck him to death. He never thought that was going to be how he would die. 

"Ready, Ichigo? Take a nice deep breath. You're gonna need it." 

Ichigo tried, but because of his ribs, he couldn't take a very deep breath. Grimmjow began regardless. He wrapped both hands around Ichigo's throat and began thrusting wildly, Ichigo looked like a wild animal in his eyes. Grimmjow purred at the pretty colors Ichigo's face was turning. The blood acted as a lubricant allowing Grimmjow to easily get as deep as Ichigo's body could accept. 

"You better hurry up and figure out how to make me come, kid. You're turning blue."

Ichigo thought back to the feeling of tightening around Ulquiorra when Grimmjow punched him. That seemed to make them both come pretty quickly. 

"H-hi-hit m-me" Ichigo could barely manage. Grimmjow didn't hit him, but hearing that pathetic voice coming from that mangled body, asking him for more pain. Grimmjow got even faster and harder somehow, Ichigo didn't know it could get any more painful. Tears started coming from his eyes. Grimmjow crushed his throat even harder, and he decided to punch Ichigo in the face for crying. Ichigo was right, hitting him worked. When Ichigo clenched in response to the hit, Grimmjow lost it and entered his released form, while still inside Ichigo. He clawed Ichigo's throat open, and stabbed him in the chest with his claws. He was stuck inside Ichigo now, pumping him full of hot liquid, too big to pull out. Grimmjow started working on calming down so he could return to his normal form and get out of Ichigo. He was dying, fast. 

"Girl, get over here, fast. He's dying. I can't get out of him yet, you're just going to have to do your best until I calm down."

Ignoring Grimmjow's blabbering, she immediately began healing Ichigo. He started coughing up blood. 

"Don't die, Ichigo!!!" Orihime screamed through tears.

Her voice reached him. He opened his eyes long enough to see Grimmjow's release form, he could feel him inside still. It was so huge, and solid, like bone. No wonder he was stuck. Ichigo finally passed out. 

Grimmjow panted hard. "Impressive, boy. Not only did you survive. You won. What a good time, ha."


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and the others continue to search for their missing friends, and Orihime heals Ichigo, again.

Kisuke, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi finally reached Las Noches. 

"Any plans for how we're going to find them?" Renji asked expectantly of Uryu. 

"Well there's only one place that'd logically make sense. Otherwise, they could be anywhere. If Grimmjow is hell bent on getting revenge, seems to me he might want to make that happen in the same place that Ichigo left him alive." Uryu finished with a push of his glasses. 

"Yeah, that makes sense. Why don't we all check there first. If they're not there, we can come up with a new plan then." Replied Kisuke.

"Do any of you know where that would even be?" Asked Chad.

"Orihime told me there were giant red pillars everywhere. Shouldn't be hard to spot."   
Answered Rukia. 

"Well that's good, at least that part shouldn't be too difficult." Uryu was relieved.

"Let's go, everyone. We need to rescue Ichigo and Orihime!"   
Cried Kisuke triumphantly.

"Right!" The rest responded in unison.

Meanwhile, Orihime healed Ichigo once again. 

"Make sure to heal that boy good. I'm gonna have fun popping his cherry again, hehe." Grimmjow laughed, satisfied. He'd calmed down and returned to his normal form and was sitting on the ground watching Orihime heal Ichigo.

Orihime ignored him. 'I really can't believe what is happening. How did things get like this? I'm using my power to help torture Ichigo. I can't watch him go through it again. I don't know what I'm going to do. Ichigo, I'm so sorry.' Orihime thought remorsefully, a single tear falling to the sand. 

She was sitting next to blood stains in the sand from Ichigo. She looked around at all the little drips of blood and other fluids dried on the sand from Grimmjow abusing Ichigo. How can she be a part of this? 'There's no way.' She thought.   
  
Ichigo stirred a little. Grimmjow had loosened the restraints a bit so he could lay down on his side, but he didn't remove them. Orihime noticed Ichigo's throat was red and bloody. It looked as if his neck hadn't been healing. Was it the choke collar that blocks spiritual pressure? 'Maybe it blocks my healing ability.' She wondered. 

"E-excuse me, Mr. Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow glanced at her. 

"Um, well, I'm having trouble healing Ichigo."

"That so? What's the problem?"

"I think it's the collar you put on him. It blocks spiritual pressure, so it's not letting me heal his throat. I think you crushed his throat, Ichigo is barely breathing."

"Really? I was going to say that made things more fun for me, but if he can't breathe already it'll be no fun choking him again. Plus, I don't want him dying on me before I'm satisfied." Grimmjow grabbed the large black collar and came over to Ichigo's body, covered by Orihime's jacket. He sat near Ichigo's head, taking the jacket off him. 

"It's a shame you have to remove these marks. I'd like to admire my handiwork during our next session." Grimmjow purred as he stroked the bloody welts on Ichigo's chest. He couldn't help but pry open the unconscious boy's mouth and slip his fingers around his lifeless tongue. Orihime grimaced. Grimmjow's fingers were bloody when he pulled them out. 

"Huh." Grimmjow licked his fingers clean. "Guess I did crush his throat." 

Grimmjow removed the choke collar. 

"Oh, shit. I did that?" Grimmjow got aroused again at the sight of Ichigo's bloody raw neck. "I hate to cover this up." He put the large black collar around Ichigo's neck, and secured the chain to the leg of Ulquiorra's bench, who was tied back down like before. 

"When he's healed enough, before he's healed all the way, let me know, so I can put the other collar back on. No funny stuff. Or you'll regret it." 

Orihime watched Ichigo struggling to breathe. He was covered in welts from the whip, and there were black and yellow bruises where Grimmjow had punched him and broken his ribs. His wrists and ankles were red and bloody. The shackles and cuffs were all spotted with Ichigo's dried blood. She tried her best to ignore the huge puddle of blood from underneath him. She covered him back up with her jacket which now also had his blood on it. Orihime was starting to get tired. She hadn't slept or ate since before all this had started. Neither had Ichigo. Her powers healed wounds, but they didn't replenish thirst and hunger. 

"Grimmjow, I think Ichigo and I will need to eat. I'm still having a hard time healing him. I think he's too badly injured and I'm too tired. It's going to take too long this way. If Ichigo really dies, I can't bring him back." She dropped the formalities, she was no longer afraid of Grimmjow. She hated him. She'd never felt real hate before. But she knew she hated this blue haired demon.

"Oh? Well, I guess it can't be helped. You are human, after all. I'll be back." He wasn't worried about them going anywhere. Ichigo was indeed on the brink. He'd lost a lot of blood, and was dehydrated to begin with. Grimmjow didn't want to lose his plaything yet. 

"Here ya go. The water isn't drugged this time. Make sure he eats and drinks when he wakes up. If you have difficulty getting him to eat, let him know that if he dies, I'm going to kill you too." Grimmjow grinned and walked away. 

Orihime ate. It was difficult. She wanted to throw up every bite she took, she didn't feel it was appropriate to be eating at a time like this, sitting over her friend's mangled body. But his life was in her hands. She had to stay strong for him. 

Orihime was starting to feel exhausted. She needed sleep, but she was certain that would be impossible. She needed rest though. She needed to stay awake, but she needed to keep her strength to heal him. 

"Hey, girl. You awake?" 

She jolted at Grimmjow's words. 'Oh no! When did I fall asleep?' She looked at Ichigo, still under her barrier. 'I can still heal him while I'm asleep?' She nodded off again. Grimmjow decided to let it be, as long as Ichigo was still being healed. He sat and watched to make sure he was able to get the choke collar on before Ichigo was healed all the way. He knew the fun would be over if Ichigo were to wake up at full power without spirit energy restraints. He's going to be pissed when he wakes up. Their fight was going to be a big one. 

Orihime woke up. To her relief, Ichigo was still healing, and still asleep. That's good. That's the only way for him to have any peace right now. 

Ichigo started moving. He grunted and squirmed a little, flinching at the pain in his back. Grimmjow quickly sat atop him and switched the collars out. Orihime saw that it wasn't completely healed, but hopefully, it was enough. 

"Get me when he's ready." With that, Grimmjow left. 

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Orihime asked. Of course he wasn't 'ok,' but she wanted to know what state of mind he was in. 

"Orihime?" He coughed up some blood that had been caught in his throat. 

"Ichigo! Can you breathe?" 

"Yeah, I'm ok, it doesn't hurt. Where did that blood come from?" He spit it out on the sand. "Why am I naked, and what's with these chains? I didn't know you were into this kinda thing!" They both blushed, Orihime looked down and saw the dried pool of blood on the sand. 'Oh no, Ichigo will freak out if he sees this,' she worried. Ichigo noticed her change in demeanor. He looked down and also saw the pool of blood. 

"Orihime." he said, breathless and terrified as the memories came flooding back.

She'd never seen him cry like this before. But she understood. She gave him his space and looked down, eyes shut, and continued healing him. Tears of her own spilled onto the ground. Seeing her rock, the strongest man she'd ever known, finally break, was impossible to bear. She had faith, though, that he could still make it. She knew, after all the times he'd rescued her, that she had to stay, and this time, rescue him.   



	16. Our Battleground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo suddenly can't eat, and Orihime tries to help. She knows he needs to keep his strength up, but the trauma he's experienced is making his body reject anything that touches his mouth. Grimmjow gives it a try and fails, so he lets Ulquiorra give it a shot.

"Well, you'd think finding giant red pillars in a desert would be easier. But this place is enormous!" Uryu stated.

"Yeah, and how will we know exactly where Ichigo and Grimmjow's battle ground was?" Chad asked. 

"Well, if Grimmjow did take them there, that's how we'll know. They'll be there." Kisuke pointed out the obvious. 

"But if they're not there, that's a little trickier. I imagine there's probably some physical signs, holes in walls and such. Why don't we start off trying to find something that looks like Ichigo's been thrown into it." Kisuke couldn't help but chuckle at his own little jab at Ichigo. 

It pained him a bit though, that Ichigo wasn't there to glare back and complain about the joke. He was worried about Ichigo. He hadn't felt his spiritual pressure yet, and controlling it has never been one of the boy's strong suits. 

"Ok, Kisuke. That sounds like a good place to start. Let's go! We need to find their battle ground!" Yoruichi answered. And they were off again. 

Meanwhile, back at the Battle Ground

'Dammit, why the hell am I crying? That's the last thing I need, after all this, laying here naked and tied up crying in a pool of my own blood. Pathetic. This is humiliating. How am I ever going to face Orihime after this? That's not fair to her, none of this is her fault. I have to keep it together, I have to keep my promise to her, I have to survive, and I have to be able to face her when this is over. When will this be over? How long has it been? At least a day. Has Orihime been able to eat, or sleep? She must be exhausted, and she's trying so hard to heal me and be strong for me. That's it, I have to get up. I have to be strong. For Orihime.' 

"Orihime, are you ok?" Ichigo sat up, huffing from the pain. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ichigo was ok?! He was acting like himself, as much as he could in this situation. 

"Ichigo?" She sounded hopeful. "Yes, of course I'm ok, how could you ask that!? You're the one who's not ok!" She couldn't help herself, she hugged Ichigo, crying on his shoulder. He wanted to hug her back but his hands were still cuffed behind him and his throat was still tied to the cuffs on his ankles so he couldn't straighten his legs. He wanted to straighten his legs. They were really sore. Orihime backed off and apologized when Ichigo winced in pain. 

"Don't worry about it, Orihime. I'm ok." He smiled at her. 

"Ichigo." she sadly smiled back. She suddenly remembered that this moment was going to end soon. She needed to prepare herself for the horrors that lay ahead. She hated to ruin the moment, but she didn't want Grimmjow to be the one to ruin it. 

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Ichigo noticed the change in her attitude. 

"Nothing. It's just, I'm so happy that you're ok, Ichigo. I was so worried. But I have to be honest with you. You can't let your guard down. Grimmjow will come back any minute. Oh, that's right. Ichigo, I had to eat, and I had to sleep. I was able to keep healing you while I slept."

"Wow, that's incredible, Orihime. I've never heard of anyone pulling off something like that! Uh, thank you." He finished shyly.

'How cute.' Orihime blushed. Gathering her thoughts, she continued. "He gave me food for you too. And water, it isn't drugged. I know you won't feel like eating, Ichigo. But you have to. My power doesn't replenish hunger and thirst. You have to keep your strength up if you plan to defeat Grimmjow."

"Yeah I guess you make a good point. But I can't use my hands." Through all the pain earlier, he hadn't realized how hungry he was. 

"That's ok, I'll do it for you." Ichigo blushed as Orihime brought her hands up to his face to give him a bite of food. She was really close, and he was naked and tied up, only covered at his hips by her small pink jacket. Since it was summer, the jacket wasn't for warmth but for style. Reluctantly, Ichigo opened his mouth. As she placed the food inside, flashbacks of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra relentlessly fishing around in his mouth for his saliva raced through his mind. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to focus on Orihime and the task at hand.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He looked at her, grimacing, almost apologetic. She understood. He was traumatized. His mouth still tasted like blood. She decided to give up on food for now and grabbed the water. 

"Do you think you can drink?" She put the cup up to his lips. He swallowed the water ravenously. It felt wonderful. His mouth had been dry and bloody and his throat was still sore. 

Orihime was relieved. Even if he couldn't eat, getting water in him was important. But she knew he needed more. Right then, Grimmjow appeared. With two more cups of water. 

"Here." He handed them to Orihime. "So, how's he doing? He ready to fuck yet?" 

"Shut up you bast-" 'Bam!' Grimmjow kicked him in the face, laying him back on his side. Blood poured out of his mouth. 

"Grimmjow stop! Please! No, he's not ready! He needs a little more time and some more water!" She cried, tears forming, but she fought them back. She needed to look serious, not frightened. 

Grimmjow noticed the plate of food. "What, can't he eat?" 

"No, please give me more time to finish healing him." She pleaded. 

"Ok fine." he grinned at her. "But Ichigo, you'd better eat. I won't go easy on you just because you refuse to eat." 

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snarled. 

"Not until you've eaten, and Dr. Orihime gives you a clean bill of health. Heh."

Ichigo laid in the sand, defeated. He was getting really tired of bleeding. It smelled and tasted like iron. How did Grimmjow expect him to eat if he kept kicking his teeth in? Ichigo checked with his tongue for all his teeth. They were still intact. But there was a big cut along the inside of his mouth on the left upper side. Hopefully it would heal quickly. 

Orihime concentrated on healing that part. She knew she had to get food in him. Sooner rather than later. 

When he was finally finished healing, Orihime put another cup of water up to his mouth. He drank it desperately again. 

"Ichigo, do you think you can eat yet?" 

"I don't know. Gotta try though." He knew he had to do everything he could to make sure he could beat Grimmjow. 

Once again, she brought the food up to Ichigo's mouth. Nervously, he tried to open his mouth, but as soon as he felt something solid touch his tongue, he flinched back and turned his head away. Panting, he apologized to Orihime. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Flashbacks of Grimmjow thrusting himself into Ichigo's mouth, choking him, Ulquiorra's fingers gagging him for saliva to use as lubricant to fuck him with, Ichigo couldn't stop the memories.  
'This is bad.' Orihime thought, sadly. 

Grimmjow came back then.  
"So ya really can't eat, eh? Ok, this ought to be fun." Grimmjow stepped inside of Ichigo's chains so he could move even less. He grabbed the food and Ichigo's jaw, squeezing the sides where the joints were, forcing his mouth open. He stuffed the food in his mouth, then grabbed his throat with one hand and covered his mouth and his nose with the other. Ichigo couldn't breathe. 

"I'm not letting go until you swallow." Ichigo tried to get out of Grimmjow's hold, but it was futile. He tried to swallow but hadn't chewed yet. He started choking. His body started convulsing, Grimmjow let go and hit Ichigo on the back, hard. The food came out of his throat, landing at Grimmjow's feet. Grimmjow stepped away, put his foot on Ichigo's chest and pushed him down. Not hard enough to hurt him this time. Grimmjow was trying to restrain himself. He didn't want to end this session too soon, and he didn't want to accidentally kill him either. 

"Let me try, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra had been watching the whole thing. 

"What do you think you'd be able to do?" Grimmjow snickered. "Besides, I don't want to let you go. I'm not done with you either."

"That's fine. You can keep me chained however you like. But I believe I can get the boy to eat." 

"If you say so." Grimmjow replied. He grabbed Ichigo's collar chain, and dragged him over to Ulquiorra. He undid all Ulquiorra's shackles except his spiritual pressure blocking collar. He attached the chain from Ichigo's choker to Ulquiorra's collar. Ichigo coughed a few times. He wished he could reach his neck to try and soothe it some. 

Ulquiorra stepped over to Ichigo, and gently grabbed his shoulders and set him up. He massaged them slightly, feeling how tense he was. Ichigo was surprised, and embarrassed, at how good it felt. 

"Ichigo, you should know that I have no intentions of hurting you. Our personal issues were resolved when you defeated me and rescued Orihime." He was sitting behind Ichigo, who was now leaning his back against Ulquiorra's chest. It was cold, it felt nice in this hot place. He slid his hands slowly down Ichigo's chest, going dangerously low, before slowly dragging them back up, reaching his neck, Ulquiorra gently cradled Ichigo's jawline in his hands, he pulled his mouth up, meeting his lips with a soft, gentle, long kiss. Ichigo was getting flustered. He couldn't believe an Arrancar was making him feel this good. 

Ulquiorra whispered into Ichigo's lips, "May I enter?" Ichigo flushed. 'He's asking for permission?' 

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to resist Ulquiorra's tongue. Hesitantly, Ichigo's lips spread. He was scared of the flashbacks coming again, but as Ulquiorra began gently licking Ichigo's tongue, he did something totally unexpected. He grabbed Ichigo's appendage. Ichigo gasped as the cold, soft fingers gently slid up and down the entire length. It grew into his grip. Ichigo blushed, getting hot. Without realizing it, he had started to reciprocate Ulquiorra's kiss. He was moaning, and moving slightly to Ulquiorra's strokes. 

Orihime was beet red. But she was really glad it at least wasn't violent this time. Grimmjow was rockhard. 

Ulquiorra stopped briefly to move in front of Ichigo. He put Ichigo's hands in front of him. He thought Ichigo looked beautiful like that, his cheeks blushing, panting lightly, eyes apprehensive. 

"You really are a sight to behold, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra went down on him then, sending a wave of unbelievable pleasure Ichigo had never felt before through his entire body, causing him to cry out. He was embarrassed, but he couldn't control his reactions. 'Damn, Ulquiorra's good at this.' Was the only thought he could muster. Ulquiorra reached up, and with an impossibly gentle touch, spread Ichigo's lips and inserted his fingers in his mouth. At that, Ichigo's body swelled with fear and unimaginable pleasure. Without realizing it, he grabbed Ulquiorra's head and held it down while he came in his mouth, he let out a scream mixed with fear, shame, and ecstasy. Panting, he looked down at Ulquiorra as he swallowed all of his come. He removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth, and kissed him, sharing traces of the come. He pulled away, "My turn?" He whispered tauntingly in Ichigo's ear. He blushed. He had a feeling no wasn't going to be an acceptable answer.  
  
Grimmjow stepped in. 

"No, Ulquiorra. Did you forget? This is our Battleground." he pointed at Ichigo then himself. 

'So much for eating.' Ichigo thought to himself.


	17. Forgive Me, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends are getting closer to finding him. Grimmjow whips him, and then sets Ulquiorra loose on him. It gets....... Steamy.

Kisuke and friends finally come across some promising red pillars. Now their goal is to find pillars that had been severely damaged in battle. 

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but it appears most of the pillars are old, damaged, and crumbling. This might be a little more difficult than we'd anticipated." Kisuke pointed out.

"True, but didn't Orihime say something about a giant hole in the side of a really tall pillar from Ulquiorra slamming Ichigo into it?" 

"Well it's certainly better than nothing. Let's get searching! Everyone keep an eye out!" Yoruichi commanded. 

"Right!" Everyone replied. 

Meanwhile, Grimmjow starts the next game of   
Try Not to Die

Grimmjow grabbed the chain connecting Ichigo and Ulquiorra and dragged them back over to the table. He unchained Ulquiorra and strapped his ankles to the legs of table again, but left him otherwise free to sit or stand. 

He took the chain on Ichigo's collar and yanked him to his feet, crushing his throat momentarily. Grimmjow didn't notice, but Ichigo was getting used to this and flexed to reduce the damage. That only worked for sudden yanks though. It didn't do much when hanging by his neck. 

Grimmjow unhooked Ichigo's hands and feet and attached the chain of his collar to the hook on the contraption from earlier, but it was moved out away from Ulquiorra's table now. It felt really good to finally stretch his legs. 

Grimmjow began turning a wheel that slowly lifted the chain. He turned it until Ichigo was almost hanging by the choke collar around his neck, only his toes touched the ground, and locked it there. He took Ichigo's arms behind his back, binding them the way he had earlier, with his left wrist cuffed to his right elbow, and vice versa. Grimmjow loved the look of Ichigo's chest sticking out like that. 

"Ichigo, I need your opinion on something. See, I'm having a hard time deciding whether or not to put a gag in your mouth. On the one hand, you'd look pretty hot, but on the other, I love to hear you scream, heh." Fear flashed briefly across Ichigo's face as he realized that Grimmjow was saying this was going to hurt. But then, what the hell else did he expect. 

"Ok, ball gag it is." Grimmjow left and returned quickly with a red ball with black straps. He put it in Ichigo's mouth and fastened the straps at the back of his head. From behind, he wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist and put his head on Ichigo's shoulder, his mouth near his ear. With the other arm he plugged Ichigo's nose, chuckling in his ear as he wriggled and fought for air. He let go and stood in front of Ichigo. 

"The fun just never ends with you, I wish we'd become friends sooner, haha!" He grabbed Ichigo's right shoulder and punched him in the gut. It wasn't as hard this time, Grimmjow was really trying to hold back. It caused Ichigo's body to try to curl up, but lifting his feet at all put all his body weight on his throat. He let out a muffled groan and breathed hard through his nose.

"Hmmm, nice reaction. What happens when I combine the two, I wonder?" He pinched Ichigo's nose, and punched him in the stomach again, causing him to writhe and shake. He let go and punched him in the face, cutting his cheek where the strap of the ball gag sat. Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was holding back, but it still fucking hurt. It was really hard to breathe through just his nose, panting this much from the pain. 

"Hey Ichigo, earlier when Orihime was healing you, I saw your body covered in those welts, and I thought it was a shame they had to get healed. Imagine my excitement just now when I realized I can just give you new ones!" He laughed with satisfaction. 

He grabbed the whip and cracked it against Ichigo's chest, immediately leaving a bloody red welt. Ichigo's muffled screams delighted Grimmjow. 

"Perfect." He purred. Ichigo groaned, muffled by the ball. 

Ichigo was now covered in welts crisscrossing all over his body, dripping blood from spots where several welts crossed eachother. Ichigo hung limply from his collar, breathing hard and trembling, trying hard to stand on his toes so he could breathe better. It wasn't working though, because as he jerked and moved around from being whipped, his feet dug dips into the sand. Grimmjow unlocked the wheel, letting Ichigo fall to the ground on his knees. 

"Very good, Ichigo. Love the new look." He hooked his finger through the strap across Ichigo's face where the cut was, pulling his head up and licking his lips, tracing around the ball in his mouth. He yanked Ichigo's head from side to side a few times, amused by having so much control over him. 

"I like this thing, let's keep this in here for awhile." Next he pushed Ichigo down on his back and knelt between his legs, his feet strategically placed over the chain between Ichigo's ankles, so he couldn't move his legs. He put his hand on Ichigo's throat, pinning him down, and began licking the blood off of his chest. He moved up to Ichigo's face and licked the blood off his cheek. He leaned in and whispered, staring into Ichigo's eyes, "You're delicious." he flashed a grin, bearing blood stained teeth, then licked across them cleaning them. 

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go play with Ulquiorra now. It's not nice to leave your lover out." Ichigo blushed and glared simultaneously. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and put him over his shoulder, which was quite painful due to the welts, which now stung and burned fiercely. He sat him on his feet next to Ulquiorra, who was still standing, watching Grimmjow's 'show.' Ichigo couldn't look at Ulquiorra or quit blushing. His heart raced, and his body quivered. It was hard to stand. Largely due to the whipping session he just endured, and a little because of a feeling he couldn't figure out. He felt like a girl standing next to her secret crush. 'What the fuck is happening to me?'

"Ulquiorra, unfortunately, I need your help. I was looking forward to getting to bust Ichigo's cherry again, but we're running out of time, and when I fuck him he gets all bloody and passes out. I need you to loosen him up for me really good, and do it quickly. Oh, and be sure to put on a good show." He grinned ear to ear.

Ichigo's face was on fire now. The feeling of Grimmjow in release form, stuck inside of him, he didn't want to feel that ever again. 'Fuck! Not again!' His body started to shake. 

"Can you please let me out of these cuffs on my ankles?" Ulquiorra had no intentions of trying to leave, or to stop Grimmjow. He wanted simply to play with the boy's body again. He really was a beautiful specimen, who gave splendid reactions. 

Grimmjow obliged. He could tell Ulquiorra liked this boy, and wasn't going anywhere. 

Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo. 

"May I take this out?" He looked at Grimmjow, and pointed at the ball in Ichigo's mouth. "I need in there, you can put it back when I'm done." Ichigo felt like an object with Ulquiorra talking about his body like that. 

"You need in there? You're supposed to be getting 'in' the other end." 

"Yes, of course. You also said to "Put on a good show.""

"You're right, I did say that, heh, sure, knock yourself out." 

Standing in front of Ichigo, Ulquiorra reached behind his head and loosened the straps, their noses almost touching. Ichigo was still beet red, and Ulquiorra found it adorable. He grabbed the ball and pulled it out of his mouth, Ichigo flexed his jaw a few times to loosen up the stiffness from being stuck open for so long. 

"Catch." Ulquiorra tossed the thing over to Grimmjow without breaking his gaze with Ichigo's eyes. Ulquiorra's were emotionless, impossible to read. Ichigo's were brimming with fear, exhaustion, pain, hope, and maybe even excitement. Ulquiorra traced the cut on Ichigo's cheek with his thumb, his fingers lightly touched his jawline. 

"Ichigo, I want you to know something. You are beautiful." Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow laughed. 

"Wow, Ulquiorra, layin it on a little thick aren't we?" Grimmjow gasped through outrageous laughter.   
"You really think he's that beautiful!? You gonna propose next?!" He snickered. 

Ulquiorra looked Grimmjow dead in the eye. "There's nothing funny about that statement. It's a simple fact. I didn't say I think he's beautiful. I said he is beautiful. My thoughts are irrelevant in this regard. My opinion is subjective. Ichigo's beauty is objective." Ulquiorra stated matter of fact-ly. 

"I thought beauty was in the eye of the beholder." Grimmjow was curious now what Ulquiorra was on about. 

"That's not always true. That's something that humans made up to help them cope with their own shortcomings and imperfections. What is beauty? If it's purely subjective, does it really exist? Would it matter at all? What sets the standard for what beauty is? Something is either beautiful or it is not. Ichigo is particularly beautiful, in many ways. I just wanted him to know. You won't understand it or see it. You can't. Ichigo is special, there haven't been many beings like him. Just know that. Grimmjow." 

Grimmjow had a look of pure confusion on his face. "Blah blah blah, less cluckin and more fuckin." 

Ulquiorra sighed disapprovingly. "No matter. I learned long ago to have no expectations of you." 

"I would also like his feet to be free to move separately." Ulquiorra stated. 

"Fine, whatever, just get on with it." Grimmjow sighed dismissively. 

"I have no intentions of rushing this." Ulquiorra said rather quietly, more to Ichigo than anyone else. 

Ichigo blushed again. Looking away, he caught sight of Orihime, still obediently watching nervously. 'Shit, I keep forgetting she's still watching all this.' A new wave of embarrassment flushed through him. Ulquiorra noticed. He stepped behind Ichigo, wrapped one arm around his waist, and grabbed his chin with his other hand. He faced him directly at Orihime. He whispered in his ear, "Look at her." When he did, Ulquiorra licked his jaw near his ear, then bit his neck, leaving a mark. Ichigo groaned, and turned his head away, baring more of his neck, so Ulquiorra continued to nip and lick, leaving a trail of marks from his collar bone to his ear, where the collar didn't cover. 

He tugged Ichigo's waist, pulling him backwards so he sat on his lap on the table. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and turned his head to face him. Ulquiorra licked Ichigo's lips, as if asking permission to enter. Ichigo sheepishly opened his lips, allowing Ulquiorra to kiss him hard and deeply. They continued kissing as Ulquiorra explored Ichigo's wounds with his soft, cold fingers. It hurt and tickled ever so slightly every time his finger touched a new welt, sending shivers up his body. He pushed into Ulquiorra's kiss, getting more feverish. He gulped at Ulquiorra's mouth, the coolness of his tongue against Ichigo's, the sweet scent of his icy breath. Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo tighter to him, reopening some of the welts. Ichigo couldn't control himself. He felt like he was going crazy. Ulquiorra was incredible, especially in contrast with Grimmjow. He started to moan into Ulquiorra's mouth, their breathing quickened. Ulquiorra could feel Ichigo's heart pounding. He put his hand on Ichigo's chest, just to feel his warm, strong heart beating. 

Suddenl,y Ulquiorra felt connected with Ichigo. He understood the significance of this boy's extraordinary spirit. His heart, his strength, his will. Ulquiorra was once like that. He held Ichigo closer, their kissing slowed. Ichigo's face was red. He looked tired. Exhausted, actually. If Ulquiorra could've just held Ichigo there while he slept, he would have. 

But Grimmjow had other plans, and Ulquiorra knew better than to screw with them. He nudged Ichigo to stand. He stood as well. He turned Ichigo to face the table, and chained his ankles where his own had previously been bound. Gently he pushed Ichigo forward until he was bent over the table. He chained Ichigo's collar in the same place his own had been chained. 

Ichigo started to get scared. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips, pressed himself against his bare body, and leaned over him, pressing his cold chest against Ichigo's back. To Ichigo's surprise, this too, felt incredibly good. He gently nuzzled Ichigo's ear, and whispered, "Forgive me, Ichigo."


	18. Do or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends are getting closer to finding them. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra is having a great time with Ichigo. Until Grimmjow interrupts.

Kisuke and the others spotted the pillar with the "Ichigo hole" in it, as Renji had jokingly dubbed it. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't appear to be anywhere around there. 

"Our initial assumption seems to have been incorrect!" Kisuke observed oddly cheerfully. 

"Well, we knew that was a fairly likely outcome. But we're still closer, we just need to keep searching. It's Grimmjow and Ichigo. We ought to feel some spiritual pressure sooner or later." Uryu was getting a bit frustrated. 

"Yeah, you're right Uryu. Maybe we should split up for awhile now that we have our bearings a bit. We'll cover more ground that way." Yoruichi suggested. 

"I agree, let's all take separate directions!" Rukia exclaimed. 

"Mm." Chad agreed. 

"We should meet back here in a couple of hours and report what we found. Don't let Grimmjow know we're coming. Whatever you see, remember it's better for Ichigo if we keep the element of surprise." Renji pointed out astutely. 

Everyone's jaws dropped. 

"Renji, is that you? Since when did you get smart?" Rukia chided playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, hehe. Well, let's go! Ichigo needs us! It's do or die now!!!!" Renji roared, determined.

"Right!" They all agreed. 

Meanwhile, in Grimmjow's Dungeon

Ulquiorra pressed against Ichigo's back side, slowly dry humping him, holding his hip, his fingers rummaging through his mouth. The sound of Ulquiorra breathing hard in Ichigo's ear sent shivers down his spine, the fabric of his robes and his cold chest against his back, his fingers in his mouth, pulling his head up to look into Ulquiorra's eyes. He let go of Ichigo's hip and grabbed his hair. He started kissing Ichigo, upside down, his fingers still in his mouth, then he let go. Ichigo laid his head down, panting and sweating, despite the cold body on top of him. 

Suddenly, he felt a cold touch, on his backside. Ulquiorra pulled, opening it up, he gently swirled his fingers wet with Ichigo's saliva around the opening. Ichigo grunted and clenched. 

"You have to relax, Ichigo."

"Easy for you to say! Why don't we trade places!?" Ichigo yelled, still flushed and blushing. 

"There is no way I can stop this from happening. I'm not in control of this situation." Ulquiorra stated, still pressing the opening, Ichigo let out a moan that told Ulquiorra he was enjoying this more than he wanted to. 

"I know." Ichigo sighed quietly, saddened, more to himself than Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra decided to change tactics. He grabbed both of Ichigo's cheeks and gently spread them enough to make room for his mouth. He began licking around the entrance. Ichigo started to squirm and moan. "St-stop please...... Ul-qui-orrra!" Ichigo stuttered between gasps. Ulquiorra gently pressed the entrance with his tongue, as if asking permission again. Ichigo didn't have much control over this orifice. Ulquiorra finally pushed it in, wiggling around inside. Ichigo screamed through clenched teeth, tightening up and almost pushing Ulquiorra's tongue back out. He kept pushing until his tongue couldn't reach any further. He slurped around inside, he dug his nails into Ichigo's cheeks, making him come, moaning loudly, his body shaking. Ulquiorra exited, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"So soon, Ichigo? I've barely just begun. You have a long way to go before you're ready for Grimmjow." Ulquiorra reminded him of what's to come. 

Ichigo looked back to say something snarky, but saw Orihime, blushing bright pink. He looked away, laying his head down, waiting for whatever came next. Ulquiorra noticed. He felt sorry for Ichigo. 

Ulquiorra walked over near Ichigo's head, and leaned in for a kiss. Without thinking or direction, Ichigo met his kiss willingly, almost eagerly. 

"Wha??? How'd you get him to do that?" Ichigo blushed at those words, realizing what he'd just done. He squinted his eyes shut and flumped his forehead down on the table. 'I'm an idiot. Maybe I'm losing it.' 

"Through the times Ichigo and I have 'interacted' here, I've paid close attention to what he likes, what makes him tick." 

"Oh, ok, well, that's not really my style. Pretty good trick though, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow seemed amused. 

Ulquiorra got back to work. This was taking too long and they hadn't made much progress. He slipped a cold finger in before Ichigo's body had a chance to reject it. He arched his back and screamed, huffing and grunting. Ulquiorra spit on the spot where he was entering him. Ichigo jumped. Ulquiorra twirled his finger, slowly thrusting in and out. Ichigo groaned as he relaxed more. Ulquiorra continued to slowly thrust into Ichigo as his other hand lightly traced up his toned torso. 

Ichigo's skin was a beautiful golden color. Lean and strong. He really was beautiful. Ulquiorra was fully appreciating this opportunity. Goosebumps formed on Ichigo's back as Ulquiorra's fingers traced his spine. He slipped in another finger. Ichigo arched his back again. Ulquiorra started to spread his fingers inside Ichigo, helping to loosen and relax him. Quickly, he got the third in, as Ichigo gasped and his body shook. He slowly pulled them almost all the way out, then slowly pushed them all the way in. 

He kept doing this, slowly, each time getting a little bit deeper in him. All the while tracing patterns in the muscles on Ichigo's back. Ulquiorra was entranced watching all of Ichigo's body's reactions to his fingers. He kept slowly plunging as deep into Ichigo's hole as he could get. Agonizingly slowly. It was driving Ichigo mad. He couldn't think, all he could do was quiver and huff. 

Ulquiorra picked up the pace slightly. He started pushing a little harder. He began to scratch Ichigo's back, just enough to leave marks, but no blood. Ichigo started moaning and grunting. His back kept arching and buckling with Ulquiorra's scratches. He pulled his fingers all the way out. Ichigo sighed loudly and slumped onto the table. 

Then Ichigo heard rustling. Ulquiorra was undoing his pants. Ichigo felt a sudden wave of horror wash over him. He knew his body was reacting the way most people's would, but deep inside, he still really didn't want this. He just wanted it to be over, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

"Please try to relax, Ichigo. I don't want to hurt you." Ulquiorra noted. 

"I can't just relax just because you ask nicely! Look what you're about to do to me!" Ichigo knew it was useless. He couldn't just sit there quietly and take it like a dog, however. 

"I only say that for your benefit." With that, he thrust into Ichigo, slowly, but he didn't stop until he was aaaallll the way in. Ichigo let out a long, loud groan mixed with ecstasy and pain. He leaned over Ichigo to whisper in his ear, which slid him in a little deeper, making Ichigo grunt. "Are you ok?" 

Ichigo looked up at him out of the corner of his eye, confused. Resigned, knowing any objections were pointless, he dropped his gaze. "Yeah, I am." He sighed. With that, Ulquiorra began pulling out of Ichigo, but stopped at the tip, then slammed back into him. Ichigo groaned. Then again, he slooooowly pulled out, and slammed back in. This slow shit was making Ichigo go nuts. He started gripping his arms until his own nails drew blood. Ulquiorra pulled out even slower as he simultaneously scratched from the bottom of Ichigo's collar, to between his shoulder blades. Then he scratched hard as he rammed back into Ichigo, leaving bloody scratches down the lower half of Ichigo's back. Ichigo moaned loudly, panting and shaking. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's left hip, using his right hand to grab his hair. Pulling his head back, his mouth open, Ulquiorra started ramming into Ichigo hard, each time pulling almost all the way out and slamming all the way back in. He kissed Ichigo roughly, then bit his bottom lip until it bled, still pounding him rapidly, he bit down the other side of his throat, leaving a matching trail to the first one he made. Ichigo groaned loudly, his voice wavered with each thrust. 

Suddenly, Ulquiorra seemed to lose control. He started slamming into Ichigo more roughly and slowly, like a battering ram. He grabbed both of Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him down. He bit him hard just below the collar on the back of his neck, leaving a deep, bleeding mark. With three final long, hard, slow pumps, Ichigo moaned, Ulquiorra came inside, and collapsed on top of him, both panting hard. Ichigo could still feel Ulquiorra pulsing inside of him. 

"So, Ulquiorra. You're a biter, huh? Cool, haha." Grimmjow was loving this. 

Ulquiorra ignored him. He pulled out of Ichigo, releasing the white waterfall. 'Good, no blood.' Ulquiorra thought silently. He undid Ichigo's hands and feet. He left his collar chained though. 

"Turn over." He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and helped him slowly turn to face up. 

"Give me your hands." Hesitantly, Ichigo put his hands in front of him. He latched Ichigo's wrists back together, in front of him and chained his ankles back to the legs of the table. 

"I want you to see me. And I want to see you." Ichigo was tired, and blushing really hard, but he was really grateful not to be an impaled bloody mess. Yet. 

Ulquiorra leaned down over Ichigo, and passionately kissed him, grinding against his hips. Ulquiorra's saliva filled Ichigo's mouth with coolness. It was really nice. Ichigo found himself milking Ulquiorra's tongue for more. Ulquiorra pulled away and grinned. He tauntingly licked his lips.

Ichigo was still throbbing down there, and something kept leaking out. Ulquiorra put his fingers back in, and slowly pushed them as far as they'd go. Ichigo made a wonderfully agonized face. Ulquiorra then put Ichigo's cock in his mouth. Ichigo groaned, and immediately got hard. Ulquiorra kept slowly plunging in and out of Ichigo, and twirled his tongue around his dick, driving him insane. He was clenching his teeth, his fists, and Ulquiorra's fingers. 

Ulquiorra started to suck faster, up, and down, as his fingers kept ravishing him. Ichigo instinctively grabbed Ulquiorra's head and held him down. He didn't fight back. Instead, he licked Ichigo wildly while slooooowly pulling his fingers out. He rammed them back into Ichigo, making him come. Still holding Ulquiorra's head down, he gasped and cried out, arching his back and lifting himself up off the table. Ulquiorra's fingers were still inside him. His grip loosened from Ulquiorra's head as he lay panting. Ulquiorra came up coughing, Ichigo hadn't realized he couldn't breathe. He felt awful, he knew what it was like. 

"Ulquiorra, I-I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized nervously. 

"Sorry? What for?" 

Ichigo blushed, "Uh, you know....." 

"Don't apologise, Ichigo." Ulquiorra stated sternly. "I'm fine." He twisted his fingers inside Ichigo, sending a small scream from the boy's lips. 

"You're still not ready. I doubt I'm large enough to adequately prepare you for Grimmjow, but I'll do my best." He removed his fingers, stood, and rammed himself back in. Ichigo screamed loudly, gripping Ulquiorra's robes. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's arms, unlatched his collar from the table, and put Ichigo's cuffed hands around his neck. He started to slowly pump in and out, watching Ichigo's face as he shyly grunted and moaned. He was taking long, slow deep breaths. Ulquiorra matched his pace with Ichigo's breaths. He wondered if he'd notice. Ichigo looked tiredly up at Ulquiorra through heavy eyelids and those shaggy orange bangs. His cheeks were pink with pleasure. "Ulquiorra." he whispered in a husky voice. Ulquiorra was intrigued. The boy seemed to be genuinely enjoying this. 

Ulquiorra signaled for Grimmjow to unlatch the cuffs on Ichigo's ankles. Grimmjow was hesitant to leave Ichigo so unbound, but he had to see where Ulquiorra was taking this. Quietly, Grimmjow did as requested. Ulquiorra quickened the pace slightly to help Grimmjow go unnoticed. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip and groaned quietly.

When Grimmjow was done, he discretely tapped Ulquiorra's shoulder to notify him. In one quick impressive motion, he put one arm under Ichigo's lower back, pulling their torsos together, and one around the back of his shoulders. He picked him up, turned around and laid down underneath Ichigo on the table, still inside him. He got slammed all the way into Ichigo when they landed, causing both of them to moan. 

Ichigo looked down at Ulquiorra, confused and startled. Ulquiorra's head was laying over the chain between Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo started to open his mouth to ask what was going on, and Ulquiorra cut him off. "Fuck me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Those words flipped a switch in Ichigo, and he pulled Ulquiorra up into a kiss as he moved his hips, thrusting Ulquiorra into himself. He kissed Ulquiorra vigorously, hungry for his cold saliva. He kept pushing himself down onto Ulquiorra and back up, as Ulquiorra lightly scratched at the welts on Ichigo's chest, sending new shivers throughout his body. Ulquiorra pulled out of the kiss and began kissing Ichigo's collar bone, covered in welts. He nipped here and there drawing fresh blood, making Ichigo pause and clench each time. 

"Ulquiorra, why is this happening to me...." Ichigo seemed out of it. Ulquiorra wondered if his mind was breaking.

"I don't know, Ichigo." Ulquiorra thrust into him hard, he gasped and arched his back. He slammed back down onto Ulquiorra in response. 

Ulquiorra slowed him down almost to a halt. He whispered in his ear, "Ichigo, you know what we are doing, don't you?" Ichigo was confused. 

"N-not really," he continued humping Ulquiorra. 

"Ichigo, you're having sex with me." 

'What? I'm not sure what's going on anymore. My body keeps moving, it feels amazing, and I can't think straight. I'm on top of him? I am, I'm having sex with him. What is happening to me?' 

Ichigo moaned as he started moving faster, pulling Ulquiorra tighter to him. 

"You're right, Ulquiorra. I really am fucking you." 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips and slammed them down as he bit Ichigo again on the throat below his collar, driving them both to come, at the same time. Ichigo screamed, and slumped over on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra's chest was covered in Ichigo's come, and, blood? Orihime screamed as Ichigo fell off of Ulquiorra, face down, Grimmjow's blade through his shoulder. 

"Impressive, Ulquiorra. It seems he's really falling for you. You've played with him long enough. It's my turn." Grimmjow was almost insane with lust and jealousy. Ichigo was turning into putty in Ulquiorra's hands. 'He belongs in my hands!' Grimmjow was furious. 

"Hey, girl, I don't see this ending well for him. Better stay close." Orihime was trembling. 

"Hey Grimmjow, I thought you needed me alive?" Ichigo chuckled, panting, trying hard to hide how much pain he was in. 

"I made sure not to hit your lung this time, you should be ok. For a little while. Just try your best to hang in there, buddy. Hehe." Ichigo was trying to play tough. But he was scared out of his mind. He didn't expect to make it out from underneath him alive this time. 

"You gotta do it, Ichigo. Hang in there. Do that, or you'll die." Grimmjow laughed.


	19. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's friends finally find him! Grimmjow goes nuts!

Kisuke and the others were starting to get worried and frustrated. 

"Why haven't we seen any sign of them? What's going on?" Renji whined. 

"I don't know, but the longer we take, the worse our odds become." Replied Rukia. 

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Chad pointed to a nearly invisible line in the air. 

"Is that a Garganta?" Yoruichi asked. 

"Yeah, I believe it is." Kisuke replied. 

"It's so small and close to the ground." Renji observed. 

"I've heard of something like this before, but I wasn't sure if it was real. A Garganta in Las Noches that doesn't lead to the world of the living. It leads to a room in another dimension where no one can see or hear you." Answered Kisuke. 

"Is there any way to get in?" Asked Chad. 

"I don't know. Let's find out." Kisuke answered with a smile. 

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's personal Hell

"Ulquiorra kept undoing all your shackles. I don't want you to be able to move." 

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's arms behind his back and bound them again how they were before. Ichigo screamed in pain and fresh blood poured from the wound. Ichigo lay panting. Grimmjow left his legs free for easier 'access' to his insides. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled his head up to punch him in the face, splitting his cheek open. He kissed him roughly, muffling the screams caused by the blade in his shoulder. He threw Ichigo's head down, making him grunt. Grimmjow pushed the blade all the way through him and into the sand, pinning him completely. Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm under his waist, lifting his butt up so he could enter him. He lined up, and in one relentless thrust, he was all the way in. Ichigo screamed in agony. Grimmjow grabbed his throat and started ramming into him, choking him. His whole body shook with each thrust, causing more blood to spill out, Ichigo's body started convulsing. Grimmjow got even faster from the excitement, when he felt Ichigo's body relax, he let him breathe. Ichigo gasped a huge breath and coughed a lot, while trying to scream. Grimmjow was still pounding him hard. This time he pushed Ichigo's head into the sand as he continued fucking him from behind. Just then, Kisuke and the others finally arrived. 

They all stood in shock, and absolute horror. 

"Grimmjow." Kisuke stood before the grizzly scene. Grimmjow stopped and looked up, met Kisuke's gaze, and kept going, even faster now. Renji lunged at Grimmjow as Yoruichi ran to Orihime. Ulquiorra intercepted, grabbing Orihime in one hand and stopping Renji with the other. This got Grimmjow's attention. 

"Where's your collar, Ulquiorra?" He thrust into Ichigo, coaxing a pitiful groan. 

"I took it off."

"That easy, huh? 

"I'm familiar with them. I helped SzayelAporro develop them."

"Right. Well, keep these guys busy will ya? I'm almost done here, then the girl can heal him for me, again." 

"Yes, of course, Grimmjow."

"What kind of sick depraved game have you guys been playing with Ichigo!? You beat him and do that to him until he's almost dead, and make Orihime heal him so you can do it all over again?" Renji ran at Grimmjow again, furious. Again Ulquiorra stopped him. 

"You can not stop this. Not even I can stop this. Grimmjow will do this until he's tired. He hasn't been resting or eating or healing. Ichigo and Orihime have. When Grimmjow is satisfied, he'll have Ichigo healed one more time, and they're going to fight to the death. Orihime has to watch, and since you are all here now, so do you, or Ichigo will be killed, and if Ichigo dies, Orihime will also be killed. The collar Ichigo is wearing blocks off spiritual pressure. Ichigo and Orihime have almost made it to the end of this "game." Do not interfere if you want to get your friends back alive." Ulquiorra gave an abridged explanation.

Grimmjow suddenly growled, turning into his released form. He stood up, holding Ichigo by the throat, still inside him. The blade was still in him too. Holding Ichigo up by the choke collar so he couldn't breathe, he jammed his free hand's fingers into Ichigo's mouth, pulling down and opening it, he rammed into Ichigo rapidly, blood started to leak out where they were connected. 

Grimmjow crushed Ichigo's body as he came, howling. Finally finished, he dropped Ichigo's limp body in front of his friends and walked away. Orihime ran as fast as she could, sobbing. She immediately started healing him. He was barely breathing and his heart beat was faint. He was bleeding a lot. He started to convulse. 

"Grimmjow!" Orihime screamed. "You have to take the collar off, his throat can't heal with it on!" 

"Go on, Ulquiorra, since you know how to take them off." 

Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo. He knelt in front of him, gently lifting his head. He took the collar off. 

"Don't remove the blade until he's stable. He'll only bleed faster if you do." Ulquiorra looked back at Ichigo.

The group was in shock. Ichigo's body was covered in blood, welts, scratches, bite marks, his esophagus was crushed, blood everywhere. They looked around at the contraptions Grimmjow had been using on him. They couldn't even imagine what they'd been doing to him, and how many times. Each one of them cried. Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo's face, expressionless. He shed a single tear. 'I am sorry, Ichigo.' He thought silently.

Rukia noticed the cut on his cheek, his bit open lip. She couldn't even count his external injuries. He had bruises the size of Grimmjow's fist on his stomach. She got sick and ran away, throwing up, dropping to her knees, she sobbed uncontrollably. 

"R-ruki-a?" Ichigo whispered between coughs. "Pl-please d-on't c-cry." He passed out. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to respond. Kisuke covered Ichigo with his captain robe. 

"I know how hard this is, but can you tell us anything that could help us, anything at all?" Kisuke asked Orihime.

Orihime was shaking. Crying, she shook her head no. There was actually a lot she wanted to say to them, but she was afraid she'd lose it if she started to talk about it, and she had to focus on healing Ichigo. 

"I'm really sorry, but I have to focus." She managed, trying hard to hold it together. Renji, Chad and Uryu examined Ichigo's body trying to assess the damage. 

"We could really use some wat-" Uryu began, cut off by Orihime.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo and I need water! Please, it's urgent!" She sniffled.

"Alright, alright, calm the fuck down. I'll get it. You concentrate on healing him good. We have an audience now. Heh." 

"What the hell happened?" Renji was stunned. "Sure, Grimmjow is an enemy, but what happened to him? He's completely insane!" 

"I can't even believe what I'm seeing. I'm trying and I literally can't count his injuries. There are so many layered on top of each other, every inch of the front of his body is covered in welts and scratches and bruises and cuts and bites." 

"I've never even heard of anything like this, and that's saying something." Kisuke stated. "This is pretty evil stuff." He glanced at Ichigo's mutilated body, worried. 

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do! There's absolutely no way I'm going to just watch this happen all over again!" Orihime looked guilty and uncomfortable at Uryu's words. He noticed, and felt bad for how that came out. 

"I'm sorry, Orihime, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you don't wanna watch this anymore than I do. You've been alone through all of this. I just meant, now that we're all here, there's got to be something we can do. You're incredibly brave and strong for staying by Ichigo's side through all of this. He'd probably be dead if it weren't for you." Uryu tried to explain. 

Orihime burst into tears, "Maybe that would've been better!" Her body shook as she sobbed, consumed by fear and guilt. This was really starting to take a toll on her mentally. She felt so stuck, wanting to save Ichigo, but not knowing if what she was doing actually was saving him. 

"I understand what you are saying, Orihime. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you, but knowing Ichigo, he never gives up. He won't die until he's good and ready. We need to help him any way we can, and leave that decision up to him." Kisuke smiled, trying to soothe her. 

Orihime appreciated it, and hoped Kisuke was right. "I just, you guys don't understand. I've watched him give up, over and over. Grimmjow beats him down to nothing, and gives him to me to build him back up, just so he can break him again. I've lost track of how many times." Tears welled back up. They all looked around at the numerous dried pools of blood. 

"Atleast there's one thing you two have going for you, we're here now. We finally found you." Yoruichi reassured. 

Orihime was comforted. She wished Ichigo could be too. She repeated the word to herself. 

'Found.'


	20. One Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra explains the situation to Ichigo's friends, and tries to help. Renji has a hard time accepting it.

Kisuke noticed Ulquiorra, still watching Ichigo. 'Strange.' 

"So, Ulquiorra. I'm Kisuke Urahara, I've heard a lot about you!" He sheepishly greeted the Arrancar, trying to get a read on him. His eyes didn't move. He just stared at Ichigo. 

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your take on this situation?" Kisuke asked. 

Ulquiorra looked up at him, no change in his face whatsoever. "Are you asking for help?" Ulquiorra asked bluntly. 

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm presumptuous enough to ask for help, but if you would like to talk about anything going on here, I can draw my own conclusions, and perhaps in that way you might indirectly help us, heh." Kisuke was more sheepish at this obvious ploy. 

"I am helping." Ulquiorra looked back at Ichigo and said nothing else. 

"Um, ok." Kisuke jokingly twirled his pointer finger at his temple as he walked away from Ulquiorra, implying he was crazy, whistling "Cookoo." Ulquiorra ignored him and kept staring at Ichigo. 

Ichigo started to move, his breathing still haggard, panting, he grunted at the dull throbbing in his shoulder and lower back. He wasn't conscious yet, but it was far too soon for him to even be moving. Black spiritual pressure started swirling around the remaining wounds. Ulquiorra stood and pulled the blade out of his shoulder. He screamed unconsciously and fell back into unconsciousness. Fresh blood oozed from the wound briefly, as the black energy swirled around it, seeming to heal it. 

"It looks like all of his wounds are healing!" Uryu exclaimed. "Except for the bites and scratches. Why?" 

"The wounds I inflicted won't heal." Ulquiorra stated matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, so that's how you 'helped?'" Renji gritted his teeth, glaring at Ulquiorra. 

"Yes, the wounds that I inflicted won't heal. They are permanent." Ulquiorra started to explain. 

"How the hell is it helping to inflict wounds that won't heal, you bastard!" Renji went to draw his zanpakuto, but Kisuke stopped him. 

"Renji, you need to calm down and think about what's best for Ichigo right now. You can't beat Ulquiorra, and he's not the one we need to be trying to defeat. Look at Ichigo, something is healing him rapidly. Let's allow Ulquiorra to explain. Maybe we'll learn something useful." Reluctantly, Renji stood down. 

"You're right, Kisuke. Ulquiorra, explain what's going on, and if I don't like what I hear, I'm cutting your head off!" Renji threatened. 

"Hm, that's fine." Ulquiorra answered. "I'll explain, and if you don't like what you hear, you can try to take my head if you want. I'll be honest with you though. That wouldn't help Ichigo's situation at all." Ulquiorra stated simply. 

"Ichigo and I are now bonded. My true power is Iyashino Seishin, Healing Spirit. When Ichigo and I had sex and he was feeling pleasure, I shared my saliva with him, and injected my healing essence through his skin with my teeth and fingernails. It only works if the person I use it on isn't at odds with me, and it was the only way to infect him casually with Grimmjow watching. My marks are permanent, as well as the bond we now share. However, any wounds inflicted by anybody else can now be healed quickly and completely, as long as Ichigo isn't at odds with me. He's the only person I've ever used it on." 

Everyone was blushing now. And incredibly confused. 

"Are you saying you like Ichigo!?!? Like that!!?!?" Rukia exclaimed in disbelief. 

"I suppose I am. I've always liked him. He's incredibly unique. He's the only being who's ever made me feel, anything." Ulquiorra replied, thoughtfully. 

"I'll tell you the way out of this. We have to go along with Grimmjow. There's no other way. I'm sorry." As the words left his lips, he realized he'd never actually been sorry before. He never cared enough to be sorry. 

"What the hell? I thought you were like what, 2 ranks above Grimmjow! Can't you just pulverize him into dog food?" 

"Not since Aizen left. We no longer have assigned ranks. Grimmjow is much stronger than I am, and his abilities are at an advantage against mine. Also, in his current state, he's mentally unstable and has powerful outbursts. I was with Ichigo for hours, more than once, and you can see the wounds I inflicted. Quite minor. Grimmjow was with Ichigo for just minutes before you arrived, and he was struggling to hold himself back. He doesn't just hate Ichigo, he despises him. He wants to make Ichigo suffer unthinkable acts of violence and humiliation in front of his friends, and he wants you all to live on with the memories. 

He does plan to go on like this until he's tired, which is going to be a long time. When he's finished, he plans to fight Ichigo fully healed and die by his hand. Grimmjow will never stop until one of them is dead. Going along with his wishes for now is the only way to ensure Ichigo isn't the one who dies. In fact, the longer this goes on, the better Ichigo's chances of winning become." 

"Wow, this is unbelievable. You can't be serious." Renji sounded defeated. He believed Ulquiorra. And that made him sick. Renji turned away, tears falling from his chin. 

"Sorry guys. I need a minute."


	21. Birdcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime and Ulquiorra heal Ichigo. Ichigo wakes up and shares a moment with Rukia before Grimmjow returns. He instructs Ulquiorra to put on a show for Ichigo's friends.

Everyone sat around Ichigo, watching as he healed. Despite the healing spirit Ulquiorra shared with him, and Orihime's barrier, it was taking awhile. Each "session" ended more quickly and violently. Orihime couldn't imagine how Grimmjow expected him to survive at this rate. 

"So, I hate to be that guy, but could either of you elaborate more on what's been going on? It may well be the case that we have no choice but to to do what Grimmjow says, but that doesn't justify not trying everything we can to find another way out of this." Kisuke informed them. 

"I understand your reasoning, Mr. Urahara. I'll tell you this. If there were another way out of this situation, I would have already utilised it. This place is Grimmjow's "Dungeon." He brings various "partners" here to partake in different kinds of sexual play. This place was created by Grimmjow a long time ago. I am the only other person he has granted casual entrance to. Grimmjow let you in. He wanted a larger audience. He can give anyone access, but he can also take it away. If he dies in here, we're all trapped, forever, and Grimmjow is fine with that. That is why the absolute only possible way out of here now, is to play along." 

"Well, this is quite the predicament." Kisuke really didn't know what to do now. 

Orihime was disheartened by that explanation. They all were going to have to experience it too. Watching the savior of the soul society, the strongest member of their group, their best friend, be brutalized and destroyed. 

Orihime wished for just a moment, that she could explode like a bomb, killing them all at once, putting Ichigo out of his misery, exterminating Grimmjow, and finally ending it all. 

Suddenly, she did. She glowed brightly, exuding enormous amounts of energy, and exploded the entire area, putting everything back the way it was before Grimmjow created this "dungeon." 

  
The End

Did I get you!? Haha, nah, that didn't really happen. It was a tempting route to go down. Maybe I'll do a spin off. I have other plans for these guys though. Please enjoy continuing reading! 

Ichigo started to wake up. Suddenly, everyone got really nervous. They didn't know how to treat him. They were afraid of how he'd react. They wouldn't be able to blame him, no matter what he ended up doing. They also felt awkward. Renji really wanted to help, and he wanted Ichigo to feel more comfortable. He figured it'd be embarrassing to sit naked in front of all your friends in nothing but a Captain's robe. 

"Is anyone wearing anything they can spare?" Renji asked. Yoruichi thought for a moment. If she took her cat form, he could wear her pants. But it might be dangerous to take that form around Grimmjow, as he's a tiger. She could just stay in her human form, being naked didn't bother her. But she knew it bothered Ichigo. Normally she wouldn't care about that. But she didn't want to make things any harder on him. 

"If you think I'd be safe in my cat form, he can have my clothes." She offered. 

"I always bring a spare outfit with me everywhere!" Uryu offered up proudly. 

"I'd be more embarrassed in that getup than the one I have on." Ichigo joked. 

They all looked over at him, shocked. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, unable to stop herself from jumping over to him, leaning gently on to his shoulders for an improvised kind of hug. His arms were still tied behind him and he was still facedown in the sand. Renji and Kisuke went over and helped sit him up, Rukia covered him properly with Kisuke's robe. 

"Thanks." Ichigo said. Looking down. He was really happy they were there. But also not. He couldn't look up. He couldn't look a single one of them in the eyes. Horrible flashes of memories of the days events kept racing through his mind. He started breathing hard, he was stressed. He tried to make it stop and focus on his friends. 

"Ichigo, look at me right now!" Rukia yelled right in his face. His eyes shot up at her, and she was shocked by the pain and anguish in his eyes. 

"Ichigo," she spoke quietly. Tears fell down his face. He put his face on her shoulder and just cried quietly. She held him gently, saying nothing, letting him get it out. 

"Rukia," Ichigo finally muttered, sounding exhausted, "everyone, I'm really happy to see you all. This......... I don't........... I hope you understand what I'm saying, but I really wish you weren't here." 

"Of course we understand, Ichigo. That's who you are. You don't want us to suffer. And you don't want us to see you suffer. But Ichigo, we are your friends, and are not going to let you go through this alone. Together we've made it through so much, and this may be the worst thing yet, but that's exactly why no matter what, we're here for you. Even if you ended up hating us, we'd walk through hell to help you!!!" Renji was yelling at this point. 

Ichigo looked up at Renji, shocked. Then he smiled. "I know, and I'd do the same for each of you."

"That's why we're here." Uryu added. Chad grunted in agreement. Yoruichi walked over to Orihime. 

"Orihime, I'm really sorry that Grimmjow has done this to you two. I'll help you in any way possible. Don't hesitate to let me know." Turning to Ichigo, "I have something that might help you. It's something every member of the punishment force carries on them. It's a drug that helps stabilize your mind. It helps prevent trauma from severe torture from making you go crazy. I saw you earlier. Flashbacks. That's not good. I know this is more difficult than I can imagine, but I believe in you. You can get through this and heal. You can become yourself again, Ichigo. Please don't give up." 

"Thanks, Yoruichi. I appreciate it. And I hope you're right." She gave the pill to him. 

'Me too.' She thought. 

"Well, I suppose we should try to figure out how we're going to do this. I don't really know where to start. It doesn't seem right to just stand here." Kisuke wondered aloud.

"I don't know what you think is going on, but when Grimmjow comes back, that's it. I'm done again. I can't tell you how badly I wish he would just not come back." Ichigo was almost whispering. His body was shaking.

"Don't be afraid, Ichigo." Ulquiorra interrupted. 

"I said this before, and I'll say it again. Easy for you to say!" Ichigo yelled at Ulquiorra. He blushed as a memory came to the surface. 

"I want to minimize your suffering, Ichigo." Ulquiorra replied. 

"Like hell, you call helping Grimmjow "minimizing my suffering!?"" Ichigo shouted. 

"Ichigo, please stop yelling, you'll make him come back over!" Orihime scolded. 

"Yes, Ichigo. I am helping you, by cooperating with Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back, blushing, but angry. 

"I know it's hard to believe, and we don't have time to explain right now, but Ulquiorra is telling the truth." Kisuke interjected. 

Ichigo looked up at Kisuke, "Why don't you have time to explain?"

Ichigo saw Kisuke glance up. He turned around just in time to take Grimmjow's fist to his face. 

Grabbing the chain on his collar, Grimmjow dragged Ichigo over to the table, as Ichigo struggled. His lip bled. "Grimmjow, I hope you know that I'm not going to just kill you like you want me to! You won't get away with this!" 

"Doesn't matter to me." Grimmjow growled. 

Ichigo hadn't expected that to work, but he couldn't just do nothing. 

'Phewew!' "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow whistled for him like a dog. 

Glancing at Ichigo's friends as he stood up, Ulquiorra turned and obediently walked over to the table, awaiting instructions. 

"I liked what I saw last time. Make his friends blush. Use whatever you want." Grimmjow grinned happily. Ichigo blushed and looked at the ground. Ulquiorra liked the way the Captain's robe looked draped over his shoulders, but unfortunately, it'd just get in the way. 

"Mr. Urahara, would you like to please come here and take your robe back?" Ulquiorra commanded it, more than asked it. 

"Of course! Right away!" Kisuke cheered. 

'Well, this is awkward.' He thought to himself as he stood between the Arrancars who had done all this, taking the only piece of clothing off of his young friends' body. It suddenly became very real for him what Ichigo was about to go through. He felt awful, but he couldn't let Ichigo see any weakness in him.

"You got this." He whispered so only Ulquiorra and Ichigo could hear, as he turned around and went back to the others. 


	22. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just Ulquiorra having a turn with Ichigo.

"Let's all do our best to keep faith that this will all end with Ichigo alive and kicking. He's strong, but he needs us to be strong, too. We can do this." Kisuke knew there was nothing he could do to prepare them. He had to try his best to be a leader and maintain the group, though. He wasn't ready for this. None of them were. 

Grimmjow went and sat with the others, just to rub it in a little more. "Wish we had popcorn, heheh." 

'What a damn pervert.' Renji thought, his blood boiling. 

"Make sure you all pay close attention. If I catch you trying to look away, I'll go over there. And you don't want that. Ask Orihime." He chuckled. 

"You're a sick, twisted freak! Shut the hell up!" Uryu couldn't help himself. 

"Wanna make me?" Grimmjow replied, amused. "Let's see that dick! I bet it ain't close to big enough to shut me up! Ha!" Grimmjow laughed. 

Uryu blushed. 

"That takes care of that. Now shut up and watch. Show's about to start. You'll like this. Spoiler alert, they get engaged in the end!" Grimmjow was laughing hysterically now. 

"You really have gone completely nuts haven't you, Grimmjow?" Rukia asked, completely serious. 

"Idunno. Don't really care." Grimmjow shrugged. "Look at your friend." Grimmjow pointed in Ichigo and Ulquiorra's direction. Ichigo was standing, facing them, leaning back on Ulquiorra's chest, his arms still behind his back. Ulquiorra had one arm across Ichigo's waist, pulling him back against himself, the other hand slowly and erotically sliding around Ichigo's face, then tracing his jawline. Ichigo clenched his teeth. 

Ulquiorra traced his lips, and Ichigo opened them. Ulquiorra reached almost to the back of Ichigo's throat, almost making him gag, then pulled back a little. He started twirling his fingers around, sliding in and out occasionally. Some drool dripped down Ichigo's chest. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's jawline and pushed his chin up, exposing the bite marks he'd left earlier. Slowly, he traced them with his tongue, kissing each one lightly, barely audible. Ichigo's face turned red and he started to squirm. Ulquiorra let go and put his hands on Ichigo's collarbone. Digging his nails in, he scratched, agonizingly slowly down Ichigo's chest, making a new set of permanent marks. Ichigo's friends jaws dropped and their cheeks turned red. 

"See what I mean? I think Ichigo likes Ulquiorra, haha!" 

Renji tried to stand up for Ichigo, "Any person's body would naturally react like that!" 

"If you don't believe me, just keep watching. They aren't even warmed up yet." Grimmjow chuckled. 

"Grimmjow, you're making it difficult to focus." Ulquiorra spoke up suddenly. Ichigo blushed. He'd been trying to pretend he couldn't hear Grimmjow. He was embarrassed by what he was telling his friends. Because he was kind of right. Maybe? Ichigo didn't know. It was all so confusing. He couldn't trust that it wasn't just because in comparison to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra seemed genuinely caring. Or it was just how we was. Maybe Ulquiorra liked to make love like this and it didn't matter with who. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?? Make Love?' Ichigo blushed even more. 

Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo sideways suddenly, meeting him chest to chest, one arm around his lower back and the other on the back of his head. He kissed Ichigo, grasping at his hair, pushing himself against Ichigo's naked body. 

His friends were shocked. Ichigo and Ulquiorra made something beautiful just then. Their bodies were beautiful, the passion was beautiful, and Ichigo was surprisingly beautiful. They'd never realized it before. He could be a model. 

Ulquiorra let go of Ichigo and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and put his hand on Ichigo's face. They made out passionately. Ichigo was lost in a haze. Then Ulquiorra let go and turned Ichigo around. Ichigo looked down, panting and embarrassed. Then he stopped and looked forward, shocked. Ulquiorra freed his arms. 

"What?" Ichigo shook his arms around and massaged them. He had red marks on his wrists and above his elbows. "Why?" 

"You know you can't escape. And I want them off this time. It's that simple." Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo blushed. He wasn't sure what to do now. It felt weird and awkward having his arms free, like he wasn't being forced anymore. He was, of course, since he didn't have a choice. But he suddenly felt uncomfortable. 'What am I supposed to do with my arms while......' He blushed before he could finish the thought. He didn't like the idea of holding onto Ulquiorra freely. But it'd be really awkward to leave his arms just, what, hanging freely? 

Ulquiorra reached out his hand. Blushing, Ichigo looked at it, then Ulquiorra. He darted a glance out of the corner of his eye at his friends. Their eyes were glued to him, their mouths hung open. Ichigo flamed in embarrassment. Knowing he ultimately had no choice, he took the hand. Ulquiorra stepped calmly towards Ichigo, and pulled Ichigo a step forward, casually nudging Ichigo's arms around himself, he kissed Ichigo urgently yet softly. Without noticing, he kissed back, tightening his grip around Ulquiorra's back. 

This is what Ulquiorra wanted, to be held by Ichigo, and it felt incredible, as he'd expected.   
Slowly, Ulquiorra brought the kissing to a halt. He had Ichigo completely calm. Almost bliss like. Ulquiorra wanted it to last for Ichigo. He didn't want Grimmjow to take this from him. To protect Ichigo, he had to hurt him. If Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra going too easy, he'd stop giving him turns.

"You'll be alright." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. He grabbed Ichigo by the hand and led him to the table. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face it. He gently pushed between Ichigo's shoulder blades, "Down." He said gently. Ichigo blushed, laying down obediently. Fortunately for him, Ulquiorra blocked his friends' view. 

"Ulquiorra, you're blocking the view!" Grimmjow yelled. 

Ulquiorra sighed. He picked up the table and turned it so they had a side view. 

"This is the angle you'll want to see this from." Ichigo was grateful to Ulquiorra for that. 

He leaned over Ichigo, pressing himself against him. He brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear, sending shivers through him. He licked from his jawline, slowly down the side of his throat, Ichigo moaned, digging his fingernails into the table. When Ulquiorra reached his shoulder blade, he bit, leaving another bloody mark. Ichigo yelled out, but not entirely from the pain. He started to pant. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and climbed up on the table, straddling him. He started massaging his back. Ichigo melted. He relaxed his arms, letting them stretch out in front of him. He closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

Ulquiorra kept massaging him for a little while. When Ichigo started snoring, Ulquiorra slowly and carefully got down. As quickly and gently as was possible, he cuffed Ichigo's feet to the legs of the table, just for safety. He knelt behind Ichigo, gently massaging his hips, moving slowly down to his cheeks. Spreading them slightly, he gently licked the entrance. Ichigo moaned, still sleeping. Ulquiorra continued to lick, while still massaging him. Ichigo's moans got louder and Ulquiorra picked up the pace. Ichigo mumbled "Ulquiorra, no," sensually. Ulquiorra thought it was adorable. He stuck his tongue inside, causing Ichigo to moan loudly. Slowly, he groggily woke up. He was having a dream that Ulquiorra was...... 'Wait, he actually is!' 

"Hey, what are you- aaagh!!!" Ulquiorra put a finger in, holding it there. He slooooowly pulled it out and continued with his tongue. Slurping and twirling wildly like a snake, occasionally putting pressure, and slipping inside him. Ichigo was beet red, grunting and moaning, up on his elbows with his fists clenched. 

"Ulquiorra, it hurts when you do that." Ichigo panted.

"Dthew wut?" Ulquiorra said without taking his tongue out.

"That!" He gasped. His chest heaved.

"Thith?" He plunged his tongue all the way in. Ichigo screamed, coming, his back arching, his legs shaking. He collapsed on to the table, panting. 

Ulquiorra uncuffed his feet. "I want to try something." Ulquiorra said. He had Ichigo turn over to lie on his back. He climbed on top of Ichigo, straddling him again. He stood on all fours, face to face with him. They stared at each other for a bit. Ichigo felt uneasy. It was weird to feel like Ulquiorra might like him, like that. 

Ulquiorra placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo's eyes shut and he pushed into Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra leaned in and kissed him. Ichigo kissed him back, thirsty for the cold saliva. Ulquiorra pulled his head up to do something else but Ichigo leaned up too, grabbed Ulquiorra without breaking the kiss, and started ravenously kissing him. Panting, he grabbed the front his robes and held him there, kissing him deeply. Ulquiorra grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face and enthusiastically kissed back. 

Then Ulquiorra stopped and put one hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed him back down. Ichigo was panting hard. And blushing. He was trying to figure out what Ulquiorra's deal was. And why it all felt so good. 

Ulquiorra moved forward so he was sitting on Ichigo's chest. He groped inside of Ichigo's mouth for a minute, then started stroking himself with the saliva, right in front of his face. Without thinking about it, Ichigo put his hands on Ulquiorra's thighs. Ulquiorra leaned forward so he was on all fours, leaving it hanging in Ichigo's face. Knowing what that meant, he opened his mouth and shut his eyes. Ulquiorra started moving slowly and groaning. Ichigo didn't know what else to do. He just laid there and let Ulquiorra fuck his face. 

Ulquiorra was being extremely seductive, however. He'd slide slowly down Ichigo's throat, until it made him hold his breath, but didn't seem to hurt, then he'd move slowly out, moaning and writhing his back and hips with the motion. Ichigo found it surprisingly enticing. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hips and started to move his mouth up and down, flicking his tongue around. 

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra moaned as he erupted into a frenzy, moving quickly now, Ichigo used his hands now to help keep Ulquiorra from going too far. Losing control, Ulquiorra moaned and slammed down into Ichigo's throat, choking him, as he came. 

He quickly realized what he'd done and got off him and helped him sit up. He coughed up a lot of come. "Are you ok?" Ulquiorra asked. "I am sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen." Ichigo looked at him, still trying to get the come out of his mouth. He wasn't really upset, but he didn't want Grimmjow or his friends to know that. 

"What, are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo tried to sound angry, but he burst out laughing. 'Ulquiorra is definitely not the one trying to kill me with his dick.' Ichigo thought. 


	23. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow takes over, and asks Ulquiorra how he handles Ichigo in such an enticing way. Grimmjow isn't very good at it. There's something he doesn't have, that Ichigo and Ulquiorra do.

Kisuke and the others can't believe what they're seeing. They're not really sure what they're seeing. They're all blushing, and now they're concerned. Why is Ichigo laughing? Did he crack? 

"See, Ulquiorra's really been working Ichigo over. Everytime they have a go at it, Ulquiorra gets Ichigo to become more submissive. Not my style, but quite impressive. And fun to watch." Grimmjow laughed. 

"What's so funny, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"Nothing, it's fine. Why are you worried about me being ok!?" Ichigo laughed some more. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you before. I don't want to hurt you." 

He stopped laughing. "Why?"

"I admire you."

Ichigo blushed. He didn't want to push the matter. 

"Hey, when are you going to fuck!?" Grimmjow jeered. "We're waiting!" Ichigo really did not want that at all. 

Ulquiorra stood in front of Ichigo and pushed him back down onto his back again. He lifted one of Ichigo's legs, putting it over his shoulder. Staring into Ichigo's eyes, he sucked his fingers, making him blush, then slid three in at once. Ichigo lifted his butt up off the table, screaming and moaning. He gripped the edges of the table. Ulquiorra put Ichigo's dick in his mouth and started sucking, while thrusting his fingers in and out. Ichigo yelled and panted, shaking. He sat up as much as he could, on one elbow. He pushed Ulquiorra's head down with the other while he came. He didn't let go until he was done. He fell back onto the table, breathing hard. 

"Now we're even." Ichigo flashed a grin. Ulquiorra licked his lips as he swallowed every drop. Ichigo blushed. 

Ulquiorra cuffed Ichigo's feet together over his own shoulders behind his head, so they couldn't slip off. Ichigo got nervous. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled them closer to his. He lined up and pushed against the entrance, he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo as he slowly entered, not stopping until he was completely inside. Ichigo's scream was muffled by the kiss. Ulquiorra stayed there, fully inserted. He leaned back to see Ichigo's face was red, his eyes sleepy, his hair messy, panting and shaking. 

"Stunning." Ulquiorra whispered as he began to slowly pull out, stopping at the tip. Ichigo breathed in sharply, then Ulquiorra slammed back in, all the way. He could reach a lot deeper with Ichigo's feet up like this. He thrust quickly several times, making Ichigo's body writhe. He started thrusting quickly without stopping, Ichigo was moaning loudly. Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo's feet from his shoulders and uncuffed them and flipped him around without exiting him, and continued thrusting. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled while scratching down his back. Ichigo panted and moaned desperately through clenched teeth.

He turned Ichigo's head and kissed him roughly. Ichigo couldn't take much more. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's waist and shoulder, briefly taking him off the table, and put him on all fours on the ground, still inside him. He pulled Ichigo's head back by his hair until he was kneeling, leaning back against Ulquiorra's chest. 

Ulquiorra quit pumping and kissed him passionately. Ichigo reached a hand up to hold Ulquiorra's wrist while they kissed. Ulquiorra thrust hard into Ichigo, knocking him onto all fours. He grabbed Ichigo's hips. He could really ram into him in this position. He pumped fast and hard. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled back while pushing down on his lower back. He rammed him several more times. He slowed down. Ichigo was breathing hard. 

Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo back until he was sitting on his lap. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him up and down until he started to do it on his own. He reached around and started to stroke Ichigo, while nibbling on his throat, making a bunch of new little marks. Some of them were bleeding a tiny bit. Ichigo moaned, his head laid back on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra stroked him faster, Ichigo humped faster, Ulquiorra bit him hard on the throat, and thrust hard into him one more time as he came. Ichigo's whole body tightened as he moaned loudly, coming, Ulquiorra filling him inside. 

Ichigo relaxed, turning slightly. He rested against Ulquiorra's chest, both of them breathing hard. Ulquiorra held Ichigo until they caught their breath. 

Ulquiorra was happy. Then he saddened when he remembered, now it's Grimmjow's turn. 

"Whoo! Haha! What'd I tell you guys, huh? Spectacular! Masterpiece!" Grimmjow cheered. Ichigo didn't open his eyes. He wanted so badly to stay in Ulquiorra's arms, safe. He wanted to not be afraid. 

"Ulquiorra, bring him here." Ichigo's heart sank. So did Ulquiorra's.

He picked Ichigo up, and carried him over to Grimmjow. 

"Lay him on the table."

He did as told. 

"Show me how you do it. I'm curious." 

Ulquiorra thought that was an odd request coming from Grimmjow. He looked down at Ichigo, who was terrified, watching Grimmjow like a hawk. 

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra said calmly. Ichigo looked at him briefly, then back at Grimmjow. 

Ulquiorra reached up and ran his fingers down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's breath caught, his eyes closed, and Goosebumps formed. 

"Woah." Grimmjow was enticed. "How do you manipulate him so easily?" 

"What makes you think it's easy? To you, anything looks easy. When I look at Ichigo, I want to do things to him, so I try it." 

"Really? Like this? 'Bam!' He elbowed Ichigo in the gut, Ichigo coughed and yelled, curling up on his side. 

"Grimmjow, you know very well that is not what I meant." Ulquiorra was annoyed. 

"You gotta admit, that was bad advice to give me. Looking at him makes me want to do things too. Besides, we already found out that he is a masochist." Grimmjow laughed, looking down at Ichigo gasping, holding his stomach. 

"You didn't let me finish. I pay attention to his reactions, what he likes and what makes him go crazy, what puts him in the mood to like things he doesn't always like. It's quite complex." 

Ichigo felt uncomfortable knowing he had been analysed like that. 

"Well I ain't got time for that. You're talented though, Ulquiorra."

"Talented? You consider paying attention being talented? I took an interest in learning about this body. It's quite extraordinary. You only seek to destroy it." 

"You must pay attention, cause you know me too well, heheh!" He grabbed Ichigo's throat and punched him in the face, then picked him up by the throat and threw him in front of where his friends were sitting. Ichigo tried to get up, coughing, but Grimmjow kicked him in the gut, curling him into a ball again. He straddled Ichigo, holding him down by the throat, he still had the collar on, surrounded by Ulquiorra's love nips. Ichigo tried to get out from under him. It was no use. 

"Ulquiorra, I'm not gonna let him breathe until you get him all chained up like I had him." He held Ichigo just off the ground by his throat while Ulquiorra put his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists to the opposite elbow like before, pushing his chest out. Next he took the shackles on his feet and attached them with a chain to the chain on his arms, and then to the collar. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo. He gasped for air, laying on his side. Grimmjow pulled him up on to his knees. 

"You missed one, Ulquiorra. Put the bar between his knees." Grimmjow put his dick in Ichigo's mouth and plugged his nose, thrusting roughly. 

"You might want to hurry up." Grimmjow was getting really excited. "It'd be pretty bad if I entered my release form in his mouth, haha! Might be fun." Ichigo started to panic. Ulquiorra got the bar between Ichigo's knees quickly, but Grimmjow didn't let him breathe. 

"Grimmjow, let go." 

"What, are you jealous I'm playing with your little lover boy toy?" He started thrusting deeper and faster, Ichigo started convulsing, Grimmjow came, slamming all the way into Ichigo's throat. When he was done, Ichigo slumped to the floor, unconscious, come leaking out of his nose and mouth, mixed with blood. He started choking and gasping. Ulquiorra leaned over him, and put his mouth on Ichigo's. He reached his tongue down Ichigo's throat, clearing out the cum and blood, and coated it with his cold saliva. He leaned back and spit the debris on the ground. 

"Ichigo, wake up." Ulquiorra said quietly. Ichigo sat up, gasping for air. "You'll be fine soon."


	24. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Grimmjow tries something new. He gets Ulquiorra involved, too.

"You have a funny idea of what 'fine' is." Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra, still coughing up fluids. 

"I'm talking about your body. It will be fine soon." Ulquiorra said, digressing as Grimmjow approached. Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a confused look, as Grimmjow grabbed him by the chain and dragged him to the table. 

"Come over here, Ulquiorra. I'm gonna need help." Ulquiorra did as Grimmjow said. "Stand there." Grimmjow pointed at the ground at the foot of the table, where his feet had initially been bound. He cuffed him there once again. Next, he unfastened Ichigo's feet from his arms, and took the bar from between his legs, but left everything else the same. He pulled Ichigo to his feet. He wrapped one arm around Ichigo's waist and pushed his head with the other until he was bent over, his face in Ulquiorra's crotch. 

"Ok, now it's Ulquiorra's turn, since I interrupted you two that other time." Ichigo blushed, remembering. "If you stop before I say to, I'll get one of your friends involved." 

Ichigo really had no choice, now. He began like he had before, putting his lips around the tip, he felt it grow in his mouth. Then he remembered where it'd been. He tried to push that thought out of his mind, and concentrated on keeping Grimmjow appeased to protect his friends. Ulquiorra gently grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo looked up at him, and blushed. Ulquiorra found the sight incredibly sexy and gently thrust into Ichigo's mouth, causing him to squint his eyes shut. Grimmjow started to run his hands along Ichigo's back, his hips, his thighs, his inner thighs, giving him goosebumps. Ichigo was getting turned on again, and that really annoyed him. He knew it was a dirty trick, and whatever Grimmjow had planned was not going to be good. 

Grimmjow stepped closer, his hips meeting Ichigo's, causing him to pause. "Did I say 'stop'?" Grimmjow growled quietly. Ichigo continued, a groan escaped from Ulquiorra. 

Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's back and gently grabbed his throat. Ichigo stopped, starting to panic. "Shhhh, Ichigo, it's ok. I guess I can't blame you. I just wanted to feel Ulquiorra moving down your throat. Please, continue." Grimmjow pushed his hips into Ichigo, pushing Ichigo onto Ulquiorra. Grimmjow felt a little bulge in the top of Ichigo's throat. He chuckled. 

"Ichigo, you've shown me a whole new world of fun and excitement today that I never would have dreamed of." He kissed Ichigo on the neck, then bit him hard, drawing blood, which made him accidentally tighten on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, without thinking, started thrusting. Grimmjow nibbled Ichigo's ear, and whispered "You're so fucking hot, Ichigo." Still holding Ichigo's throat he pushed against his hips again, and slid a finger into the side of Ichigo's mouth, stretching it. 

"If this were me in there, there wouldn't be any room." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. He took that finger and reached behind Ichigo, inserting it in him. Ichigo gasped, as much as he could with his mouth full. He moaned, which vibrated into Ulquiorra's dick. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's head and gently held it as he picked up the pace, but he didn't get rough at all. Grimmjow thrust his finger in and out, making Ichigo's back arch, and moans come from his throat, making Ulquiorra move faster. Grimmjow inserted another finger, making Ichigo tighten and shake. 

He took his fingers out. Unable to bear watching any longer, he thrust his dick into Ichigo suddenly, causing him to scream, but it was cut off by Ulquiorra being pushed all the way into his throat. Grimmjow could feel it under his hand on Ichigo's throat. He thrust a couple more times, exhilerated by Ichigo's reactions. 

"Take a deep breath. This shouldn't take too long." Ichigo knew he was in trouble now. 

"Pinch his nose, Ulquiorra. Until we both finish." Ichigo looked up at Ulquiorra, terrified. Ulquiorra felt sorry, but also incredibly turned on. He looked at Ichigo, giving him time to take a breath. "Try to stay calm." He pinched Ichigo's nose and Grimmjow began to pound him, pushing Ichigo into Ulquiorra. 

Ichigo's struggling body drove Grimmjow crazy. He rammed into Ichigo, holding his throat so he could feel Ulquiorra pounding him on the other end. With his other hand, he scratched Ichigo's chest, drops of blood fell to the sand below. He grabbed Ichigo's dick and stroked several times. Ichigo came immediately from all the stimulation. His body tensed all over and Ulquiorra came in his throat. Grimmjow pulled him off Ulquiorra, finally letting him breathe, come dripping from his mouth. Grimmjow picked him up and thrust into him several times, then pulled out. He carried Ichigo over to the hook, and holding him up, he hooked his collar to it. 

"If you don't hold onto me, you're going to get hurt." Grimmjow panted. He stepped into Ichigo's legs, wrapping them around his own waist. He entered Ichigo, causing him to moan. 

"Ulquiorra, come undo his arms." Looking at Ichigo, he whispered. "I want to feel your arms around me." Ichigo blushed, angrily. 

Ulquiorra unfastened his own ankles, then freed Ichigo's arms. "I'm going to let go. You'd better hold on. I won't stop if you let go."

Reluctantly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, and his legs clung to his waist. Grimmjow began thrusting into him. Ichigo gasped and panted, putting his face on Grimmjow's shoulder. He didn't want to look at his friends, who were watching. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and started to slam into him harder than ever. Ichigo couldn't help it, he clawed Grimmjow's back from the pain, and screamed. 

This turned Grimmjow on even more. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as he fucked him hard, finally coming, muffling Ichigo's screams with his own mouth. He pinched Ichigo's nose as he continued kissing him, feeling him tighten around his now shrinking member. Ichigo squirmed to get away and breathe. Grimmjow picked him up by his throat, pulled out and took him off the hook. He threw him on the ground at Ulquiorra's feet. 

"I'll be back in a few. Need to recharge." Grinning at Ichigo coughing on the ground, he said, "Thanks, that was really good, heh."   
  
He left. 

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"  
Still coughing, he replied, "Yeah, I guess. Compared to the other times."

"Yes, he's being gentler. He keeps asking me how I do it. I believe he wants to start taking longer." Ulquiorra observed.

"Great." Ichigo sighed. "I just want this to be over." Ichigo laid with his eyes shut. He wanted to sleep. But he was afraid of what he'd wake up to. He didn't want to talk to or look at his friends. He hoped they understood. It wasn't them at all. He was embarrassed. Mostly for obvious reasons, but also for reasons he hoped weren't obvious. He was starting to like Ulquiorra. A lot. Which made everything Grimmjow did that much worse. He felt his hot fluids leaking out of him, and hated it. He wished Grimmjow had beaten him unconscious again, being left aware was worse. 

Grimmjow returned with some water for Ichigo. 

"Here, wash that shit down your throat. I don't like tasting him when I kiss you." He nodded at Ulquiorra when he said that. 

Ichigo was pissed, but he was thirsty, so he drank it without protesting. 

"Get on your hands and knees. I wanna see how well you listen when you're not chained up." Grimmjow ordered. 

Reluctantly, Ichigo sat down the cup and got on all fours. Grimmjow knelt behind him. He ran his fingers from the nape of Ichigo's neck to his shoulder blades, to the sides of his waist, causing him to tremble, then he slapped him on the ass. He shook, gasping. Grimmjow leaned over him, and licked each of Ulquiorra's marks. 

"Ulquiorra's marks look good on you, but seeing them makes me jealous." Grimmjow growled. He bit Ichigo hard three times, making his own. Ichigo fell to his elbows, groaning and panting. Grimmjow's hips pushed against him. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and held them down with one hand. He penetrated him with the other hand's fingers, getting a moan. 

"You like this?" He twirled his finger around, making him groan. 

"You want it, don't you? Like a cat in heat." Ichigo just panted, pushing back into Grimmjow's finger, groaning pitifully. Grimmjow slid two more fingers in. Ichigo gasped, trembling. Grimmjow removed them and shoved himself in, causing Ichigo to moan loudly, pushing himself against Grimmjow. His face was hot and he couldn't control himself. He started to hump Grimmjow. It felt amazing. Grimmjow held Ichigo's waist, and pushed his head to the ground, looking to the side. He pounded into him. Ichigo grabbed fists full of sand, and rocked his hips as Grimmjow repeatedly thrust into him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his throat, gently, and pulled up so he was sitting in his lap. He pounded him hard, feeling him gasp slightly for air. 

"Fuck me, you horny bitch." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo got off of Grimmjow quickly, turned around, pushed him down, and reinserted him. He started humping Grimmjow wildly, taking it all in, moaning loudly. Grimmjow was baffled, but he loved it. He grabbed Ichigo's hips, slamming him down onto himself. Ichigo winced, but kept going. He leaned down and kissed Grimmjow, biting his lip. This caused Grimmjow to go nuts. He grabbed Ichigo's throat, sat him back up, and punched him in the gut, causing him to tighten. Ichigo stopped, coughing and grunting in pain, then continued thrusting himself down onto Grimmjow. This really made Grimmjow excited. He leaned up and pushed Ichigo to the ground, without exiting him. They'd switched places. Grimmjow started to fuck Ichigo hard, choking him now. He punched him in the gut repeatedly, finally coming. He crushed Ichigo's throat. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, then left Ichigo unconscious, bleeding from both ends. 

"That drug is waaaay better than the other stuff. Shoulda used it sooner. Ha!" Grimmjow laughed. "Well, girl, better get to healing him." He left.


	25. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow started using a new drug on Ichigo, but Kisuke and Ulquiorra devise a plan for Ichigo to use it against Grimmjow. Will it work?

Orihime ran to Ichigo's side. She began healing him, and Kisuke covered him with his Captain's robe. Nobody could say anything. Orihime cried quietly. Ulquiorra just stood, watching. He knew Ichigo would heal much more quickly now, with or without Orihime, but he wanted them to feel like they were helping. 

Ichigo began to wake up, gasping. The black spiritual pressure was floating around his throat. 

"Ichigo!" Orihime was hopeful. 

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked, immediately feeling like it was a dumb question. 

"Hey, Orihime." Ichigo said quietly, without opening his eyes. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." He replied to Kisuke, feeling defeated and embarrassed. He rolled over on his side, not wanting to look at or talk to anyone. He remembered not being able to control himself. He remembered actually liking it. Or at least, his body had, for some reason. He couldn't imagine what his friends were thinking. 

"Are you guys all ok?" Ichigo asked, without looking over at them. 

Rukia wasn't having it. "Ichigo." she answered calmly. "Of course we're alright. But we're worried about you. We're your friends. I know this is hard for you, and you don't think you can face us. But we understand better than you realize. We would never think differently of you, give us more credit than that. We want to help you, Ichigo." Rukia was annoyed, but she was trying to be understanding. 

"You're right, Rukia. And, thank you. I'm sorry, everyone. It's not you, I just need time to think." Ichigo still sounded defeated. 

"Hey, Ichigo, if you're feeling embarrassed by your own actions, you shouldn't." Kisuke added. Ichigo blushed, covering his face. "After you passed out, Grimmjow said something about a new drug, better than the other stuff?" Ichigo opened his eyes. 

"The water he gave me. I shoulda known something was up." Ichigo muttered angrily. 

"Yeah, it seems that way." Kisuke responded. "I don't want to be too forward, but I think you might be able to use it to your advantage, catch Grimmjow off guard." Kisuke grinned at Ichigo knowingly. Ichigo blushed and looked away, knowing what Kisuke was getting at. 'He might be right.' Ichigo thought. He didn't like the idea of 'fucking' Grimmjow again, especially willfully, and in front of his friends, but it seemed like a plausible plan. 

Ulquiorra heard the plan and thought it was worth a shot. "I'll help. You have to do it before Grimmjow hurts you, however. Once he starts, you will have to wait for the next round to try again. You don't stand a chance against him unless you're at full power." 

"What if he starts out swingin'?" Ichigo knew he'd have to just wait for the best opportunity. 

"He hasn't been lately. He's been taking it slow. He thinks it'll get to you more if he's nicer and you possibly start to enjoy it. Use that to your advantage. But don't make it obvious." Ulquiorra advised. 

Ichigo flushed. He couldn't believe he was discussing a plan to fuck another man, with Kisuke and Ulquiorra. How the hell had his life come to this? 

Grimmjow came back, picking his teeth. Ichigo wondered where Grimmjow always went afterwards. He noticed that after everything, there isn't any blood or anything on him anywhere. His hair wasn't even messed up. 'He gets cleaned up each time? Guess it makes sense.' Ichigo thought. He wished he could wash off. 

"Here. Drink it, or I'll make you." Grimmjow handed more water to Ichigo. Nervously, he drank it. He didn't want to lose control again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fake it for their plan. 

"Come over here, you two." Grimmjow motioned for them. "I'm hungry, how about an 'Ichigo sandwich?'" Grimmjow laughed. 

'What the heck does that mean?' Ichigo was sure he didn't want to know. 

Grimmjow had Ulquiorra sit on the edge of the table, then he put Ichigo in front of him, facing him. "You two get ready." Ulquiorra knew what he meant. Ichigo had no clue.

Ulquiorra started fingering himself, and pulled Ichigo in and kissed him. Ichigo kissed back, surprised by how good he was already feeling. Ulquiorra reached behind Ichigo and fingered himself and Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo gasped. They continued kissing, grunting and breathing hard. Grimmjow came over and handed Ulquiorra something. Some kind of little band or ring. Ulquiorra took his hand from himself and put the thing over Ichigo's dick. 

"What is that?" Ichigo asked out the side of his mouth, still vigorously kissing Ulquiorra. "It's to make you not come." Ulquiorra answered, breathlessly. Ichigo didn't know why that mattered. It felt a little uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. 

"You ready, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. In response, Ulquiorra removed his hands, grabbed Ichigo's hips and dick, and directed him inside himself, saying. "You have to fuck me, Ichigo." 

As Ichigo entered, his mind and body felt like electricity. Ulquiorra was cold, and it felt oddly amazing. Ichigo knew now that if not for that band, he would've already came. He grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder, resting his head there, panting. Ulquiorra was so turned on now, he grabbed Ichigo's face and thrust his tongue down his throat, moaning. Without thinking, Ichigo thrust into Ulquiorra, making them both moan. 

"Fuck." Ichigo groaned. He was scared by how good this felt. He wondered if this was how good he felt to Grimmjow. 'Surely not,' Ichigo thought. 'Grimmjow doesn't actually like me.' He blushed when he realized what he'd just admitted to himself. 'Fuck. I-I do like Ulquiorra.' 

He started to thrust into him, holding his face with one hand, the other wrapped around Ulquiorra's lower back, holding him in place. Ulquiorra reached behind Ichigo's back and slowly dragged his nails from his shoulder blades to his lower back, drawing a little bit of blood. Ichigo moaned and thrust harder into Ulquiorra. He was starting to want to come really badly, but he couldn't. 

"Wow look at you two go!" Grimmjow interrupted. "I'm jealous, Ichigo. You really do like Ulquiorra, don't you?" He thrust into Ichigo in one motion, pushing him into Ulquiorra. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's back and squeezed, moaning loudly. His legs shook. Ulquiorra reciprocated with more scratches, kissing Ichigo roughly. Then Grimmjow started to pound Ichigo violently, rocking him into Ulquiorra hard, who was now leaned back on his elbows, unable to do anything but take it, panting. Ichigo braced himself on the table above Ulquiorra, breathing hard. Then Grimmjow pulled him out of Ulquiorra, but stayed inside Ichigo. 

"Turn around." Grimmjow instructed Ulquiorra. When he did, Grimmjow rammed into Ichigo, ramming him into Ulquiorra. Ichigo fell onto Ulquiorra's back. Grimmjow thrust wildly into him. Ichigo breathed hard and moaned. It felt incredible inside Ulquiorra. 

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's throat, and pulled him so he was standing up. He grabbed where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were connected, and continued thrusting. He could feel how badly Ichigo wanted to come. 

"Say it." He whispered in Ichigo's ear. 

"Say what?" Ichigo panted. 

"Say you wanna come. Or I won't let you, and we'll just keep fucking like this until you die. Ulquiorra and I can go forever."

Ichigo grunted. "Fine." He sighed. "I do." He said, sheepishly, panting. 

"You gotta ask me to let you come." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's ear, thrusting hard again. Ichigo moaned. "Let me come." Ichigo said shyly. 

"Ok." He started to pound Ichigo roughly and grabbed where he was connected to Ulquiorra. When he felt Ichigo well up, he released the band, and Ichigo moaned and exploded into Ulquiorra, leaning over his back, panting and shaking. Grimmjow resumed fucking Ichigo. Ichigo got hard again inside of Ulquiorra. 

"Ulquiorra, turn back around again." Grimmjow huffed, still pounding Ichigo. Ulquiorra turned around and put Ichigo back inside him. He wrapped his legs around Ichigo, holding him close while Grimmjow continued. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, watching him wince and groan as Grimmjow fucked him. It felt amazing. 

"Choke him. Don't stop till we all come." Grimmjow instructed. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra nervously as he reached up, gently caressing his throat. He kissed Ichigo lightly, and started choking him, just enough that he couldn't breathe, but he wasn't hurting him. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's wrists, but Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arms and held them behind him, and began ravishing him wildly. He bit Ichigo's shoulder, hard. Ichigo screamed as he came again, blood dripping onto Ulquiorra's abs. Grimmjow bit Ichigo's throat, drawing blood, as he pumped him full of his come, and Ulquiorra came on his stomach. He let Ichigo breathe, and caught him as Grimmjow pulled out and pushed him down onto him. 

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Grimmjow walked away. 

Ichigo's mind was a blur. He didn't really notice any pain, but he felt like he was melting into Ulquiorra. He'd never felt anything so amazing in his life. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted Ulquiorra's cold body to cool him down. 

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra gently whispered in his ear. "You need to focus. Try to keep your head straight." His breath made Ichigo feel dizzy. He was falling for Ulquiorra. And he really didn't want to have to perform for Grimmjow anymore. Only Ulquiorra. 

Grimmjow returned and grabbed Ichigo by the chain on his collar. He lead Ichigo to the pillar. He fastened the chain where Ichigo couldn't move much. He grabbed a pole off the floor behind the pillar. It had a base, and the other end had a, 'a dick?' Ichigo thought. Grimmjow sat the pole upright behind Ichigo. He picked Ichigo up by the waist and carefully skewered him onto the pole. Ichigo screamed as it slowly went in way further than Grimmjow had ever gotten. Grimmjow undid the chain. Ichigo couldn't go anywhere now. 

Grimmjow fastened Ichigo's hands behind his back again. Just because he liked how it looked. "Try and get away, Ichigo." Grimmjow laughed. He grabbed the whip he had covered Ichigo in marks with earlier, and struck him with it across the stomach. Ichigo screamed, trying to lean forward, but he couldn't because of the pole inside of him. Grimmjow laughed, and struck Ichigo across the chest, drawing blood. 

Ichigo was panting, trying not to fall, as Grimmjow struck him repeatedly. Sometimes the whip wrapped around behind Ichigo hitting his arms and his back. The pole hurt Ichigo each time he winced, it was bigger than Grimmjow, and didn't have any give. Grimmjow stopped and left for a moment. Blood ran down Ichigo's chest. His legs shook. Grimmjow came back with the ball gag. 

"I almost forgot about this little guy." Grimmjow put the ball in Ichigo's mouth and fastened it behind his head. "Looks good!" He smacked Ichigo on the cheek and stepped back, striking Ichigo hard across the face, busting his cheek open again. Ichigo lost his balance and Grimmjow caught him, standing him back up. Ichigo screamed underneath the ball gag, and breathed hard. Grimmjow punched him in the stomach. "Shut up." He chuckled. Ichigo moaned in pain, unable to make any moves away from it. Grimmjow whipped him several more times. Ichigo groaned and tried to stay still. 

Grimmjow dropped the whip, and knelt down in front of Ichigo. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and took his dick in his mouth and started sucking. Ichigo looked down in shock. 'What!?' Ichigo turned red, his breathing got heavy. 

Suddenly, every movement around the pole inside him made him want to come, but he couldn't. Grimmjow was squeezing his base with his hand. He slapped Ichigo on his ass, making him flinch, and moan. Grimmjow grinded his tongue into the tip, setting Ichigo's body on fire. Grimmjow pulled away, "Ulquiorra, you know what to do." 

Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo, lightly brushed his fingertips against the cut on his cheek, then pinched his nose shut. Ichigo tensed up, Grimmjow continued to lick and suck on him, smacking him on the ass a few times. When he felt Ichigo hit his limit, he let go, letting Ichigo come in his mouth. Ulquiorra let go and he gasped for air, moaning. Ulquiorra caught his head as he leaned forward. Grimmjow drank all of his come, and where Ichigo had tightened around the pole was bleeding a little bit. Grimmjow stood up and licked Ichigo's lips roughly as he picked him up off the pole. Ichigo moaned loudly, as it felt good, but also hurt. Grimmjow carried Ichigo back to the table. 

"Now I should be able to really fuck you without breaking you." Grimmjow whispered in his ear. He unchained Ichigo's arms. He laid on his back on the table. "Come here." He patted his lap. Ichigo turned red. He knew this was going to be his chance. He was a little beat up, but nothing serious. He shyly climbed up on the table, straddling Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and pushed him down onto his dick. Ichigo groaned loudly. 

Grimmjow didn't move, just left him like that. Ichigo was panting, the ball gag making it hard to breathe. Grimmjow leaned forward and took the ball gag out. He kissed Ichigo, caressing his back, giving him goosebumps. He felt Ichigo clench from the stimulation. He gave a small thrust into him to remind him he was still in there. Ichigo leaned forward into Grimmjow's chest, lifting himself up then down, causing Grimmjow to gasp. Ichigo grinned momentarily. He could do this. 

He put his hands on Grimmjow's chest, and began thrusting gently and slowly, like Ulquiorra had done to him. Grimmjow lightly ran his fingers up and down Ichigo's sides, raising goosebumps and sending a chill through his body. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow, gently biting his lip. Blushing, Ichigo said "I want you to fuck me." Grimmjow smiled. "Plan to." 

He grabbed Ichigo's throat and started to thrust into him, Ichigo grabbed onto his arm, which had no effect. Grimmjow let go and flipped them over, wrapping Ichigo's legs around his waist, he started to ram into him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him roughly, causing Grimmjow to thrust so hard it hurt. Ichigo had to take it. He needed Grimmjow's guard down. 

"I want back on top." Ichigo whispered in his ear. Grimmjow let him switch back to being on top. Ichigo thrust himself onto Grimmjow, hard, running his nails down his chest. Grimmjow loved the sight, Ichigo on top of him, covered in blood and cuts and bruises. 

"Ichigo, you're fucking beautiful when you bleed." Grimmjow bit Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gasped, then whispered to Grimmjow. "You should see my throat, it doesn't heal because of this collar." This piqued Grimmjow's curiosity. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the keys. He took the collar off, baring bruises, cuts, blood, and an outline of the collar. He noticed the bruises shaped like his hand. That really turned him on. He grabbed Ichigo's bare throat and squeezed, he started to pound wildly, then he came. Ulquiorra threw Ichigo his blade. He drove it into Grimmjow's chest. "Getsuga Tensho, motherfucker!" He blasted a hole through Grimmjow's chest. 

Grimmjow just smiled. 

"You finally got me, heh."  
He went limp, not breathing. Ichigo fell to the ground on his back, Zangetsu still pinning Grimmjow down to the table, just in case.


	26. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra helps Ichigo recover, and he explains his new powers that he shared with him. Now, they just have to wait for Grimmjow to heal so they can try to convince him to get on with the fight.

Ichigo lay on the ground, panting and shaking, covered in bloody welts. Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow and removed Zangetsu. "Orihime, you need to come heal Grimmjow, quickly." She didn't hesitate, remembering that they'd be trapped there if he died. Ulquiorra picked up Ichigo's collar off the ground and put it around Grimmjow's neck. He took the keys and threw them to Kisuke. Everyone came over to help Ichigo, covering him with Kisuke's robe. 

"You did it, Ichigo! Are you ok?" Renji asked, helping him up by his elbow. He stumbled and Rukia caught him. "Yeah, I'll be fine in a little while. Thanks to Ulquiorra." Ichigo replied. Looking over at Ulquiorra, he asked. "Now what?" 

"Now it's our turn." Ulquiorra replied. "When he wakes up, he's not going to want to let us out of here. We'll have to find a way to make him." 

"I see. That's not going to be easy." Ichigo replied. He knew Grimmjow wanted a fight, and he knew he had to win. He didn't want to cheat, though, by not healing him completely, or leaving the collar on him. He didn't want to put his friends in any more danger, either. 

'But didn't Grimmjow say he'd let everyone go after we fought? No matter who wins?' That thought relieved him a bit. So where was the fight going to take place? 'If I kill him here, we're stuck here. But if we leave here, would Grimmjow be worried about losing his leverage? He's going to be pissed at Ulquiorra.' Ichigo tried to figure out a game plan. 

"Let's just talk to him when he wakes up. We'll figure it out." Ichigo had an idea, but it depended on which way Grimmjow's reaction went when he finally came to. 

"Ichigo, we should get you cleaned up and figure out something for you to wear." Ulquiorra interjected. With the spiritual pressure blocking collar off, he could leave the void, but he couldn't take anyone else through. "I'll be back." He left quickly. 

Ichigo went to Orihime's side. "Hey, Orihime, how are you holding up?" He asked nervously. 

"I'm ok, I'm so relieved that it's finally over, but are you ok, Ichigo?" She asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to hold it together if it hadn't been for you." Ichigo smiled at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can you please make sure Grimmjow is ok, but let me know before he's healed all the way? We need to figure out how to go about getting out of here, and the longer we keep him subdued, the better." Ichigo explained. 

"Of course, Ichigo!" Orihime was happy that Ichigo seemed mostly like himself, much more than she'd expected. 

"Thanks, again, Orihime." He smiled and turned to the others. 

"Grimmjow wants a fight with me. I don't know yet how he wants to do it, but....." Ichigo stopped, grabbing his forehead, and squinting his eyes shut. He shook his head and tried to continue. "We need to see where he's at, when he wakes up. I don't know if he's going to let us out of here before the fight, or if he's going to refuse to fight until we take...... that.... collar....." Ichigo stopped again. The more he talked about Grimmjow, the more flashbacks kept interrupting his thoughts. 

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Yoruichi. She was afraid the drug she'd given him was wearing off. "Flashbacks, right?" She asked. 

"Uh......, Ye-yeah," Ichigo replied, struggling to stay in reality. He kept reliving scenes, like it was happening all over again. "Aaaagh! It's over! Why won't it stop!?" Ichigo yelled, frustrated. Kisuke and Yoruichi had to stop the others from trying to help him. "Touching him suddenly will only frighten him and make it worse." Yoruichi explained. "This is something he has to overcome internally."

"The drugs I gave him are wearing off. They help suppress trauma while it's happening, but they're losing effect now, and with everything so fresh in his mind, the memories are traumatizing him. He just has to endure and come out of it on his own. Give him space, unless he becomes dangerous." Yoruichi instructed them. 

"Poor kid. I wish there was something I could do to help him. I suppose you only had one pill." Kisuke sighed. 

"Yup."

"Of course." 

Ulquiorra returned with what looked like a reversed color shihakusho. He sat it on the table and approached Ichigo. "What's wrong with him?" He was sitting on the ground, his elbows on his knees, his hands on his head. He was trying to concentrate on his real, present body, and keep himself aware that the flashbacks weren't real. Ulquiorra knelt down in front of him. He grabbed Ichigo's arm as gently as possible, "Ichigo," he said softly. "I'm back." Ichigo looked at him, the flashbacks halted. 

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo was relieved to finally see something besides Grimmjow beating him and fucking him up. 

"Yes, Ichigo. I'm here." Ulquiorra replied gently. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't get it out of my head." Ichigo gasped, trying to push Grimmjow out of his mind. 

"Look at me, Ichigo. You'll be alright." Ulquiorra kissed him, so gently he could hardly feel it. Ichigo's breath caught, and his head spun, Grimmjow disappeared. He looked at Ulquiorra as the kiss ended. It felt like Ulquiorra just cured him. 

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, still a bit breathless. 

"A kiss." Ulquiorra replied matter-of-factly. 

"I mean, what did you do to me?" Ichigo was perplexed. 

"I kissed you." Ulquiorra teased. He smiled at Ichigo. 

"Uh, you're scaring me. I didn't know you could smile!" Ichigo was astounded. Ulquiorra started laughing, and Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could the others. 

"Are you losing it too, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo was now concerned. 

"I'm fine, Ichigo, thanks to you." Ulquiorra got serious again. "The reason I kissed you just now, was to help you heal. Have you noticed the marks I left haven't healed?"

Ichigo hadn't seen himself, so he hadn't noticed. He looked down at the scratches and and bite marks on his chest, he followed them with his fingers up his throat, they stopped where the collar had been, and Grimmjow's marks began. 

"Will they ever heal?" Ichigo asked. 

"Well, yes, they will heal and stop bleeding, but they won't ever go completely away. That's my true power, Iyashino Seishin, healing spirit. I can heal from anything, but you're the only person I've ever shared my power with. When I bit you and fed you my saliva, I was sharing large doses of my healing essence, bonding us permanently. It was the only way you were going to be able to survive. Orihime's abilities are quite impressive, but mine make you nearly immortal. However, in order for it to remain effective, we must not be at odds with eachother. When we are in direct physical contact, especially kissing or lovemaking, which transfers my healing essence through saliva and other physical contact, you heal almost instantly, from almost anything." 

"Really? That's incredible? But, why did you do that for me? And why am I the only person you've done it to?" Ichigo was curious, and blushing.

"I can only bond with one person." Ulquiorra left it at that. Ichigo blushed, and Ulquiorra thought it was cute. 

"Well, thanks, I suppose, Ulquiorra." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"No need. Are you alright now, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra wanted to know if another kiss would be necessary. 

"I think I'm fine." Ichigo listened in his head for more flashbacks. "Yep, they're gone! For now." 

"Good. I brought clothes for you. Go change." Ulquiorra glanced at the white outfit on the table. Ichigo followed his glance and spotted the white shihakusho. 

"Thanks!" Ichigo was desperate to finally feel comfortable again, being fully clothed. Ulquiorra smiled, happy to see Ichigo happy. 

He returned quickly, wearing the white outfit. Ulquiorra liked it. It suited Ichigo, but also matched his own style. 

"Ichigo, I thought about it, and if it comes down to it, you might need to start fighting here, while he has the collar on. Let him think you'll kill him. He won't want to die like that. We'll take the collar off once he agrees to open the void for us. You won't bother trying to escape because you want Grimmjow dealt with once and for all. Knowing Grimmjow, if it comes to that, it'll force his hand."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that. So does this mean you're a good guy?" Ichigo grinned. 

"I'm just whatever I need to be to help you." Ulquiorra smiled. 

Kisuke and the others can't believe what they're seeing. Ulquiorra smiling? At Ichigo? Sincerely!?! And.... Ichigo's smiling back? Also sincerely!?! 

Awkwardly "Ummm..... Sorry to interrupt, but, what should we all be doing?" Rukia was staring at Ulquiorra. 

"Just act like everything is going to be alright. Because it is." Ichigo answered confidently.


	27. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow wakes up. Ichigo and Ulquiorra make Grimmjow an offer. He refuses, and makes a counter offer. Ichigo is put in another tricky situation.

Grimmjow started to stir. Orihime called for Ichigo. He and Ulquiorra both approached. Ulquiorra took Ichigo's cuffs and put them on Grimmjow, securing him to the table. Ichigo was nervous, standing so close to his abuser, knowing he was about to wake up.

Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I promise, I won't ever let him touch you like that again." Ichigo felt oddly comforted. Also a little embarrassed in front of Orihime. 

Grimmjow opened his eyes. He looked at Ichigo. "Aren't you two adorable? Finally tied the knot? And you didn't even invite me?" Grimmjow feigned sadness. 

Ichigo just glared. He had nothing to say to Grimmjow. 

"Grimmjow, you said you wanted a fight to the death with Ichigo. I got sick of your games and decided to expedite the process. You will die by Ichigo's hand and never lay another finger on him." Ulquiorra chilled to the bones with his tone. He was serious. 

"Awe, you're jealous? You don't want to share him anymore?" Grimmjow laughed. 

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't want to share him. You can rest assured that I will never again allow you to touch him." Ichigo blushed. 

"Challenge accepted. Heh." Grimmjow grinned.

"That wasn't a challenge, that was a fact." Ulquiorra walked away. Ichigo followed. "So, what now?" Ichigo asked. 

"Have Kisuke and Yoruichi try to get Grimmjow to agree to get on with the fight. If we continue to talk to him, he'll just continue harassing you." Ulquiorra answered. 

"Oh, ok." Ichigo responded. 

Kisuke approached Grimmjow, Yoruichi followed. 

"So, Grimmjow, how do you want to do this? There's the easy way, and there's a hard way." Kisuke informed him. "You can agree to the fight, let us out of here, and we'll take the collar off, or, you can refuse and Ichigo will kill you here, just how you are now." Yoruichi added. 

"You forgot the third. If Ichigo agrees to fuck me one more time, I'll cooperate and let you all out of here and get on with the fight." Grimmjow grinned. 

"Sorry, no can do. We'll only accept one of the first two offers." Kisuke reiterated. 

"Well, I don't care at all what you guys do. There's only one option for me. Ichigo and I will get it on one more time, then I will gladly let you all go, and I'll fight him. I'll even gladly keep the collar on. Otherwise, you'll just have to kill me and live here for the rest of your lives." Grimmjow insisted. 

Ulquiorra stepped in, grabbing Grimmjow's throat and squeezed hard as he replied, "I will kill you, I'm fine with that option." 

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, trying to remove it from Grimmjow's throat. "I'm not! Even if I was, I can't let my friends get stuck here!" 

"So you're agreeing to fuck him?" Ulquiorra asked dryly. 

"No! Of course not! But we can't just kill him!" Ichigo pleaded. 

"Alright, you come up with a plan, then." Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjow and walked away. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, frustrated. He had no idea how to get him to cooperate. 'How do you manipulate someone who has nothing to lose?' Ichigo wondered. 'Maybe I should agree. It's not like we haven't already done it, a lot. What's one more time if it will save my friends? I promised I'd do anything to protect them.' Ichigo became sick to his stomach. 'That'd be the icing on the cake for Grimmjow, getting me to agree to it, in front of everyone. And I have a feeling that would really piss Ulquiorra off, and he said that the power he gave me won't work if we're fighting. I'll try to find another way. If it comes to it though, I guess I'll have to do it. For my friends.' Ichigo decided to discuss it with Ulquiorra. 'Maybe he'll understand, hopefully he'll be able to help.' Ichigo went to go find him. 

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Are you ok? You seem upset. You seeming like, anything, is, odd." Ichigo hoped he hadn't offended him. He wanted to know what was up with him, but had a feeling he shouldn't push him just yet. 

"I'm fine, Ichigo. Grimmjow has become cruel and twisted. What he has done to you is unforgivable and I won't allow him to get away with it again. I am not cruel. We Arrancars are not cruel by nature. Some are and some aren't. The cruel ones tend to gain power because they are willing to go to measures others aren't. There's never been someone "good" at the top, until Grimmjow. Barragan called himself the king of Gueco Mundo, but everyone knew Grimmjow was the true leader. When Aizen arrived, Grimmjow was thrown aside and Barragan was taken seriously as the king by Aizen. That slowly turned Grimmjow into what he is now, and it seems his breaking point was when you left him alive after defeating him." Ulquiorra explained. 

"So that's why he wants his life ended? Because he was overthrown and defeated? But why all the 'other' stuff?" Ichigo asked, not really wanting to know. 

"Aizen dethroned him, but he's gone. So is Barragan. You defeated him and left him alive. Although well intentioned, that was a great dishonor to Grimmjow. Since you were accessible, he went after you. As for his "methods," he wanted to degrade you and humiliate you in the most horrible and effective way he could think of. And he ended up thoroughly enjoying it. I wasn't a part of the plan. When I showed up, Grimmjow saw a new opportunity to degrade you even further. I figured out pretty quickly what was going on, and the only way out was to cooperate until the right moment. What I hadn't seen coming, however, was choosing you to bond with. I've always had this power, and understood how it worked. I never knew, however, who I'd end up giving it to, or how I'd know. When Grimmjow brought you to me the first time, and we touched, I knew." Ulquiorra explained. 

Ichigo was shocked, and a little embarrassed. He had not expected that. "Do you have any other ideas for getting out of this now?" Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond to the rest of what Ulquiorra had said. 

"I do. It's not good." Ulquiorra said grimly. 

"I was afraid of that." Ichigo sighed heavily. 

"I want to kill him. I can come in and out of here. I can take care of you all. But I know you. You won't let that happen to your friends. Even if it means your life. And Grimmjow won't budge. He's ready to die either way. I already know what's going to happen, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked away, embarrassed. "I wasn't saying I was going to. I was hoping there was another way. You know I don't want this. But you're right. I will if I have to." Ichigo said nervously. He didn't want to say it, much less do it. He didn't want to make Ulquiorra upset, either, and he didn't know why. 

"I know, Ichigo. I know that you don't want to, but you have to. Don't mistake my anger. It is not directed at you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop all of this sooner." Ulquiorra seemed sad. 

"It's not your fault. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. Or worse." Ichigo replied, touching Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo sadly. Ichigo felt his sadness. He pulled him into a kiss before he realized what he was doing. Ulquiorra held him gently, and kissed him back, softly. 

"It's going to be bad, Ichigo. Grimmjow will make it the worst, yet. He'll use your friends as leverage. Be ready. I'll help as much as I can. Stay focused on getting yourself and your friends out of here. Focus on defeating him." Ulquiorra was really worried. Ichigo found it extremely unsettling to see Ulquiorra being emotional. He felt bad for Ulquiorra. But he felt something else, too. He couldn't figure out what, though. 

They went to inform the group. Grimmjow would no doubt want them to watch. Ulquiorra spoke first, knowing that Ichigo would have a hard time getting it out. Ulquiorra explained what happened with Grimmjow and the conditions, along with Ichigo's intentions to accept the deal, in light of there being no other option to get them all out of there.

"I want you all to remember that Ichigo is doing this because he would do anything to protect you all. I don't mean this is your fault. It's Grimmjow's fault. I only mean for you to not look at Ichigo differently after this. Now that we are bonded, we share eachother's emotions. Of course, Ichigo is not skilled in these kinds of things, so he has no idea why he's feeling different random emotions, which are mine. However, I can tell you that I am filled with Ichigo's dread and embarrassment at the thought of what he has to do. But I'm also filled with love and determination that I've never known. Ichigo wouldn't hesitate to die for any one of you. I just want you to know that, Ichigo has not changed." Ulquiorra finished, Ichigo looked at him, blushing. 

"What!? Why'd you tell them all that!? And why didn't you tell me about all that sharing emotions stuff!? Do you really think I'm dumb!?" Ichigo yelled, embarrassed and flustered. Ulquiorra smiled, chuckling a little. 

"I didn't want to overwhelm you." Ulquiorra teased. 

"Ugh, whatever." Ichigo let it go, relieved that Ulquiorra wasn't upset. 

"That's unfortunate for Ichigo, I'm really sorry that nothing else worked. I want you to know though, that we're Ichigo's friends, we know him too. We know what he's doing, and how hard it is. We could never think badly of Ichigo, and we will do whatever we can to help!" Kisuke exclaimed. 

"Yeah, of course! Ichigo knows that, too!" Renji added. 

"It's insulting that you'd even think you'd need to explain that to us!" Rukia was annoyed. 

"Mm." Chad agreed. 

Orihime was extremely saddened. She really couldn't take much more. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry I couldn't help." She started crying. Ichigo walked over to her and hugged her. 

"You've helped me more than you'll ever know, Orihime." 

"Just make sure to keep your mind straight, Ichigo. You've already been through so much." Yoruichi was concerned. She'd seen what prolonged torture did to people. 

"Yeah, I know, Yoruichi. Thanks for your concern." Ichigo smiled softly. 

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"Haha, uh, no. But I'm never going to be. Let's just get it over with." Ichigo replied, his heart racing. 

"I know it's not going to seem like it, but you are going to be alright. You will heal. I'll be right there. Grimmjow doesn't know about us. Keep it that way." Ulquiorra instructed. 

"Of course." Ichigo replied.


	28. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo has no choice but to take Grimmjow's offer. And it doesn't end pretty.

"Grimmjow, I will do it, if you'll let my friends out of here and fight me." Ichigo confronted him. 

"I thought you'd say that, heh. That's good. I've been sitting here thinking about what else I'd like to do to you." Grimmjow smiled. 

"Shut up, you sick freak!" Ichigo blurted out impulsively. 

"Oh, yeah. Keep talking dirty to me, Ichigo. I'm not the one who keeps coming from the pain." Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo blushed and glared at him.

"First, let Orihime and Chad out." Ichigo demanded. He didn't want Orihime to have to watch again, and he didn't want her to be alone. He also figured it was a good way to ensure the battle took place outside of the void, since Grimmjow didn't know about Ichigo's new power. If he messed Ichigo up too bad, he'd need Orihime to heal him for the fight. 

"Otherwise deal's off and you'll just have to sit there being bored, wishing you could do whatever it is you want to do to me." Ichigo was trying to taunt Grimmjow. 

"Sure, fine. Ulquiorra can take those two and those two only, but he has to come right back." Grimmjow agreed. 

"Ok, fine." Ichigo answered. He turned to Chad and Orihime.

"Don't worry, next time you see me, everything will be ok." Ichigo assured them. Ulquiorra led them out of the void. He took them to a safe place that only he knew of, with food and water. "This will probably take some time. Ichigo will be alright, though. My power that he now posseses is extremely effective. Please be patient." They nodded. Ulquiorra left.

He returned to find Ichigo and Grimmjow having a glaring contest. Ichigo was pissed. Ulquiorra could tell he was trying to focus on being pissed instead of scared and embarrassed. Ulquiorra started to emit a confidence, in an attempt to help Ichigo stay strong. He walked up to Ichigo.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes." Ichigo lied. 

'No!' His emotions screamed. 

Regretfully, Ulquiorra let Grimmjow free. He felt as though he'd just sicced a tiger on his most precious possession. 

Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo, smiling. Ichigo was frozen, not sure what to expect. Ulquiorra thought briefly that he hoped Grimmjow wouldn't ruin Ichigo's clothes again. The fight would be awkward if he did.

"Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow purred, walking over behind him so they were only an inch from eachother. He started kissing Ichigo's neck, putting his hands on his shoulders. He slid the robes down slowly off of his shoulders. Ichigo stopped them from falling to the floor by slightly bending his arms, Grimmjow licked his throat, giving him goosebumps. A chill spread through his body. Grimmjow pushed himself against Ichigo's body, pulling his chin up for a kiss. Ichigo was breathless. Grimmjow turned him around, pulling him up onto his hips, his legs wrapped around his waist. He sat Ichigo on the table and pushed him down onto his back. The robes loosely hung around Ichigo's lower half, his face was red. 

"Fuck, you're sexy." Grimmjow purred breathlessly. He ran his fingers across Ichigo's chest, slowly tracing down to his belly button. He leaned down and licked Ichigo's throat, running his tongue up to Ichigo's lips, he spread them with his tongue, and kissed him slowly and deeply. The kiss started to get rough as Grimmjow began to pull the robes off. Ichigo reflexively held them up, trying to keep them on. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Ichigo. You've gotta cooperate. I'm trying not to ruin your clothes this time." Grimmjow said, kissing him again. Ichigo reluctantly let go. 

"Good, boy." Grimmjow purred. He pulled the robes and slid them down Ichigo's legs, letting them fall to the ground. He kicked them to the side. Ulquiorra picked them up, Ichigo watched him walk away, he seemed even sadder now. Ichigo was scared. Ulquiorra could feel it. He felt guilty. 

Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo's legs back around him and leaned down over his body. He grabbed Ichigo's nipple and started squeezing, holding his hip with the other hand, and gently nibbled on his throat. 

"Why are these still here?" Grimmjow nipped each of Ulquiorra's marks. Ichigo had forgotten about them. He quickly thought of a clever lie. 

"He said his bites ha-have a poison that t-takes a long time to wear off, un-til it does, they won't he-heal." Ichigo lied, gasping as Grimmjow nibbled his way up to his mouth. 

"Oh, what kind of poison?" Grimmjow asked as he continued kissing him. 

"He, didn't say." Ichigo could barely get out as Grimmjow smothered him with a rough kiss. 

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed, and punched him in the stomach. Ichigo flinched. 

"I don't believe you." He picked Ichigo up by the throat and stood him up. He punched him again in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. "Stay like that." Grimmjow cuffed Ichigo's ankles to the table legs. He grabbed the arm straps and fastened Ichigo's arms tightly behind him, his wrists tied to the opposite elbows. He put the larger black collar on him, fastening it to the table behind him. 

"You know what's about to happen, don't you? You look scared. It's cute. So cute that I'm not going to be able to control myself. Heh." Grimmjow grinned as he undid his pants. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and, fully erect, pushed into Ichigo's lips. He used his other hand to pinch the joints in Ichigo's jaw, making him open his mouth. "No biting." He thrust into Ichigo's mouth. Holding his head there with his hand, he punched Ichigo in the face, causing him to clench and bite down a bit, but it didn't hurt Grimmjow. It felt good. Ichigo was panting. His moan vibrated around in his mouth. Grimmjow liked that. 

"Mmm. Do that more." Ichigo looked up at him, confused. Grimmjow punched him again while sliding deeper into his throat, Ichigo moaned in pain again. "Good." Grimmjow laughed. He started to thrust steadily now, using the table behind Ichigo's head to hold him in place. He slid down Ichigo's throat until he was all the way in, and plugged Ichigo's nose. His body tensed and his eyes closed. He concentrated on staying calm. Grimmjow stayed like that until Ichigo started to squirm. He let go and pulled out, dragging saliva out. Ichigo gasped and coughed, and Grimmjow held his head facing forward. He slid back in before Ichigo had caught his breath and pounded wildly. Ichigo was grunting and panting, trying to accommodate Grimmjow without getting hurt. Grimmjow was making it extremely difficult. He plugged Ichigo's nose and wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing. He slammed into Ichigo's face hard and groaned until he came, choking Ichigo with his come. He let go and punched Ichigo one more time as he pulled out, laughing. 

"You're getting better at this!" Grimmjow turned around and left, to get cleaned up for round two. Ichigo was left coughing, spitting out come, still tied up. Ulquiorra knew interfering would only get Ichigo in more trouble. He tried to send calm feelings to Ichigo. "You have to breathe, Ichigo." Ulquiorra said quietly. Ichigo heard, and looked over at him. Blood was dripping from his cheek which was split open in a couple of places. Ulquiorra couldn't risk healing them, it would give away Ichigo's bond with him. Grimmjow returned with a rag. 

"It's too bad you made Orihime leave. Now I have to look at this mess while I fuck you." Grimmjow dabbed the blood off Ichigo's face. Ichigo just looked down, ignoring him. Grimmjow pulled his chin up and kissed him. He unfastened Ichigo's collar, taking it off. He stood Ichigo up and knelt before him. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and slid his mouth over his dick. He started sucking, flicking his tongue around and pulling gently. Ichigo grunted and grew in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow slid his finger into his own mouth next to Ichigo, getting it wet. He reached behind Ichigo and spread him with the other hand, and inserted his finger. Ichigo gasped, trembling. Grimmjow thrust it quickly in and out, as he sucked and licked, causing Ichigo's body to tense and shake. He slid another finger in. Ichigo pulled away, pushing himself into Grimmjow's mouth, gasping. He was close to coming. Grimmjow slid a third finger in, and pushed hard, all the way in. Ichigo arched his back, moaning loudly, and thrust into Grimmjow, coming in his mouth. 

Grimmjow smiled up at him and swallowed. Without removing his fingers, he unchained Ichigo's ankles. He turned him around and bent him over the table. He leaned over Ichigo, nibbled the back of his neck, and wiggled his fingers inside, causing him to groan. He rubbed himself against Ichigo, showing him that he was hard again. Ichigo writhed, trying to get away, even though he knew it was useless. He did not want that thing in him again. His body shook. Grimmjow removed his fingers, Ichigo's breath caught. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's throat and pulled him up so he was standing. He turned Ichigo around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and torso, picking him up. He wrapped Ichigo's legs around his waist and pushed himself into him. He screamed as Grimmjow pulled him down all the way onto himself, throbbing. Ichigo panted, his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. 

"Ulquiorra, undo his arms. But put the collar on and chain it to the table." Ulquiorra complied. Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo making him moan as Ulquiorra unfastened his arms. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, trying to pull himself up off of him. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's hips down. Ulquiorra watched him struggle as he put the collar on. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and lifted up, exposing his throat, and latched the collar on. 

"Seeing you struggling really turns me on, Ichigo." Grimmjow kissed him as he started to thrust quickly. Ichigo groaned into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow bit his lip. Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow moved closer to the table, setting Ichigo down on the edge, still inside him. He laid him back and thrust into him deep, Ichigo moaned. He tried to push against Grimmjow's chest, but he couldn't move him at all. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's throat and squeezed hard, Ichigo clenched up around their connection, Grimmjow thrust hard. He punched Ichigo in the stomach making him flinch, Grimmjow humped him again, licking the wound on his face as he gasped for air. Grimmjow was getting too close to coming. He let go and pulled out. Ichigo coughed and caught his breath. 

"My hand left a mark on your throat. Sexy." Grimmjow groaned with pleasure. He pulled Ichigo up and turned him around. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and put his hands on the table, holding him in a seductive position. He bit on to Ichigo's neck as he slowly slid himself in again, Ichigo breathed in deep. He moaned. It felt amazing. His body tingled and his mind fogged. Grimmjow pushed in deep, causing Ichigo to quiver. He slooooowly pulled out, until only the tip was in. He grabbed himself and moved it around a bit, making Ichigo gasp. He slooooowly plunged back in. Ichigo gasped and moaned, melting in Grimmjow's hands. Grimmjow held him up with his arms around his chest and waist. He turned them around so Ichigo was sitting on him. He was as deep as he could get. Ichigo's body was on fire, completely relaxed. Grimmjow was even starting to blush, he felt so good. Breathless, he whispered in Ichigo's ear, "You're fucking incredible, boy." Ichigo leaned back into Grimmjow's chest and panted. Grimmjow grabbed his throat and choked him a bit as he kissed him roughly. He slid them both back on the table, getting Ichigo on his knees, still inside him. He put Ichigo's hands on his thighs, and grabbed Ichigo's hips, moving them up and down on himself, groaning. Ichigo caught on and started to move on his own. Grimmjow laid back and watched. "Damn, you're sexy. Whoever ends up with you is a lucky guy." Ichigo blushed. 

"Wh-y a guy?" Ichigo asked between thrusts. 

Grimmjow stood up holding Ichigo on him, he knelt on to the ground, putting Ichigo's knees on the ground. He grabbed Ichigo's throat and pulled his head back, caressing his fingers against Ichigo's throat as he wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's waist and thrust hard. Ichigo groaned, his breath was hot.

"You really think you'll be able to fuck a girl after this? You're a bottom and you're damn good at it." Grimmjow bit his lip and thrust into him repeatedly, getting more violent. Ichigo moaned loudly.

He threw Ichigo onto his hands and knees. Grabbing his hips, he pounded him wildly. He pushed Ichigo's head down, sticking his butt up. He thrust as deeply as he could. He was dangerously close to coming again. He pulled out and flipped Ichigo around onto his back. "Don't you fucking move. I'll be right back." Grimmjow needed to cool down. He didn't want the fun to be over yet. 

Ichigo lie there, panting, his arm over his eyes. He was embarrassed that he'd felt so good. He couldn't shake it, though. It felt amazing. He was worried Grimmjow was right. It also worried him that when he was moving on his own on top of Grimmjow, he had been thinking of Ulquiorra's gentle touch. He reached up and touched one of Ulquiorra's marks. He blushed. 

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. A pain pierced Ichigo's shoulder. Grimmjow had grabbed his blade. Ichigo was now pinned to the ground. Grimmjow knelt in front of Ichigo and lifted his hips off the ground as he screamed. He slid himself back into Ichigo, as his body writhed with pain. He wrapped Ichigo's legs around his waist again and began to fuck him hard. Ichigo grabbed the blade, trying to pull it out of himself, but it was no use. Grimmjow grabbed the hilt and used it for leverage, ramming into Ichigo. He screamed, spitting out blood. 

"Shit. I must've hit your lung again. Guess I'd better hurry." He grabbed Ichigo's face and pried his mouth open and spit in it. He crushed Ichigo's throat, slamming into him repeatedly until Ichigo's body went limp. He thrust hard several more times. 

Grimmjow growled as he came, ripping the blade out of Ichigo's chest, and collapsed on top of him, panting. He heard Ichigo's heart beat and breathing slowing. 

"Ulquiorra, you better get him to Orihime quickly." Grimmjow rolled over off of Ichigo, laying next to his mangled body. 

Kisuke ran over and wrapped Ichigo's body in his Captain's robe, picking him up. Ulquiorra grabbed his clothes and Zangetsu. "Open the void, now Grimmjow." Ulquiorra had venom in his voice. 

"Yeah yeah, it's open, go ahead. I'll be right behind you after I catch my breath." Grimmjow laughed. They all followed Ulquiorra. 

They arrived where Chad and Orihime had been. Kisuke laid Ichigo on the floor, covered in his blood. 

"Ichigo!" Orihime knelt beside him and started healing him. Ulquiorra knelt beside him and pulled the robe down to expose the wound. He put his mouth over it, and bit. He gently rolled Ichigo onto his side and did the same to the other end of the wound. 

"That will speed up the healing process." Ulquiorra leaned over Ichigo's face and licked the cuts on his cheek. They healed almost instantly, though they'd already healed quite a bit on their own. Ulquiorra kissed Ichigo. 

"Hey, you really shouldn't be taking advantage of an unconscious guy, especially a half dead one!" Renji was perturbed. 

"I'm not taking advantage of him. Anywhere my saliva touches him, the healing process multiplies, speeding it up exponentially. Please, all of you look away for a moment. There's one more wound that needs tending to. They all blushed as they realized what he meant. 

"Wait, you're not seriously going to lick-," Rukia punched Renji in the ribs, cutting him off. "Shut up, you moron! He obviously likes Ichigo, he's just trying to help! He can't ignore a serious injury just because it's in an embarrassing place!" Rukia yelled. 

"She's right," Ulquiorra added. "I must heal Ichigo quickly. Grimmjow is coming. And no, Renji. I'm not going to lick it. I have more decency than that." Ulquiorra spit in his hand. 

"Oh." Renji turned red, they all turned around while Ulquiorra gently rubbed his saliva into the injured area. 

Ichigo woke up. He saw Ulquiorra sitting next to him and blushed. "What were you doing?" Ichigo coughed. 

"I was healing your wounds. All of them." Ulquiorra was trying to get a reaction.

Ichigo gulped. He covered his face with the robe, as he realized what Ulquiorra meant. "They watched?" Ichigo asked, blushing. 

"No, they turned around." Ulquiorra reassured him. 

"You shouldn't take advantage of an unconscious man like that!" Ichigo was embarrassed. 

"That's what I sai-" "ow!" Rukia punched Renji again, shutting him up. 

"He's just helping, Ichigo. He wasn't weird about it." Rukia assured him. 

"I know." Ichigo sighed. "Th-thanks." Ichigo said almost inaudibly, his face bright red, still under the robes. 

"Well, isn't this a cute scene?" Grimmjow walked in. "You guys aren't very good at hiding your spiritual pressure."


	29. "Getting Down" To Business?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Ulquiorra start to realize that whatever it is they have, is really strong. Ichigo finally faces Grimmjow for the final fight.

"Grimmjow. You said you wanted Ichigo fully healed. Right?" 

"Yep, I remember saying that once or twice." 

"It's going to take some time. We'll let you know when he's ready." Ulquiorra stood and led Grimmjow out the door.

"Please prepare yourself." Ulquiorra meant that as a "go fuck yourself." He shut the door in his face and went inside. He brought Zangetsu and the clothes to Ichigo. "Here, let's get you cleaned up." Ulquiorra had a bowl of water and a towel. He dipped a rolled up section of the towel into the water, and first, gently rubbed Ichigo's lips. He wanted Grimmjow gone from there. He then gave him a glass of water. Ichigo took a few sips, and set it down as Ulquiorra dipped a clean section of the towel and wiped the blood off of his face from the now healed cuts on his cheek. He caressed his face to make sure the cuts and bruises were completely healed. Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow had bit on top of his marks. 

"Relax, let me heal these." Ulquiorra put his hands on Ichigo's chest and began licking each of the nips Grimmjow had made, Ichigo held his breath, his body getting tingly. He ran his fingers along the back of Ichigo's neck, raising goosebumps. He felt another bite mark. He straddled Ichigo and leaned over his shoulder to lick that mark, Ichigo flinched. Ulquiorra didn't see any other marks. 

"Did Grimmjow leave any others?" Ulquiorra looked down ever so slightly. Confused, Ichigo glanced down and back up, then back down. He turned red when he realized what he meant. 

"No! He didn't!" Ichigo yelped, annoyed and embarrassed. 

Ulquiorra laughed. 

Ichigo glared. 

"Well, you're healed now." Ulquiorra wiped the blood off Ichigo's chest and back from the blade. Ichigo kept his hands over a certain area to keep Ulquiorra from peeking. 

"Get dressed, Ichigo." Ulquiorra handed him the white robes. 

"Ok, um. Can everyone please, um....." 

"Oh, of course, Ichigo." Kisuke laughed. Everyone turned around. 

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra angrily. "You too! You damn pervert!" He pointed away from himself. 

"I've already seen it all." Ulquiorra said innocently.

Ichigo blushed. "So!? Turn around! I'm not doing anything until you do." 

Ulquiorra chuckled and turned around. 

"And if I catch you peeking!" Ichigo took the bloody Captain's robe off and started to put the white shihakusho on. 

"I promise, I won't." Ulquiorra laughed. 

"I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves." Ichigo muttered as he finished getting dressed.

Ulquiorra turned around. Ichigo was good as new. Ulquiorra thought he was adorable, looking all grumpy. He walked up to Ichigo and quickly kissed him on the lips and walked away past him before Ichigo could react. His friends all looked dumbfounded, he turned red. Turning around he yelled at Ulquiorra, "What the hell was that!?" 

"I couldn't help it. You're too cute when you're grumpy. You should really try to look less cute. You don't want to get jumped in the middle of the fight." Ulquiorra yelled back, rummaging through a drawer. 

"What!? You wouldn't do that, would you!?" Ichigo was exasperated. 

"Well, I was talking about Grimmjow, but..." Ulquiorra teased. 

"Shut up! You're such a damn pervert!" Ichigo blushed. 

He calmed down. "You don't think that will happen, do you?" Ichigo asked, seriously concerned now. 

"I don't know. Earlier I wouldn't have thought so, but I now believe there's no depth Grimmjow won't stoop to. He was really into you last time. You were driving him crazy." Ulquiorra felt a pang of jealousy. Ichigo blushed and looked down. 

"If I see him try to do anything, I'll step in. I won't fight for you, don't worry. But I'll stop Grimmjow if I have to. That's not fighting fair if he tries to pull something like that." Ulquiorra explained. 

"Ok, I hope that doesn't happen." Ichigo was thoughtful. 

"Me too." Ulquiorra agreed. "Are you ready?" He looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Ichigo answered, looking back. Ulquiorra's eyes held his. He felt Ulquiorra's emotions. He felt sadness, and pain, but he also felt gentleness, kindness, and a yearning. He felt Ulquiorra overwhelmed by an urge that he was trying hard to suppress. He felt drawn to him. He felt..... Love? 

Ulquiorra looked away, realizing Ichigo was prying into his inner thoughts. Ichigo stepped forward, unsure why, but he wanted Ulquiorra to keep looking at him. He grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards his. Ulquiorra kept his gaze down and to the side. 

"Look at me." Ichigo whispered, getting hot. 

Ulquiorra looked up at him. He couldn't take it anymore, that look in Ichigo's eyes, so helpless and innocent and confused, but worried, about him. Ulquiorra had never had anyone care about how he felt. Not genuinely. 

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra stepped in and put his hands on the back of Ichigo's neck and kissed him, so gently that it took Ichigo a moment to respond. Ulquiorra pulled his head back to look at Ichigo. Ichigo put his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and kissed him back, passionately. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but it felt amazing, and comfortable. He felt safe. Ulquiorra pulled away again, caressing Ichigo's face. He leaned into Ulquiorra's hand and closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end, or to think about the upcoming fight. "You need to get going Ichigo." Ulquiorra whispered. 

"I know." Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and held it at his side, interlocking their fingers as he kissed him one more time. He pulled away and faced his friends, remembering they'd been there all along. His face turned red. He was still holding Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra laughed as Ichigo let go and tried to act grossed out. 

"Relax, Ichigo. Don't be embarrassed. That was beautiful, Ulquiorra saved you, now you two are bonded. It's like you were made for eachother." Rukia gushed. Renji was bright red. Orihime was sad, but relieved. She knew this was good for Ichigo. Kisuke and Yoruichi just smiled. Chad just grunted, and Uryu made fake throw up noises in the corner. Rukia kicked him in the back, knocking him over. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Be happy for them!" Rukia scolded him. 

"Oh, believe me, I am." Uryu sat up, adjusting his glasses. "So, when's the wedding?" Uryu joked. Rukia punched him in the shoulder knocking him over again. 

Ichigo laughed, walking away. "We'll let you know. You can be the best man." Ichigo flipped him off as he walked out the door. 

"Well, this was hugely unexpected." Uryu was shocked. 

"That's an understatement." Chad muttered. 

"Shut up, everyone, we've gotta go." Kisuke reminded them. 

"Right!" They all agreed, and left, following Ulquiorra. 

Ichigo had already found Grimmjow. They were facing eachother, blades drawn. Grimmjow looked menacing. Ulquiorra could feel that Ichigo was afraid. The memories of what Grimmjow had done were rising to the surface of his mind again. Ulquiorra concentrated on those emotions, pushing them down and replacing them with calm feelings. 

"Ichigo, focus on your friends." It was working. Ulquiorra felt Ichigo's demeanor turn to determination. 

'There he is.' Ulquiorra thought to himself. He smiled. 'You got this, Ichigo.' Ichigo looked at him as if he'd heard that last thought, or rather, he felt it. He smiled back at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow lunged, and without looking away from Ulquiorra, Ichigo stopped Grimmjow with one hand. Bare hand. 

Everyone gasped. They'd never known Ichigo to feel this completely sure, put together, and whole. His power was overwhelming them. Grimmjow grinned. 

"Good, so this is going to be a good fight." Grimmjow purred.


	30. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Grimmjow face off. Who will win????

Grimmjow leapt back, entering his release form before landing. 

"Ban Kai!" Ichigo was now holding his smaller, denser, black Zangetsu. His hollow mask was black too, and the once red stripes were now green. 

"What's this? Ulquiorra really got into you huh? How did this happen? Were you lying about the poison? I see his marks still haven't healed." Grimmjow was curious. 

"Does it matter if you're going to be dead soon?" Ichigo retorted. 

"I guess not. I'm just hurt Ulquiorra never told me about this power." Grimmjow laughed. 

"I knew you'd try to make me use it on you, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra answered. 

"What would the problem with that have been? Aren't we friends?" Grimmjow said teasingly. 

"I once thought we were, but no longer. I can only give this power to one person, and you weren't the one it was meant for." Ulquiorra replied coldly. 

"Your power was 'meant' for Ichigo? I guess that explains why it got so steamy when you two were gettin down. Heh!" Grimmjow laughed. 

"SHUT UP! I've heard enough from you!" Ichigo charged, striking and chipping Grimmjow's blade.

"Musta hit a nerve, eh? You don't like me talking about your boyfriend?" Ichigo rushed out and back in for another strike, this one blowing the sand from underneath them creating a large shallow dip. He kept pushing Grimmjow to the ground. Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in the stomach, sending him back, but it didn't seem to hurt him at all. Ichigo blasted a Getsuga Tensho at Grimmjow, the flame was black with green and red flashes. It hit Grimmjow, knocking him to the ground, his left arm and leg bleeding. Ichigo stood over top of Grimmjow, took off his mask, and looked him in the eye. All the memories of what he'd done to him for the past two days flashed through Ichigo's mind. 

"This is for my friends, and for Ulquiorra, this is the last mercy I'll ever show you!" Ichigo yelled, and stabbed Grimmjow through the heart, blasting him with spiritual pressure, making sure he was dead. 

Ichigo stood over the lifeless body, pulled Zangetsu from his chest, and turned and left. Ulquiorra couldn't believe it. 

"After everything, it still saddens you to kill him." Ulquiorra didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like crying. He didn't think he'd ever cried before. 

"Well, no matter how he'd become at the end, he didn't start out like that. Nobody does. Something beyond his control turned him into a monster. I know I had to do it. I'm fine with that. What saddens me is that he ever had to go through whatever it was that turned him into that." Ichigo explained. He looked up at Ulquiorra as a green tear rolled down his cheek. 

"You can cry?" Ichigo wiped the tear away. "Are you ok? It's frightening to see you showing emotions." Ichigo said teasingly. 

"I'm fine. These are your emotions, Ichigo." Ulquiorra replied. 

"But I'm not crying." Ichigo said, confused. 

"You've learned to suppress it. I'm not used to feeling these things yet." Ulquiorra explained. 

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I can help explain things if you want. Sometime." Ichigo remembered that they'd have to leave soon. His chest got tight. He didn't want to leave Ulquiorra. But he did want to go home. He missed his family and wanted them to know he was ok. He knew his friends needed to get back too. 

"Hey everybody, how are we getting out of here?" Ichigo suddenly remembered that the Gargantas weren't working. 

"We figured your boyfr-" Rukia kicked his shin, "I mean, Ulquiorra would be able to help us out." Uryu replied. 

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra. "Can you?" 

"Of course, Ichigo." Ulquiorra answered. 

That relieved Ichigo. So there was an easy way in and out. "Can you send them out first?" Ichigo asked quietly, embarrassed. Even more quietly, Ulquiorra whispered, "Of course, Ichigo." Smiling. Ichigo's face turned red. Ulquiorra could feel his emotions turn from worry and sadness to excitement and nervousness.

"Hey, guys, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later. I got something to take care of." Ichigo walked over to his friends. "I won't be long. Please tell my family I'm ok and I'll be back soon?" 

"Of course we will." Rukia assured him. 

"Just make sure to use protecti-" 'bonk!' "Ow!" Ichigo hit him on the head with his sheathed Zangetsu. "I was just trying to give some sound advice!" Uryu laughed. 

"Shut up you moron! I'm going to help Ulquiorra bury Grimmjow! They were friends before all this! Now go home before you really piss me off!" Ichigo was throwing a fit now, Renji holding him back and Chad holding Uryu back. 

"Knock it off, both of you!" Rukia knocked their heads together, then flung them on the ground away from eachother. "Ichigo, be careful, and come back soon. Uryu, shut up and let's go!" Rukia ordered. 

"Ha, ok Rukia. Sure thing." Ichigo smiled, rubbing his head. 

"No fair, he can heal!" Uryu complained. 

"Oh, I'll heal you!" Orihime got excited. 

"No! I'm fine! It'll heal on its own. Thanks Orihime." Uryu calmed down. 

"Well, we better get going." Kisuke nudged everyone as they waved and said goodbye. "Thank you, Ichigo." Kisuke said as he jumped through the garganta. 

Begrudgingly, Uryu also said thanks. And the others also said their goodbyes, thanking Ichigo for going to the most extreme lengths to take care of them. "You'll never know how much I appreciate what you did for us, Ichigo. And you too, Ulquiorra." Rukia said. "Those numbskulls don't know how to express it, but they appreciate it too." Rukia explained. 

"Yeah, I know, and I would have done it even if they didn't." Ichigo replied. 

"I know. That's why you're so amazing. Ulquiorra, you're a lucky guy." Rukia looked at him, addressing him. "Take good care of Ichigo, and try not to hog him all to yourself all the time." Rukia smiled at him. 

Ulquiorra smiled back. "I'll try." 

"See you guys later!" Rukia smiled and waved as she jumped out of the Garganta. 

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were finally alone. Ulquiorra picked a spot, where he and Grimmjow had really officially become friends. Grimmjow shared the story of his past with him. He was the first person Ulquiorra had ever been 'friends' with. When he'd arrived at Las Noches, Ulquiorra was the first person he encountered. They introduced themselves to eachother and had gotten along well ever since. Grimmjow was strong, and a decent enough guy, though far from perfect. With Ulquiorra's intellect, they 'ruled' Las Noches peacefully. Until Aizen's arrival. 

Ichigo dug the hole, noticing Ulquiorra wasn't helping. 

"Hey, aren't you going to help?" Ichigo complained mildly. Not really minding that much. 

"Digging doesn't suit me. Besides, I'd rather watch you get all sweaty." Ulquiorra teased. 

"Ugh, you damn weirdo." Ichigo blushed, continuing to dig. Ulquiorra laughed. 

They had a little funeral for Grimmjow. It was hard for Ichigo. He didn't have any good memories with Grimmjow. He only felt hate and pity for him. He knew it was wrong, but with everything so fresh in his mind, it was hard to feel anything else towards him. 

"I understand, Ichigo. Don't feel guilty for feeling the way you do." Ulquiorra interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. 

Ichigo jumped. "Geez, can you not spy on my emotions? Like, is there a way to turn that off?" 

"Well, technically I could kill you, or you could kill me. That would do it." Ulquiorra chuckled.

"But otherwise, no. Distance makes it fade. It still won't disappear, however. It's like anything else though. If I don't think about, I won't really notice anything. I can concentrate when I want to though. I can feel what you're feeling, and I can project what I'm feeling to you. I can't replace your feelings, or change them. But I can persuade them. You can also do the same with me, though it will take practice. I understand you're not very good at that kind of thing." Ulquiorra laughed lightly. 

"If we learn to read eachother, we can use it as a form of telepathy and long distance communication. It's an extremely powerful ability. I've waited a long time for the right person, Ichigo." Ulquiorra and Ichigo sat, enjoying the peace, and eachother's silent company.


	31. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the first book. There is a sequel called "An Arrancar's Heart." I will post it soon! Enjoy the steamy send off of this book, and thank you for reading!!!!

Ichigo started to think about going home. How was he going to return to normal life? He felt like he had changed quite a lot. Not in a bad way. He felt like he had grown, and he wasn't ready to go home and just 'act normal.' He thought about Ulquiorra, trying to feel what he was feeling. He wasn't getting anything though. 'I am really bad at this.' He thought. He didn't realize Ulquiorra was just spaced out, not really feeling anything. He felt Ichigo trying to read him though. He snapped back to the present, and planted a feeling for Ichigo to detect. 

Ichigo blushed. But he felt the same thing. He wanted to touch Ulquiorra, and to be touched by him. Suddenly, he remembered that the last person he'd 'been' with was Grimmjow. He felt gross. 

"I can replace that feeling, Ichigo." Ulquiorra was suddenly whispering in his ear. Ichigo turned red. He gulped. He wanted that. Badly. But he was embarrassed that he wanted it. Ulquiorra climbed over him, pushing him down. He kissed Ichigo passionately, holding him up to his chest. Ichigo panted, turning red. 

"But...." Ichigo protested breathlessly, glancing at the makeshift tombstone in front of them. 

"Suiting, isn't it? As a final good bye, I'll wash away all traces of him from your body with mine." He licked Ichigo's lips. Ichigo blushed and melted into his arms. Ichigo hugged Ulquiorra, surprising him. He'd never been hugged before. Ichigo felt his confusion and chuckled. He whispered in his ear, "You're supposed to do it back." 

Ulquiorra seemed surprised, but he tried it. He nestled himself against Ichigo's body and wrapped his arms around him, feeling his emotions. He felt calm, safe, hot. He felt good, really good. He felt.... Happy. He hugged Ichigo tight, "Thank you." He whispered, another green tear fell. Ichigo leaned back to look at him. "Ulquiorra." He wiped the tear away. "It's ok." Ichigo whispered. Ulquiorra cried more, "I know, Ichigo. That's the problem. It's never been "ok" before. I've never felt anything until our bodies bonded. It's just a lot to adjust to." Ulquiorra explained, pulling himself together. 

"I understand, take all the time you need." Ichigo replied. 

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hands. "I'm ok, Ichigo." Ulquiorra gently pinned Ichigo's wrists down on either side of his head and kissed him slowly. He felt Ichigo's heartrate and temperature go up, his face got red.   
He was suddenly overwhelmed by the realization that this would be the first time he'd done this, completely willingly. He got really nervous. Ulquiorra sat up, letting Ichigo sit up. 

"Do you want to do this?" Ulquiorra asked, not wanting to pressure him. 

Ichigo blushed and looked down, feeling really shy suddenly. But he did. He really did. Ulquiorra could feel it too. 

"I need you to say it, Ichigo." Ulquiorra placed his hand gently under Ichigo's jawline, tilting his face up. 

"Y-yes," Ichigo stammered. He kissed Ulquiorra to hide his embarrassment, melting against his chest. Ulquiorra slid his sleeves down off his shoulders, exposing his bite riddled chest. Ulquiorra traced each bite slowly with his fingertips, lightly kissing each one as he moved on to the next, Ichigo was sitting up on his elbows, his head laying back, breathing slowly and deeply, goosebumps all over his body. 

A thought crossed Ichigo's mind that made him blush. Ulquiorra stopped and looked at him. 

"What is it, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra noticed his sudden excitement and embarrassment. 

"Nothing." Ichigo fibbed. 

"You can tell me. I won't make fun of you." Ulquiorra smiled. 

"Wh-what do you look like? You, know.... Underneath......" Ichigo couldn't get the words out. 

"With my clothes off?" Ulquiorra grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

Ichigo was happy, and embarrassed to hear that. Ulquiorra thought it was cute. 

"And the mask?" Ichigo was curious. He could take his on and off, could Ulquiorra? 

Ulquiorra put his hand in front of his face, closed his eyes, and moved his hand downward, the mask dissolved into thin air, just like Ichigo's. 

He looked smaller, nicer, less intimidating, Ichigo liked it. He grabbed Ulquiorra and pulled him down on top of him and kissed him passionately, running his fingers through his pitch black hair. 

Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo's clothes all the way off, running his fingers from the tops of Ichigo's thighs all the way up to his lips and kissed them. He started moving down Ichigo's throat with his lips, barely touching his skin, over his collar bone, his chest, down his stomach, Ichigo's breathing quickened. Ulquiorra got right down to the tip. He kissed it, licked down the side of it, Ichigo breathed in sharply. Ulquiorra took it all in his mouth and gently wrapped his tongue around it, moving it around. Ichigo sighed, catching his breath. Ulquiorra started moving his head, Ichigo moaned, his body tensing. He absent mindedly put his hand on Ulquiorra's head, but didn't push or pull, instead he just followed his movements. Ichigo was panting. He looked down and couldn't believe how hot Ulquiorra looked doing that. Ichigo felt like he was about to burst. Ulquiorra slowed down and went deeper, flicking his tongue around. Ichigo gripped Ulquiorra's hair as he came, kind of holding him in place, but not really. He didn't need to. Ulquiorra drank it all. Ichigo was out of breath, and extremely satisfied. Ulquiorra was just getting started, though. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and gently rolled him. "Turn over." Ichigo did, but was embarrassed in this position. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his fingers clenching the sand beneath them. Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo's hips up, so he was on his elbows and knees. Ichigo was nervous. Ulquiorra began by gently licking the area. Ichigo moaned, putting his forehead against his forearm. He panted, his body shaking. Ulquiorra put his tongue in. Ichigo groaned, and gasped. He started to involuntarily move his hips, asking for more. Ulquiorra slid his finger in, still licking. Ichigo moaned again, huffing. Ulquiorra slid another finger in, making Ichigo's body writhe and clench, Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra used his other hand to hold Ichigo's thigh in place as he began thrusting his fingers in and out. Ichigo's breathing quickened into short gasps as Ulquiorra plunged his fingers in, adding a third. Ichigo's back arched, he moaned, and pushed himself back, into Ulquiorra's fingers. 

Ulquiorra removed his fingers, leaving Ichigo panting and wanting, his body shivering. Ulquiorra held Ichigo's hips, running his fingers along them, he kissed Ichigo's lower back a few times, raising goosebumps. He turned Ichigo back around, laying him on his back. Ichigo sat up and put his hands on Ulquiorra's shoulders and kissed him as he slid his robes off of him. Ulquiorra's skin was smooth and white, Ichigo pushed him back, laying him down, and began licking and kissing Ulquiorra from his belly button up to his throat. He nipped a few times, like had been done to him. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, laying his head back, his hand on Ichigo's head, following his movements as he began to work his way back down. Ichigo caressed Ulquiorra's chest, his sides, and his stomach, feeling the coolness, until he got to the lowest spot. Ulquiorra's breath hitched. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's hips, and put it in his mouth. Ulquiorra gasped, he could feel Ichigo's excitement. Ichigo moved, making Ulquiorra tense and move with him, letting out little moans. He looked down at Ichigo, who looked serene, and beautiful. Ulquiorra grabbed his hair and gently held him there as he finished, Ichigo instinctively resisted at first, but he relaxed, taking all of Ulquiorra in his mouth and swallowing. Ulquiorra leaned up and pulled Ichigo in for a deep kiss. Both panting, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's hips and lined him up over himself, and just held him there. He kissed Ichigo's chest and squeezed his backside, Ichigo held onto Ulquiorra's shoulders, panting. Ulquiorra bit Ichigo's chest hard as he lowered him down on to himself. Ichigo groaned loudly, leaning into him. Ulquiorra held Ichigo's chin, looking at him, he was bright red and hot, Ulquiorra kissed his cheek, cooling him off. Ichigo pressed against Ulquiorra's cold body, and moved up once, and back down, they both gasped. Ichigo wanted to go crazy, but Ulquiorra was moving them incredibly slowly, kissing him deeply. Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo onto his lap, which pushed him alllll the way inside. Ichigo gasped, breaking the kiss. Ulquiorra bit his lip, Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra leaned forward laying Ichigo down, he thrust into him hard, quickly and deep. Ichigo moaned and writhed, wrapping his legs around Ulquiorra's waist, pulling him further into him. He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck, he groaned "Fuck, Ulquiorra," breathless, "f-fuck me." Ulquiorra lost it and began pounding Ichigo, he wrapped his hands around the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling up and biting hard, drawing blood. Ichigo screamed as he came, Ulquiorra still ramming himself into him. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders, bracing himself. Ulquiorra kissed him hard, thrusting all the way in, he stayed there as he came, Ichigo moaned, and Ulquiorra collapsed on top of him, still inside him. They breathed hard, Ichigo's fingers in Ulquiorra's hair. They lay there catching their breaths. Ichigo gasped again as Ulquiorra pulled out, spilling his fluids out. Ulquiorra kissed him, "I'll be right back." Ichigo was breathless. Ulquiorra got up and got dressed. He left briefly returning with a towel to clean Ichigo off. 

He had his own come on his chest, which was also covered in little spots of blood. Ulquiorra felt guilty. "I didn't realize I was biting you that hard, I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'll be more careful next time." Ulquiorra began cleaning him off. Ichigo blushed, 'Next time?' That made him happy. 

"Don't be sorry, I like it." Ichigo said, blushing. "A-... A lot." Ulquiorra thought he was adorable, and leaned down and kissed him. He picked Ichigo up and carried him into a room with a bed. He laid him down in it, covered him and got in next to him. Kissing him on the forehead, "Ichigo, you're exhausted mentally and physically. Sleep. Everything is going to be ok." Ichigo felt safe, and comfortable. He held Ulquiorra's hand, and almost immediately fell asleep. 

Ulquiorra smiled. He loved this boy. 

The End. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always working on more parts to this storyline! There is a sequel and a couple of origin stories in the works! I don't own the Bleach characters or the settings. I just really like this storyline idea and I'm addicted to writing it! Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave feedback on this or any of my other works!


End file.
